A Night to be Sinful
by kidneythieves
Summary: Soulless Sam asks for Balthazar help, becoming indebted to the untrustworthy angel. Sam's soul returns and so does Balthazar to collect his debt. Slash, sexually graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story-line takes place mid-season 6, episode 11 when Sam talks to Balthazar about keeping his soul away. In their conversation, Sam becomes indebted to Balthazar for his help. So here's my spin/twist to the plot. Hope you enjoy & please comment! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Debt<strong>

The desolate warehouse seemed to crumble around him. The windows had long ago been shattered in and the walls cracked down to the cement. Recent rainfall added a layer of mud and dampness to the ruined state of the building. He chose this place for a reason. It was secluded. Dean couldn't find him here. Sam was on his own.

Sam flicked the lit match onto the altar. The warehouse seemed to tremble in that moment. Lights blubs that had been dead before, flickered back to life only to sizzle and shatter. The match burned the ash on the altar and flared into a brilliant fire burst. The heat nipped across Sam's hard face. Smoke filled the air around him, billowing upwards to engulf the empty warehouse.

"Sam Winchester…" a dark, husky voice rang out from above him.

Sam's cold gaze followed the voice. His eyes locked onto a tall, handsome blond angel. The angel glared menacingly down upon him now. Sam knew Balthazar did not like to be summoned, let alone by a human he didn't like. Suddenly the angel vanished. The sound of fluttering of wings descended around Sam.

He turned in time to see Balthazar standing behind him. The power that Balthazar possessed seemed to burn in his pale blue eyes as he asked harshly, "this had better be good…"

Sam, if he had a soul, might have trembled with fear. Or even felt threatened by this powerful supernatural being. But he didn't. Sam returned Balthazar's hostile gaze with his own. "I need your help," he stated bluntly.

Balthazar arched a suspicious eyebrow then, to Sam's wonder, the angel smirked slyly.

_**A few weeks later… **_

"_Past stays past… we're not gonna go kickin' that wall again_." Dean's words fluttered through his brain for the millionth time. "_You're life is on the line here, Sam_…"

Sam's fingers traced the outline of the water mark of his beer on the bar counter. He wished he could remember what he did. Dean told him it was too dangerous to go 'scratching at the wall' Death had put up in his mind to protect him from the torments of Hell. He snorted softly at the thought. Remembering six months of Hell, locked in the same box with Lucifer and Michael probably wouldn't be something he wanted to recall. Yet there were things missing in Sam's life now. Almost like puzzle pieces he wanted to put back together from the past six months. It didn't matter what Dean told him. Sam couldn't help but want to get out of the fog of what his memory had become.

It didn't help either that Dean kept watching him, as if he were about to crack up at any second. He understood Dean's concerns. It made sense, he'd been living with a monster for all Sam knew these past few months and now he had a time-bomb on his hands. Maybe that's why Sam had to get away. He had to forget, just for one night that he was a ticking time-bomb. That at any moment the gates of Hell could flood his mind and paralyze him forever. He sighed heavily into his beer, feeling slightly depressed.

"Double, please bartender," a husky accented voice asked besides him.

Sam felt a familiar tingle race up his spine. That voice, he thought. He knew that voice. He glanced to the man besides him.

A well-dressed, handsomely built man leaned casually against the bar, his long legs straddling the barstool. He seemed confident, maybe even overconfident in his cool presence and somewhat smirking smile. His blond hair was carelessly tossed, his face chiseled and lined with stumble. He was definitely attractive and if Sam wasn't mistaken, he had a British accent.

The bartender poured the blond man a double shot of whiskey.

"Cheers," the man said to the bartender appreciatively before shooting back the whiskey without hesitation. Sam eyed him, slightly impressed.

"Another," the man demanded. The bartender nodded and poured the second round. The mysterious man turned to Sam then, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. "Which you like to join me?"

Sam felt that shiver of familiarity creep over him again. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. They way they seemed to almost laugh at him from the depths of those pale baby blues. Damnit, he thought frustratingly, why couldn't he figure out who the hell this guy was? Or why he suddenly felt strange nervous butterflies dancing in his stomach. It was almost like he was attracted to him. Sam pulled away from the thought instantly.

"One for my friend here," the man said to the bartender.

Sam accepted it, still thinking hard at his foggy, distant memories. Scratching at the forbidden wall, as Dean would say. This man didn't feel like a stranger, he felt almost too familiar.

Finally Sam asked, "Do I know you?"

The man smiled into his glass, almost laughingly. "I guess I'm not so unforgettable as I had thought."

Sam stared, frowning at the man's words. Clearly the man knew him, why else would he hint at it? Still Sam desperately tried to place him.

The haunting blue eyes glanced over to him, "let's just say- you have a debt to pay, Sammy boy."

Sam suddenly stilled. A chill swept through his entire body. Little from what Dean told him, Sam did some pretty terrible things without a soul. Now he wondered if one had just caught up with him.

"Look," Sam began wearily. "I don't know who you are… I know you might not believe me or whatever," he said hesitantly. "But it's been a rough couple of weeks, so you mind just telling me who you are?"

The man pursed his lips, "Rough? Yeah- I can imagine. Having ones soul ripped from Perdition and shoved back inside, still flaming, would be pretty _rough_."

"How did you…?" Sam spluttered, "Who are you?"

"The name's Balthazar, darling. And you and I have some business to settle."

"What kind of business?" Sam asked curiously, wondering who or what this man was. And that Balthazar was a weird name. Demon? Angel? Monster?

Balthazar slowly moved his legs over the barstool, turning his body towards him. Sam swallowed, suddenly very aware of how close the man got to him. His heart hammered strangely and his gut tightened. Balthazar licked the bottom of his lips, his eyes darkening with desire. Sam's pulse accelerated uncomfortably. "The kind of business you do in private," Balthazar said huskily.

Sam stared, dumbfounded. He made a deal with this guy for sex? No way, he thought, horrified. Except his heart raced and his groin tightened excitedly. Sam inhaled sharply, ignoring the stirrings between his legs and the knots in his stomach. He instantly stood, fumbling for the keys from his jacket. "You've got the wrong guy. I don't know what I promised you when I was…" Sam hesitated, unable to say 'soulless' out loud to a possible demon or monster. "But I don't… I'm not…" he stammered, already beginning to back away from the man.

The man laughed at him, "Oh Sam- you don't have a choice."

Sam paused, he clenched the keys in his hand. No way in Hell was he going anywhere with this shady guy It would take him less than a minute to run out to the Impala and grab his gun. He should've had it on him. But he didn't think he'd get into any trouble at some nameless bar in the middle of nowhere.

"Really?" Sam retorted bitterly. "I'd like to see you try and stop me," Sam quickly spun on his heel and left the bar.

He was at the Impala, unlocking his door, and going for his gun. If this badie tried to start something, he would finish it with a bullet through the chest. He wasn't going anywhere with anyone tonight, especially for a debt he didn't even know about or remember.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," chided the accented voice. Sam glanced up and stared in shock and mild horror as Balthazar leaned against the opposite side of the Impala. "Like I said before, you don't have a choice in the matter." A sly smile danced on his lips as he emphasized every word, "you owe me."

"What _are_ you?"

Balthazar shrugged, "I would probably best describe myself to you as the Anti-Cas."

"You're an angel?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes, but without all that moral hoop-la." He walked towards him now, knowing perfectly well that Sam wasn't a threat. "I play by my own rules. And you darling, asked for my help not so long ago."

"I don't remember," Sam breathed angrily. Balthazar claimed he was an angel, yet Sam remained unconvinced. "Besides- you're an angel. Not a cross-roads demon."

Balthazar titled his head thoughtfully. Sam continued, "So whatever 'deal' I made with you, doesn't mean anything. You can't take back my soul or kill me." Sam smirked at him then, "and if you tried, I'm sure there will be consequences. There always is with you angels. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go now."

Balthazar pursed his lips as though in thought. "You're right," He said unexpectedly. "I can't hold you to your debt. And I'm not going to kill you," he said with the air of nonchalance. "I could however, tell you brother about our little debt."

Sam hesitated before getting into the Impala. His eyes shot to Balthazar, jaw flexing hard in his mouth. Dean was already edgy with Sam. He knew what Sam had done when he was soulless, it wouldn't take much for him to believe something like this too now.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to know that you contacted an angel in regards to keeping your soul _out_ of your body."

Sam gripped tightly to the door of the car, digging his palm into the cool steel. He actually contacted an angel to keep his own soul from returning to his body? He couldn't believe it. Had he really been that horrible? Sam had a hard time believing it before, now though, with a stranger telling him of his own action… it had to be true.

"Well, it obviously didn't work," Sam muttered.

Balthazar shrugged, uncaring. "I gave you the tools, Sammy. You just didn't hammer in the nails correctly."

Sam had been a soulless, moral-less, bastard. Maybe this was God's way of punishing him. Except he thought he'd already been through enough with surviving Hell.

He turned back to Balthazar, "What do you want from me?" he asked coldly.

Balthazar must have seen his resistance cave. With a sultry smile, Balthazar drawled out, "A night to be sinful, darling."

**_TBC_**


	2. Ch 2: The Soulless Shade

**Chapter 2: A Soulless Shade**

**a few weeks earlier...**

Balthazar stared at the soulless man before him. He was utterly vacant of all morals and values. Simply empty. Interesting, Balthazar pondered as he circled the overly large human. He narrowed his eyes at the giant, wondering how this once a noble, selfless man had become _this_. A hollow shell, a distant memory of what used to be and no longer was. Sam still had the face of innocence, almost poetic in a way, Balthazar thought. Yet it was just a ruse. And Balthazar was no fool. So having the shade of Sam Winchester asking him for help made him pause. But not for very long.

He never had any faith in the Winchesters like the other angels had, Castiel in particular. Sure they adverted the apocalypse and saved some people, maybe even the world. Yet alas, this was how they were repaid- Sam Winchester a soulless human and Dean Winchester trying helplessly to save him.

He wondered what Dean would do if he found out Sam was trying to keep the very thing out that Dean was attempting to restore. He smirked cruelly. Dean Winchester was a throne in his side. One in which Balthazar would love to yank out and rip to pieces, limb for bloody limb. If Castiel hadn't fallen in love with that stupid brat, he would've done it ages ago.

Now however, he might be able to get back at Dean in other ways.

"Are you going to help me or not, Balthazar?" Sam asked irritably. "Don't waste my time if you can't help me."

Balthazar heard the annoyance in the human's voice and chuckled, "don't you know that patience is considered a virtue?" he teased lightly.

"I don't care," Sam retorted icily, "I told you- I'm running out of time and now options. So unless you can save me than we're done here."

Balthazar stopped circling him. "What about me? Do you think I come so cheaply?" he asked in mock aghast.

Sam's chin titled upwards slightly, his dark eyes intent. "What do you want?"

"Well, screwing your brother would delight me," he replied candidly. Sam showed no reaction to this. He wondered vaguely if this soulless Sam had no emotional attachment to his brother. He smiled at the thought. "Yet…" Balthazar trailed off, eyes surveying Sam, "having you in my debt does sound more appealing."

Balthazar enjoyed in many things since his arrival on the earthly plane of humans. With his utter disregard for the rules set in stone by the all-mighty God, Balthazar had been taking liberties with God's favorite creatures. He plundered and gorged himself on the sweet temptations of human flesh. He had more women then he could recall and a few men, all begging to be plucked by Balthazar's esteemed prowess in the art of love making. He had become quite a man-whore. And he loved it. He relished in the delights of the human orgasm. Now a new temptation stood before him. Sam Winchester.

The legendary hunter of creatures, monsters, demons and even a few angels. He was lethal, dangerous and an almost savage hunter, especially now in his new state of being. He imagined this Sam Winchester, soaked in blood and knee deep in monster corpses. A shiver of arousal shot through Balthazar. He wanted to taste such brutality. It reminded him of the good old days of war in Heaven. His glory days.

"You want me," Sam stated bluntly.

Momentarily distracted by his memories of war, Balthazar shifted his gaze back to Sam, intrigued by his adept foresight. "Whatever do you mean, darling?" He asked coyly.

Sam's dark eyes narrowed, "You _want_ me." He stepped forward boldly. "You want to have sex with me. I can see it in your eyes, angel."

Balthazar's cool smile hesitated. Did he want that? Yes, absolutely, he thought. He was rather attractive, downright beautiful with his tousled hair, muscularly sculpted body and strikingly handsome face. Yet having it with a soulless being seemed like cheating. Still, it was Sam Winchester. Not just any human.

"All right, yeah- I want you." Balthazar replied feeling the excitement already beginning to curl in his belly. It had been a long time since he had become aroused by the mere thought of succumbing to temptation. Sam smirked knowingly at him now.

"So are you saying you wouldn't mind exchanging a night of vigorous frivolity for my assistance, Sam?" Balthazar asked, keenly interested now in what Sam seemed to be hinting at.

"No," he answered drily. "To get what I want, I'll have sex with you."

Balthazar couldn't help but feel outright dumbfounded. He stared at the hunter and after a moment, he had to remind himself that it wasn't really Sam Winchester speaking. It was whatever soulless being that was inside. Right? He circled him again, inhaling the scent of male, whiskey and leather.

"So- do we have a deal?" Sam asked plainly.

Balthazar still contemplated. Would it be considered taking advantage of Sam in such a precarious state? Would there be moral ramifications that he would have to live with later? Balthazar circled back to face the hunter. His dark eyes seemed to skewer him with harsh determination. Balthazar pursed his lips in thought. Was one night with Sam Winchester worth it? His mind answered instantly with a clear- yes.

"Okay darling, why not?" he held out his hand confidently, "we have a deal."

Sam didn't hesitate as he accepted and shook his hand. Sam's grip was firm, calloused and sure. Balthazar felt the flutter of anticipation raced through him. A night with the soulless Sam Winchester would be one he wouldn't forget. He was sure about that.

All of a sudden, Sam pulled Balthazar into him, their bodies colliding roughly. Sam's darkly rich eyes stared intently down at him. "We do this now, angel," he said demandingly.

"Anxious are we?" Balthazar teased.

"I pay my dues," Sam's hand snaked around Balthazar's waist and pulled him closer. Balthazar felt the hard, bulging muscles of the hunter press into his vessel's body. Sudden arousal pumped through his veins. "I don't want to be in debt longer than I have to with someone like you."

"I'm not _that_ bad, Sammy." Balthazar cooed, letting his own hand move flippantly down his chest, kneading into the firmly toned muscles.

"You're an angel," Sam breathed out huskily. "I don't trust your kind."

"Not even Cas?"

"Especially Cas," Sam retorted. "I don't trust anything as powerful as you."

Balthazar understood. Angels were very powerful beings. Anyone foolhardy enough to go after them ended up dead or mangled. Balthazar himself had killed many in the name of their holly father. Now though, Balthazar was just like any other supernatural creature that walked the earth. Except he wanted pleasure, not pain.

"So you're suggesting a quickie then?" Balthazar felt his pulse gallop anxiously. He hoped Sam would be this aggressive in the sack. It would make for an interesting experience, he thought hungrily. He pressed his palm above his pelvis, his fingers lingering briefly over his groin. A flash of fire sparkled in Sam's dark eyes.

"Yes," he breathed out before pushing Balthazar backwards. Balthazar went willingly, slightly caught off guard and intrigued at what this hunter had planned for him. Sam pushed him roughly against a crumbling pillar. Sam's mouth captured his. It was hot and torrid. Balthazar succumbed instantly to the rough, demanding kisses from the hunter. He felt the hunger burning between them with each hard kiss. Sam slid his hand over his cheek and with a forceful grip pushed Balthazar's mouth open to gain access for his tongue. Balthazar moaned unexpectedly the second Sam's searching tongue slid into the heat of his mouth and thoroughly tasted him. The kisses were full of hot potential.

Balthazar opened his mouth wider as he grabbed a handful of Sam's perfect ass. Sam's arousal pressed firmly against him now as Balthazar palmed him lovely ass then snaked his other hand underneath his shirt to touch the hot flesh beneath. Sam let him fondle him for only a moment before dominating him yet again. He roughly grabbed a handful of Balthazar's aching cock, making him tremble and writhe against him. Sam pushed him harder into the pillar, grinding himself into Balthazar until the friction between them built up a storm of violent, hard need. Both drove at each other like savage animals, reaching and straining against one another, needing to touch and devour. Sam's frantic breaths and hammering heartbeat was music to Balthazar's ears as he palmed his nipples.

Sam suddenly moved and tore at Balthazar's shirt. Balthazar heard a faint rip in the distance as he focused on Sam's utterly delicious mouth that he for some reason couldn't get enough of. Sam pulled away from the kiss then, his eyes wild with lust, his lips raw and face flushed. He was panting heavily. Balthazar trailed a hand over his fluttering heart.

"Get on your knees," Balthazar demanded easily. Sam dropped instantly before Balthazar, already knowing what the angel requested of him. Sam hurriedly unsnapped his jeans. Balthazar felt his body tremble as Sam pulled his member out and stroked his throbbing cock with calloused hands. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cold stone. Once he felt Sam's wet mouth slip over his manhood, Balthazar let out a moaning sigh. Sam's mouth was utterly marvelous. Balthazar let himself relax into it as he watched Sam's head bob up and down over his towering cock. The tension to climax suddenly built with such intensity he grabbed the back of Sam's head, his hips thrusting forward. Sam maliciously hummed, the vibrations nearly pushing Balthazar to the edge and making him cum too soon.

He cursed breathlessly as he pushed Sam off his cock. Sam smiled ruthlessly up at him then, knowing that even the powerful have a moment of weakness. Balthazar glared, "You cheeky bastard," he mumbled. "Someone's gonna have to get a spanking…"

He grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and with his superior strength hurled him to his feet. He snapped his fingers and they were in a lofty motel room. Balthazar didn't care where he had taken them, only that he had Sam and a bed now.

The hunter had the balls to continue smirking at him. Balthazar shot him a contemptuous look before shoving him backwards onto the bed. Sam let out a surprised gasp as he hit the mattress, landing naked before him. It was Balthazar's turn to smile arrogantly now. Sam glanced up at him from his vulnerable, naked position on the bed. He was spread eagle and rock hard. His erection was rather large, almost formidable with the length and thickness. His own arousal twitched dangerously, feeling his power flow through him then. The hunter bent to his will and his command. He controlled him now.

Sam sensed this and all confidence faded, only to be replaced by stark, raw desire. Two alpha males trying to dominate one another always ended messily but tonight, only one would rule. And it was the angel.

Naked as well, Balthazar kneeled between Sam's spread legs, his knee brushing against his aching erection. The hunter let out a hiss as his hips rotated forward instinctively. Balthazar's heart raced with excitement when he lowered his hand and grabbed Sam's manhood. With one hard pull, the hunter moaned lowly. Balthazar did it again and again, each pull harder than the last. Sam was writhing on the bed uncontrollably, his muscles taunt and his face etched with bursting need. Balthazar flicked a malicious thumb over his tip of his dick. Sam cried out and instantly tried to pull him off, not wanting to cum first.

Balthazar, using his opposite hand, forced Sam down against the bed as he tried to fight off the angel. He grabbed Balthazar's arm with both hands and tried to yank him away. Balthazar chuckled, using his angelic strength to his advantage, watching in delight as Sam struggled to keep his control. He pushed harder into his tip now as punishment for his defiance. Sam cried louder, gasping for breath. Balthazar stared down at the hunter. His chest heaved, his body taunt, his leg muscles flexing and his teeth gritted. Balthazar nearly came at the magnificent sight stretched out before him. He reached to the bed stand and grabbed the lube. He palmed himself and Sam. His own cock ached now, the tension becoming unbearable especially after hearing Sam's whimpers for release.

He pulled one last time on his cock before hurling Sam upwards and turning him onto his hands and knees. Sam, breathing heavily, gripped the bed sheets as Balthazar grabbed his waist and without warning, pushed inside him. Sam gasped painfully but said nothing. Balthazar stilled, the heat of Sam's tightness had engulfed him completely and it nearly sent him careening towards the edge. He let the tingling sensation around his cock subside, breathing hard to control his timing.

Sam restlessly moved. Balthazar pulled back then with another quick, hard thrust he buried himself inside him once again. Sam groaned lowly in pure ecstasy as he whispered huskily, "harder…" Balthazar realized then that this was about to get good. Tapping into his abilities he let the power flow through him and inside him as he pushed both him and Sam to the ultimate limit.

He pounded hard into Sam, each thrust stronger, each crashing wave of sensation engulfing the last. Sam shook beneath his fingers as he thoroughly fucked him. He pumped mindlessly, his pace suddenly quickening as he heard Sam's gasps become choppy and his own cock tighten with tension. Sam, all of a sudden, groaned torridly from his throat as he came. Balthazar felt his cock fill then too, building with each thrust. He moved with lightening speed then, pounding into Sam's soft warmth. Sam moaned, his body shook and his muscles began to give out as he melted against Balthazar. In that instant, Balthazar's body was rocked by an incredible climax. He cried out briefly letting the orgasm fill him up and wipe him out. He gushed into Sam. His cock, once drained completely, fell away from Sam.

The hunter relaxed onto the bed. After a few moments, Sam glanced over his shoulder to the angel. "Debt is cleared now," his voice was gravely and horse.

"Too bad," Balthazar replied, "I rather liked that."

He gazed over to the hunter. His dark eyes somber as he said, "me too- I don't think I would mind doing that again."

"Really?" Balthazar asked curiously.

Sam didn't reply as he glanced around the room, "Where are my clothes?"

Balthazar bit back the urge to sigh. Sure, it wasn't exactly romantic and he didn't expect it to be, yet he couldn't help but want some, especially after that glorious orgasm. He snapped his fingers and they were back in the warehouse, fully clothed and standing apart.

Balthazar told him all he needed to know on preventing his soul on reentering. Sam absorbed every word with unflinching coldness.

After Balthazar finished, Sam asked, "It's settled then?"

Balthazar smiled lazily at him, "Of course darling. Consider yourself debt free."

He watched as the soulless Sam turned and walked briskly towards the front entrance. "Don't hesitate to call if you need more help, Sammy." Balthazar commented drily as Sam cast an unreadable look over his shoulder before vanishing from sight.

Balthazar had just experienced one of his most sexually stimulating moments of his life. He wondered if it was the man himself or the fact that he was soulless that made the difference. At the moment, it didn't matter. What he did know was that he wanted to do that again with Sam Winchester and soon. Soul or not.

**_TBC_**


	3. Ch 3: Bloodthirsty

**Chapter 3: Bloodthirsty**

The night air suddenly felt colder. Or maybe the shiver down Sam's back had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the come-hither looks Balthazar the angel was sending him. Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the next, slightly uncomfortable. If it were true he made this deal then he had to pay up- right? But what this angel was asking for…? Sam stared suspiciously back at the roughish blond angel. His cool, amused smile unexplainably irritated Sam.

"What exactly do you mean- a night to be sinful?" Sam asked cautiously.

Balthazar's eyes twinkled, "It can mean anything you want, darling…" He drawled out the endearment coyly.

The sexual innuendo was right there on the table. Sam couldn't ignore that. He cleared his throat, "Right- well… could we re-negotiate the deal, possibly?"

"Re-negotiate, Sam?" Balthazar asked, pretending to be appalled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides…" he smiled, his eyes traveling up and down the length of Sam's body. Sam straightened unconsciously. "We could have a lot of fun…"

A wave a familiarity struck Sam then. It was like his memory was on the tip of recall and it just sat there, tempting him, like Balthazar was. Yet it was out of reach. He couldn't grasp it. He knew Balthazar. That at least felt real.

"Look- Balthazar…" Sam began haplessly but before he could fumble his way through an excuse, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Oh thank God, Sam thought in sudden relief as he pulled out his phone and touched the screen. It read: Dean. He glanced back to Balthazar who watched him in open curiosity. His arrogant smile seemed like a permanent expression for the angel.

Sam had a nagging feeling that Balthazar enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

"Oh- don't mind me," Balthazar said with a dismissive wave as he leaned casually against the hood of the Impala.

Sam's jaw muscle twitched in annoyance. "Hey Dean," he answered.

"Hey- where are you?" Dean asked.

He glanced to the bar and back to Balthazar. "I'm on my way back right now."

"Cool, could you pick up some beer?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh- and some food. I'm starving. Thanks man," and with that Dean was gone.

He slipped his phone in his jacket pocket. Balthazar grinned, "Busy?"

"Yeah, kinda." Sam responded tightly. "Could we talk about this later? We're right in the middle of a case and I don't really have time for…"

"Angels and the like," Balthazar finished flippantly. The angel stood, his pale blue eyes a sharp contrast to his ivory skin. He was too handsome for his own good, Sam thought drily. "But don't think this get's you out of our deal, Sam. We made an agreement. I could care less if you lost your memory or whatever nonsense you try and come up with."

"But I really did loose…"

"Again," Balthazar cut him off, "don't care." His lack of empathy towards Sam's recent rise from the abyss of Hell should've been offensive. Except, having Dean and Bobby, even Cas at times hovering around him, waiting for him to implode felt worse than Balthazar's insensitive comments. It felt rather refreshing actually.

"So now that you know you're in my debt, expect on seeing me soon, Sammy."

"It's Sam," he retorted absently.

Balthazar hesitated. He smiled back at Sam, but it wasn't smug or conceited like before. This smile spread to his eyes, "Sam…"

Sam felt his face flush at the intimate way the angel breathed out his name. Why couldn't he remember this angel? And why did Sam feel so instinctively drawn to him? Sam had never before in his life been attracted to a male yet he couldn't explain this cosmic pull he felt towards the snarky British angel.

Suddenly Sam heard movement from the front entrance of the bar. He glanced over, expecting to see bar patrons stroll out. Instead he saw a small group of people stalk out of the surrounding forest from behind the bar, heading straight towards him with glint of determination in their eyes. An uneasy feeling rolled through Sam's stomach.

"Friends of yours?"

Sam turned to see that Balthazar had not left yet and stood by his side now, also surveying the group emerging from the dark outline of the trees.

"No," Sam hesitated suddenly unsure. "I mean… I don't think so at least."

He cocked an eyebrow, his pale blue eyes unwavering from the crowd that drew ever nearer to them. "They don't exactly look friendly."

Sam agreed.

"Sam Winchester!" One of the bigger of the men roared angrily. The surrounding people came to the edge of the parking lot, glaring dangerously at him. Sam reached for the gun that was tucked inside the door of the Impala in case of emergencies. He slid it inconspicuously into his jacket, using the open door as cover.

"Oh- well apparently they know _you_," Balthazar said blandly. Sam stared back at the angel, flabbergasted. He obviously wasn't concerned about the possibly dangerous beings that outnumbered them by twenty and had them completely surrounded.

The big man that had called his name stepped forward from the crowd, his face dark with anger. Yet as he came out of the shadows, Sam saw his face more clearly and knew instantly what _it_ was. His face was contorted with harsh, protruding veins. It bared its teeth savagely as its eyes flashed with a dark crimson. Its animalistic appearance only seemed to enhance the monster that was reflected in the human face.

"Rugaru…" Sam whispered softly.

"A what?" Balthazar asked besides him.

"A rugaru… a monster that eats humans. They start off as normal people but eventually turn into monsters once they have their first taste of human flesh."Sam explained naturally.

"Well, I'd like to see them try and eat me."

Sam almost smiled at Balthazar. Whenever he faced a perilous situation, Dean was usually by his side, mouthing off or taunting whatever sons-of-bitches were trying to kill them. Sam always suspected that was Dean's way to prepare himself for the oncoming battle, adding humor or anger to the situation to diffuse the tension he felt. Yet Balthazar added a bored frivolity, which bordered on delight. As if going into battle with blood thirsty creatures was something he enjoyed doing on a daily biases.

"What do you want with Sam Winchester, honey?" Balthazar asked simply though when he added this endearment, it sounded more like an insult.

"His blood…" the rugaru monster seethed out menacingly.

"Yes, I figured out that much for myself. How bout' you fill us in on the why, eh?"

The rugaru scowled, "he killed our mother…"

Sam had no recollection of killing any rugaru, other than the one a few years back. He stared uncertainly at the creature, not sure how to respond. With his own memories lost to him, how could he convince this creature he didn't kill their mother? Especially if Sam didn't know if it was true or not.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate." Balthazar said with a careless shrug. "Is that all?"

Sam shot a warning look to the haughty angel. "Balthazar…" he whispered cautiously. "I think they want revenge…"

Balthazar frowned at him then looked back at the creature. "Aw… of course."

The rugaru stepped forward proudly as he spoke, "Tonight- you Sam Winchester, will die."

Sam gripped the handle of the gun in his palm. What he really needed was a blowtorch, he thought grimly. He'd just have to make do with his gun until he reached the trunk. Dean had to have something in there worthy enough to kill a few of these blood hungry badies.

"Should you choose to fight- you too will be killed," the rgugaru said to Balthazar with a hungry snarl, his teeth snapping.

Balthazar didn't even flinch at the creatures attempt at intimidation. "You know, I have a slight fondness for this human," he responded lazily, "so yes, I'll be joining him on killing you and all your friends this evening."

The rugarus growled and within that nanosecond of a moment, they attacked. Sam yanked out his gun and started firing. Balthazar ran towards the rugaru that had spoken with them, his face taunt with cold determination. Sam fired off the gun, shooting at the monsters running straight at him with all the fury of a hurricane on their backs.

He saw Balthazar vanish right before the rugaru leapt onto him. Balthazar reappeared behind him, grabbed his head and twisted violently. The rugaru's neck cracked like dry twigs. He crumpled to the ground limply. Sam continued firing. A screaming woman charged at him. He flung his hand of the gun towards her direction, aimed and fired. Her head snapped back as the bullet ripped through her skull.

Suddenly the chamber was empty. Only a few had fallen from Sam's effort, more still descended down around him, violence reflected in all their eyes. Fear stabbed his gut. He briefly noticed Balthazar vanishing and reappearing, attacking the monsters with his superior strength and abilities. Balthazar provided Sam with enough time to quickly round the Impala, move to the trunk, and pray that Dean had a blowtorch stashed away. Suddenly he heard screams just as he opened the trunk. He glanced towards the sound and saw Balthazar punch through the chest of a rugaru, gore and blood splattered the tree behind him. Sam gulped.

Footsteps approached on all sides of Sam, he gazed up in time to see a large man jump onto him. Sam tried to sidestep out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The monster landed on top of him, his teeth a mangled, snarling mess as he snapped viciously at his face. Sam attempted to dislodge the creature but its superior strength outmatched his.

Sam reached frantically to his jacket pocket and clasped his pocket knife. The rugaru snapped again at him, getting closer, its hot breath fanning across his neck. Sam fisted his hand against the monster's face, holding him at bay as his other hand grasped the hilt of the knife. He pushed the monster's face upwards, exposing his throat as he slammed the knife into his jugular. Blood burst from the creature and onto Sam. He quickly rolled away, pushing the limp body off him.

"Sam!" Balthazar's cry reached Sam's ears then. Covered in blood, Sam shot a gaze in the direction of the angel. Balthazar's eyes were locked onto something behind him. Sam then heard the fast moving feet coming right at him. On his belly, Sam rolled again, dirt and gravel of the parking lot sticking to his blood drenched clothes. By the time Sam regained his lost ground, the rugaru flew at him.

Sam's only defense was the pocket knife. He gripped it tightly as he and the rugaru hit the gravel, grappling. Enraged that he was yet again taken by surprise, Sam gritted his teeth and outmaneuvered the creature. He crossed his legs out from beneath him, then flipped the creature on to its back and stabbed him through the heart. The rugaru gasped painfully, gurgling blood.

"Sam, darling…" Balthazar's savvy voice echoed across the parking lot from the outline of the forest. Sam got to his feet and saw the angel too was covered in blood, his hair matted with mud from the forest and his face splattered with pellets of blood. Sam knew he looked worse. "How does one kill a rugaru? Because the bastards keep getting back up."

Sam noted that Balthazar had a struggling rugaru pinned underneath his boot heel and another one snapping his teeth angrily by the throat against the tree. Sam ran back to the Impala, flung open the lock box and dug through the armory. Knives, guns, shotguns, a machete, an axe, saw, rock salt, rope, more knives… finally, Sam thought with relief as he found the hand held torch that Dean must have made and decided to keep.

Thank God Dean was a rat-pack when it came to weaponry. Sam hit the hilt of the torch and flames burst from the tip.

After several minutes of torching the bloodied bodies of the monsters, police sirens wailed in the distance. "Time to go," Sam said as he scorched the final creature in the darkness of the forest. The monster screamed, as it melted into a smoking pile of bone and ash.

"Would you like a lift home?" Balthazar asked, wiping the mud and blood from his face with the palm of his hand.

On the outlines of the forest, Sam could see the road up ahead and the oncoming police lights flashed brightly. He shook his head, "Dean would kill me if I got his car impounded." He smiled gratefully then at the angel, "thanks though."

Balthazar returned the smile, "Anytime, darling."

"I mean… for helping me." Sam said sincerely.

Balthazar titled his head slightly then with a small shrug said, "I was here."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to help."

"Why, so you could get yourself killed in order to back out of our deal?" Balthazar retorted coolly.

Sam had forgotten all about that. He stiffened. The lights of the police seemed brighter now and the sirens screamed in the near distance.

"Balthazar… I…" Sam began but Balthazar cut him off with a shake of the head.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "We'll talk later. Now go- you have some fleeing to do."

Sam turned to head back to the parking lot, but hesitated. He gazed back to the curious angel. "Why did you help me, Balthazar? I already owe you- why bother helping me again?"

Balthazar's gaze became heated instantly as he seemed to caress every inch of Sam's body with just one sultry look. "I didn't lie to that monster when I said I have a fondness for you, darling…" he stepped forward, reached and touched the side of Sam's cheek. He wiped off a speck of blood and dirt. It was an intimate gesture, which Sam felt his body instantly respond to. "So don't go getting yourself killed before our next chat, alright?"

Sam inhaled sharply when Balthazar's soft fingers brushed the corner of his mouth before suddenly vanishing right before his eyes. Sam fought to control his rapidly beating heart as he forced his legs to move and quickly race back to the Impala. The angel seemed so cool and indifferent at first. His insensitivity and cold, mocking remarks were all just a show. But could he trust him?

Sam was beginning to wonder if there was something much more to this angel than just an arrogant smile. He shoved those thoughts to the side then, realizing that the attack of a pack of bloodthirsty rugarus was not something that usually happened to Sam. He had to talk to Dean and figure out who else soulless Sam pissed off. How did they find him? Had they been hunting him? His thoughts raced with concern and questions.

Yet Sam couldn't help but also wonder why his heart still fluttered from his brief encounter with Balthazar as he sped off onto the highway.

**_TBC_**


	4. Ch 4: Night of the Hunter

**Chapter 4: Night of the Hunter**

Balthazar watched the outside of the darken motel. Sam had arrived less than 20 minutes ago. The Impala sat motionless in the parking lot. The steel, metallic black beast slumbered peacefully. Balthazar had followed Sam from the bar after amusingly watching the police scamper about the forest searching vainly for suspects or anything to indicate a battle that had happened outside the bar. Yet Sam did a superb job on torching the monstrous bodies to a pile of dust and ash, which Balthazar with a simple flap of his wings, sent scattering into the wind.

Now he stood, just as motionless as the slumbering motel occupants. Yet the light was on in the Winchester's motel room. He knew Sam was probably explaining the rabid pack of rugaru creatures that had attacked him. Sam was covered head to toe in dirt and blood, trying to hide that from Dean would have been impossible. Besides he knew that this soulful Sam would be more inclined to be honest with his brother than the one Balthazar had encountered a few weeks before.

A slow smile spread across Balthazar face. Yes, that Sam Winchester had been quite different. There had been a hint of menace and violence underneath that muscular shell of a man. And that Sam had been more than willing to go to bed with Balthazar to seal their deal. Balthazar remembered vividly the way Sam had roughly grabbed him, dominating him completely, sucking his cock and letting Balthazar fuck him senselessly until they both had intensely powerful orgasms. Afterwards he wanted to chain that incredibly shameless man to his bed

The idea of Sam, naked, his cock pulsating with a throbbing need, strapped down to a bed with desperate lust etched across his face sent a thrill coursing through Balthazar's entire body, making him hard with his own need. He wanted that Sam back. Yet the one he encountered this evening was just as interesting. This Sam had a vulnerability that the soulless one didn't. He even still managed to hold his own and fight back with the same brutal fierceness one might expect from his former self.

This Sam cared. This Sam felt fear. This Sam fought with reason, making him human again. Balthazar appreciated and even liked that about the new Sam.

A flapping of wings descended on him. Balthazar didn't even bother glancing over his shoulder to know that Castiel stood behind him. "Balthazar," the angel said in his usual gruff, somewhat grating tone. "What are you doing here?"

Balthazar shrugged noncommittally, "I heard that little ol' Sammy got his soul back. I just wanted to see if it was true."

"It is," Cas admitted, stepping towards him, face stoic and unreadable. "Why do you care?"

"Cas, you are always so blunt. I guess that's why I like you," Balthazar retorted with a coy smile. When Cas just stared coldly in return, Balthazar rolled his eyes. "All right," he said dramatically, "I don't care if Sam has his soul back or not."

"That still doesn't explain your presence here, Balthazar."

Balthazar's smile faded. Cas was such a killjoy. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be gathering your forces for the upcoming civil war?"

Cas straightened, his trench coat immaculate has ever yet his tie was still lopsided. "You're evading the question."

"So?"

Cas sent him a hard look, then when he realized Balthazar was not easy to break he let out a brief sigh of frustration. "I'm afraid for Sam."

Balthazar felt a weird jolt punch through his stomach. Why would Cas be afraid for Sam? Balthazar didn't respond, waiting for Cas to continue.

"Hell mangled his soul, Balthazar. I touched it. It's…" he hesitated, "unpleasant…"

Cas words chilled Balthazar's cool demeanor. "He seems fine to me, Cas."

Cas's eyes instantly went to the entrance of their motel room, "Death put up a wall to block his memories from his time spent in Hell with Lucifer and Michael."

Balthazar stiffened. He knew that memory loss was known to happen when rising from any form of Hell or Heaven. He didn't expect the Horseman Death would actually do it for Sam, to protect him from himself essentially.

Balthazar felt his heart churn over uncomfortably. He assumed Sam would be fine, a bit of memory loss, soul back in place and wha-la, back to normal. Yet if what Cas was saying was true, then the wall built in Sam's mind could crumble eventually and there would be nothing to save him then.

A sharp pang of guilt struck Balthazar. He had lied to Sam about their deal. Soulless Sam already paid off his debt, yet because of Balthazar's greedy nature, he wanted more. So he took advantage of Sam's memory loss and decided to reinstate the debt to get another free night with the hunter.

"So you're waiting around for him to _what_…? Explode?" Balthazar asked passively though the thought of Cas watching out for Sam made him strangely jealous and even angry. Huh, he thought, curious. He'd have to reevaluate these emotions later regarding Sam Winchester.

Cas hesitated, his eyes slightly widening in alarm. Balthazar noticed he shifted his feet. "Uh- yeah," Cas said- obviously lying.

"Cas you're an absolute terrible liar," Balthazar chastised, "If you plan on hanging around your human pets, you need to work on it a bit. They have a pension for detecting bullshit, darling. It's one of Dean's specialties."

Cas's face fell slightly, "I know. I'm working on it with Dean."

Balthazar wanted to laugh at the determination in his voice. He also noticed the faint blush cross Cas's cheeks when he said Dean's name. Balthazar raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. He had jokingly thought for ages that Castiel was a bit too dedicated to his humans, especially the annoying Dean Winchester. Now he knew why. Cas had a crush on the hunter.

"So Cas, tell us why you're _really_ here, eh?"

Cas shot him a startled look. "I told you…"

"No, again- we've established this, you lied. So out with it," he demanded. When Cas remained tight-lipped Balthazar rolled his eyes heavenward, "I'll find out eventually, you know this."

"Fine," Cas growled. "I'm here…" the words seemed almost painful for Cas to say. "I'm here for Dean."

Balthazar grinned boyishly in his moment of triumph over Cas's admission, "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Cas glared hotly back at him, "what? Why?"

"Oh- I dunno, to tease you about you're little crush."

"It's not a crush," Cas stated flatly, balling his hands into tight fists as if wanting to take a swing at Balthazar.

"I think so. You're stalking him."

"I am not.  
>"You're standing outside his motel room, middle of the night and not telling him this…" Balthazar trailed off, loving Cas's sore look. "I'd say- <em>major<em> crush. Lots of complex, slightly sticking feelings involved. Am I wrong?"

Cas's jaw flexed angrily in his mouth. Balthazar smiled knowingly.

"It's okay, I won't say a thing." Balthazar shoved his hands into his pockets innocently, "mums the word."

Cas's hostility made the whole situation that much more enjoyable for Balthazar.

"What do you want for your silence Balthazar?" Cas asked knowing Balthazar all too well. He smiled mischievously over to the angel by his side. He knew exactly what he wanted. It was in that room with what Cas wanted.

With a twinkle in his eye, Balthazar said, "I have an idea…"

Sam stripped off his blood stained jacket.

"Rugarus? A pack of them?" Dean asked shocked.

"I know," Sam repeated. Dean stared at him incredulously when Sam had walked in earlier, covered in blood. Yet what upset Sam wasn't about Dean's reaction instead it was what he had asked next, 'who'd you kill?'. As if Sam just walked around killing willy-nilly. Sam gritted his teeth angrily, brushed past Dean and slammed the bathroom door. Dean knew he had his soul back- he was there when it friggin happened! But he still didn't trust that he was back to normal yet.

After several long minutes in the bathroom, Sam emerged with blood free hands and face. Dean looked grave but didn't pounce on him for answers, simply waited for Sam to explain. Sam knew it would take time to trust him again and for Dean to realize that he was back, for good. No one was going to walk away with his soul any time soon. It was a difficult transition for both of them. Sam knew he had to give Dean time. He understood that about his brother.

Sam explained being at the bar and then the rugarus finding him and attacking.

"Rugarus don't just go around attacking people." Dean said. His face hard and angry. "Why'd they go after you?"

Sam pulled out a beer from the fridge. "I have no idea…" he popped the cap off and tossed back a much needed drink. "They said I killed their mother," Sam explained, his gruff hollow.

Dean's whole body became ridge then. He sat, immobile on the edge of his chair.

"Dean?" Sam asked, realizing his brother knew something and wasn't telling him.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and finally looked back to Sam. "You probably did kill their mother, Sam. You were hunting monsters with Samuel for a while. God only knows what you too did to half the creatures you ended up haul tying in the back of the truck."

Sam sighed heavily. Dean told him of what Samuel and he had done. He accepted that he had become a heartless bastard of a hunter and that he killed a lot of creatures over the past year. He had to have known then that sooner or later some of those big-badass monsters would want a little payback.

"How the hell did you manage to escape anyway? Those things are vicious sons-of-bitches." Dean commented. Sam leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, bracing himself.

"I had help," Sam answered truthfully, yet uncertain of how Dean would react.

"Help?"

"Yeah," Sam hesitated unsure of how to explain Balthazar's presence without revealing why he was there in the first place. A debt. A night to be sinful. Sam gulped the last of the beer he had in his hand. "Balthazar… you know him?"

"Balthazar?" Dean got to his feet aghast. "That prick!" His eyes widened in alarm suddenly, "what did he want? Sam- whatever he said to you, don't believe him. He's a liar and hates our friggin guts."

Sam's heart plummeted. So Balthazar couldn't be trusted after all, Sam realized. He only helped him tonight as a charade to get in his good graces. But why? The angel's motive for being there had been about the debt Sam supposedly owed him. But what if that wasn't true too? What if there was no debt?

"We met him a few months back," Dean explained, "which was why you wouldn't remember him."

Sam wiped the corner of his mouth from the beer. He suddenly recalled Balthazar's fingers trailing over his lips that very evening. Balthazar sure act like he hated him. Maybe it was just a show? To get Sam back for something he did to him? But that wouldn't explain why he was so willing to fight alongside him against those monsters.

"If he hated me then why'd he save me?" Sam asked curiously from his brother.

Dean shrugged helplessly, "I have no clue. Maybe he wants something from you… I dunno."

Sam felt his spine stiffen. He didn't want to tell Dean that Balthazar did want something from him and it wasn't anything he wanted to reveal out loud.

"Well, whatever his reasons, Balthazar isn't to be trusted, Sam. I'm serious too. That guy is one conceited dick that would do anything to save his own ass," Dean said bitterly. "He's not like Cas. Cas we can rely on and trust. This guy… asshole." He emphasized dramatically.

"Got it, Dean." Sam said indifferently, "asshole."

Dean babbled on about asshole angels and how he wished the lot of them would fly off a short cliff. Sam listened with one ear. His thoughts kept returning to Balthazar. He was definitely an enigma. Yet for some reason Sam felt like he could trust this angel. Maybe it was because of his willingness to fight alongside him this evening. Or the smug way he smiled at Sam that made his heart twist strangely. It didn't matter. He needed to talk with him. Get some real answers. Sam hesitated at the thought. Sure he might be able to ask for Balthazar to be honest with him, but what if he brought up the debt again? What if the only way for Sam to get the truth was to have his night with Balthazar? Sam felt a sudden whirl of anticipation flutter through his belly as his groin tightened between his legs.

Sam leaned over the counter, hiding his erection from sight. Damn, he thought in surprise. Obviously Balthazar affected him on a level he knew nothing about. He blamed it on the wall in his head. Unable to tap into his own memories was beginning to frustrate the hell out of him. Still, Sam couldn't deny he was sexually attracted to the angel now. Bonner and all. So what if he just agreed to a night with Balthazar? Would it be so terrible? Sam's erection throbbed painfully then, as if knowing that having Balthazar, panting out his name, trembling beneath his touch and sucking on his cock, wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sam had to think about it. He was rational like that. He wouldn't just walk up to Balthazar and say 'yes!'. He needed to sort out if he could trust the angel first, no matter what he felt. Then, when Sam was ready, he would mention the debt. In the meantime, Sam wanted to find out how those rugarus found him and if there were more out there waiting for him in the darkness.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Thanks for all the awesome comments so far! hope you liked my Cas moment. It's early enough in the season for Cas &amp; Dean's relationship to still be relatively normal- before Cas goes darkside. Anywho- seriously- thanks again for the funsupportive comments. i always look forward to what everyones reaction will be & it's inspiring too- makes me want to write a little more for that day even if im totally exhausted.****

**~luv kidneythieves **


	5. Ch 5: Stranger in a Strange Land

**Chapter 5: Stranger in a Strange Land**

"I think I found something," Dean said as he flipped his laptop to show Sam his discovery.

Sam glanced over the computer screen then back to Dean with a raised eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly," Dean was smiling gleefully. "C'mon- we need a case and this is it."

"Yeah, but still- that's a bit…"

"Perfect," Dean nodded confidently over his great find.

Sam didn't hold back his sigh, "I think we should keep looking for the rugarus…"

"We've been looking for two weeks, Sam. We've found less than nothing. I can't keep driving around without knowing what I'm friggin lookin' for."

"We know what…"

Dean cut him off with a hard tone, "No- we don't. You killed the rugarus that wanted you dead, enough said. Case closed. Now on to the next hunt. All right?"

Dean's expression was as hard as his tone now. He wanted to do a real job. He couldn't blame him. Sam knew the past few days Dean had been itching to get out of the car and just do something. And that something had to be a job. A real one where they weren't hopelessly driving around in search for more rugarus.

Sam knew Dean was right though. It was time to move on. Sam reluctantly pulled the laptop towards him on the table and investigated the website Dean had found. The flashy website had an exotic draw to it, with sensual writings advertising that it made people's dreams come true with just one visit to the fetish club. Pictures of men and women, dressed in anything from leather, to risky costumes. It looked like just any other fetish club out there. So if Dean wanted to go on his spare time, then by all means. But Sam wasn't interested.

Sam eyed Dean suspiciously, "How is this our next case?"

"The line- 'make all your dreams come true after just one visit'." Dean explained. Sam remained unconvinced.

Dean let out a quick sigh before pulling up another site. "Missing persons, all between the ages of 25-30. All were supporters of this club."

Intrigued Sam inspected the missing persons reports. "How many are missing?"

"Five," Dean responded. "Each one of them had been known to visiting this club on multiple occasions. Each one posted they were going there the night they went missing."

Surprised at his brother's thorough research Sam shot him a look, "You did all this research on your own?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah. Wasn't hard. I just read their facebook profiles. It's weird how people post their whole lives on the web for everyone to see. I gotta say- it makes life easier for would-be stalkers. No more stranger danger, cause they're your friend on facebook!"

Sam snorted, yeah he agreed with him on that part. "So what do you think? Something's snatching them when they're at the club?"

Dean broke into his boyish smile again, "Only one way to find out."

Dean jumped to his feet and began gathering his jacket and keys. Sam realized suddenly that Dean meant on walking into the club tonight, guns blazing. Or more like getting his own fantasy on. He stood, "Wait… you can't just walk in there Dean. We need to find out a little more on this club and the people who visit it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "C'mon Sammy. We've been cooped up in the car for two weeks doing nothing. I need to shoot something."

Sam ran a careless hand through his hair, trying to think this out quickly and reason with Dean. But sometimes when he got an idea in his head, it infected him. "We should at least have some backup. Maybe Cas can help out- see if he can sense anything before we just walk in there."

Dean hesitated a second, then with a frustrated huff said, "Fine! Whatever, you call him then."

Sam let out a relieved sigh and prayed for Cas. A few seconds later, a sound of flapping wings descended on them and a breeze filled the motel room.

"Sam, Dean…" Cas's said in his usual rough voice. "What's wrong?"

"Sam won't let me go clubbin'," Dean replied irritably.

"What's clubbin'?" Cas asked clearly perplexed by this term. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Dean's childishness.

"He wants to go to a club, Cas. He thinks people have gone missing after they go to this place." Sam explained.

Cas glanced to Dean and frowned, "Why do you need my permission to go?"

Sam smothered a laugh as Dean grunted irritably at the angel. "It's not that…" Dean said in a moan like voice. "Sam wants you to tag along and see if this place is too dangerous for us to just walk in to."

"How would I know if it's dangerous?"

"Cause you're a friggin' angel," Dean retorted hotly. "Use your angel mojo and sense out its vibes."

"Vibes?" Cas asked still obviously not understanding what the brothers were asking of him.

Sam was losing patience and quickly with them. "Wait… I have an idea," he suggested. "You two go, check it out. Cas can poke around while you see what you can find out about the place."

Dean nodded happily, glad they were making progress. "What about you?"

Sam knew it would have to come to this. He didn't want Dean going into the club and getting distracted by the girls or toys or whatever this fetish club had to offer his randy brother. "I'll go in as a potential client."

"Aw! C'mon- that's not fair. I wanted to do that, Sam." Dean complained loudly.

"I seriously doubt you of all people can just stroll into that club and not be affected, Dean." Sam retorted confidently, knowing his brother's weaknesses all too well.

Dean gave a reluctant nod but still didn't seem happy about it. "Fine," he bit out. "Go have fun, bastard," he mumbled under his breath as he glanced over to Cas. "C'mon- mojo us to the club. Sam will drive." Dean held out a begrudging hand to the angel. Cas acted like a deer caught in headlights, not sure of how he should proceed. Sam watched as Dean locked eyes on the awkward angel, then Cas finally moved towards him hesitantly, slipped his hand into his and they vanished together.

Sam let out his long awaited sigh, grabbed the keys to the Impala and laptop. Twenty minutes later he arrived at the shady club, lit in red lights and torches. It reminded him of something out of a graphic novel, with the shaded windows, gates and statue gargoyles out front that probably breathed fire to impress the guests. It was two stories high and mansion like, with the large red double doors opened and slightly menacing.

He got out of the Impala and hesitated. He wasn't sure going into this place was the greatest idea ever, especially since he had no idea what he was stepping into or what creature lurked inside. And he had a feeling they weren't going to let him walk in with a gun. If only he had his own little personal Cas he'd at least feel slightly more protected. He wanted Cas with Dean in case they actually ran into a badie. Now, Sam felt vulnerable without backup…

His mind suddenly brought forth an image of a smug, rouge smile. Sam took a breath and realized that he might have to ask help from Balthazar… again. Except if Sam asked for his help, than Balthazar would remind him of his debt. Sam gritted his teeth and decided to bite the bullet. He'd let Balthazar have his damn night. Soulless Sam left him no choice in the matter anyway. So he might as well get the angels help now and agree to his terms later.

Sam prayed for the angel, hoping that he might be listening because he didn't have time to summon him.

Suddenly a torch in the parking lot snuffed out and a breeze hit Sam's face. He turned to see Balthazar appear out of the darkness. When their eyes locked, Sam's heart skipped a beat. Damnit, he thought angrily at himself. He wanted more than just this angel's help. He wanted him, he realized suddenly. No wonder it didn't take Sam very long to consider the ramifications of calling Balthazar for help.

"Sam, darling…" his voice was velvety smooth over Sam's nerves. "You called?"

Sam cleared his throat and slammed the door of the Impala. "I need your help again," he said with an air of command.

Balthazar sensed his angry frustration and simply arched an eyebrow. "You need _my_ help?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Sam said seething.

"Well now," Balthazar seemed to consider the idea before asking, "What do I get in return for my assistance this evening, Sam?"

Sam exhaled slowly, knowing he might regret this later. But at the moment it didn't matter. There were possibly five innocent people in that club that needed their help and Dean was prowling about in danger. Sam didn't have time to rationalize the situation. Dean didn't give him many options at this point.

"I'll fulfill my debt," Sam finally replied.

Balthazar looked genuinely surprised at Sam. It was as if he hadn't believed Sam would repay his debt. After a few seconds, Balthazar's lips titled into a coy smile, "Sounds fair," he said smoothly. He strode up to Sam then, brushing the back of his knuckles along his shirt, barely grazing his skin beneath. Balthazar's physical proximity was intoxicating. His cologne wafted over Sam's senses and his skin tingled on his neck when he felt the warmth of Balthazar's breath fanned his face. Sam's groin tightened unexpectedly and his body burned with an oncoming need.

Balthazar's steady pale blue eyes never wavered from his, "What shall you have me do then?" he asked in a husky purr.

Sam gulped. "Your… you and me…" he fumbled for the words. Balthazar's smoldering look was making him dumb. He took a sudden step back, regaining his composure. "We're going in as potential clients to this club."

Balthazar finally unstuck his eyes from Sam to glance over his shoulder to the darkly lit club. A boyish grin spread over his face in obvious excitement, "You don't have to ask me twice, darling." He held out his arm for Sam, his finely cut suit jacket fit him perfectly and enhanced his air of confidence that surrounded him, "Shall we?"

Sam stared at the arm for a moment, unsure if he wanted to accept it. But finally Sam relented. Balthazar's disarming smile was not missed by Sam as they walked into the club, together.

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas were well hidden in the surrounding forest of the night club. They could see patrons leaving and entering and also the back entrance. Not too much activity was happening at the moment, yet from their position they could see anything should something arise and still not be seen themselves.<p>

Dean mumbled to himself about missing out on all the 'good stuff' and continually complained about being stuck outside while Sam got to 'play' inside. Cas listened to him vent for almost a half an hour before he finally lost patience with the hunter. "Enough," he said with his unmistakable tone of authority. "Sam's inside investigating. We're outside investigating." He rounded on Dean then, his eyes cold, "So deal with it."

Dean's face contorted, enraged. "It's just not friggin fair. I was the one who found this place. I should be able to go inside at least!"

"You sound like a spoiled child, Dean. Grow up," Cas commented harshly and turned his back to the hunter.

"Grow up!" Dean said through gritted teeth. "You know what Cas- shove it. I've been stuck playing your nanny for the past year."

Cas spun on his heel then to glare dangerously at him. "What are you talking about?"

Dean cocked an arrogant eyebrow, proud that he got Cas's feathers in a bunch. "You've been following me around like some lost puppy ever since you lost daddy. I've been picking up the pieces of you ever since."

Cas narrowed his eyes at the ruggedly handsome hunter. Sure he felt anger towards Dean's defiant attitude and careless, almost hurtful remarks but Cas also still felt that weird tingle in his belly. It always happened whenever he was near Dean. At first he thought it was just his physical immediacy and Cas tried distancing himself from the hunter. But when he realized that it didn't matter how far he was from Dean, he still felt a tension in his stomach and an urgency to see him. He also, at times, experienced an overwhelming urge to be close especially when Dean's natural male scent drifted over his senses and his husky voice echoed in his ears. Cas wanted to touch, to take, to taste…

"I never asked you to help me, you choose to do so." Cas retorted coldly, masking his arousal with anger.

Dean shook his head in disgust, "I wasn't going to let you drown in your own self-pity, you idiot. Of course I was going to help you. You're my friend."

The argument between them abruptly drained away. Cas didn't want to fight and neither did Dean. Silence washed over them and echoed through the forest now. Finally Cas said gruffly, "I'm sorry if my behavior made you feel that it was necessary to help." He looked away, unable to meet Dean's unreadable, distant eyes.

Dean mumbled a curse then leaned heavily against a tree, "shut up, Cas."

"I'm serious Dean, you choose to help- I never asked you…" Cas suddenly stopped talking when Dean abruptly grabbed him from behind and threw him roughly against the bark of the tree. Cas narrowed his eyes angrily. "What are you…" he broke off his question when he saw the burning intensity in Dean's dark green eyes. Cas reeled back in surprise. But only for a moment. He felt that same need, that same hungry desire in his own being and now seeing it in the depths of Dean's eyes, etched on his handsomely chiseled face. It made him realize that he wasn't the only one with these feelings.

"Let me go," Cas breathed out suddenly. Being this close to take him was dangerous… these feelings felt perilous…

Dean hesitated then, a flash of confusion shuttering his eyes as his hold slacken and he stepped away. The momentary passion that had sparked in Dean's eyes slowly faded as he quickly glanced away, rubbing his neck absently, his expression almost seemed pained. Cas felt uncomfortable. He wondered if Dean saw the desire in Cas's own face. He barely hid it most of the time and Balthazar saw it right away. Dean couldn't remain ignorant of his feelings for very much longer. It was inevitable at this point. They spent so much time together that Dean was bound to recognize the emotional comprise Cas was in when it came to his hunter.

Finally, after an agonizingly long silence Dean spoke. His voice gruffer than usual and somewhat strained, "I think we should get closer to the, eh, building. Just in case Sam needs us."

Dean glanced quickly over his shoulder to Cas. Cas simply nodded. Dean instantly took off down the hillside to hunker closer to the tree line surrounding the night club. Cas took a deep breath, trying to settle the tornado of emotions and physical pressures that had built inside him. He had never experienced anything like that before. He needed to learn how to focus and control himself when such situations occur again. A part of him wanted to feel Dean's body pressed up against his once more, and another was petrified of what would happen if Dean chose to do it again. Mostly because Cas wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself the next time…

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>**This story kinda took a different direction than i had expected. I got the idea of the night club &amp; it stuck- it wouldn't go away so wha-la. lol. Anywho i hope u guyz are cool with the story so far. I guess i just really wanted to do something different. And btw... i have no idea what's going on between Dean &amp; Cas... ^_- plz, plz comment review. thanks!****

**~luv kidneythieves**


	6. Ch 6: Evil Is Going On

**Chapter 6: Evil (Is Going On)**

"So you two will be sharing the experience together?" the gothic attired young woman with several unfortunate piercings asked them at the reception desk of the nightclub. Her face seemed to be pinched in a permanent snarl or grimace. Balthazar wondered vaguely if this fetish club was really one of those awful pain clubs. He wasn't interested in hitting anyone. It might be that glimmer of angelic belief in him of not hurting the innocent- just the evil. However the concept of the sadistic clubs weren't beyond him. He knew it was mutual fun and yadda, yadda. Except he preferred willing participants in his sexual encounters. Not groveling lapdogs.

"Uh," Sam began unsure. Balthazar moved in with a grand gesture of intimacy for Sam as he took his thick, muscled arm beneath his and snuggled himself into the big lug. "Yes we will, dear." He answered, "That's acceptable I would imagine?"

She smiled thinly at him, her pasty white face shining briefly with a slight beauty as she nodded, "Yes. We prefer couples. It makes it the experience for you all the more comfortable."

She makes it sound like a bloody operation, Balthazar thought dully as he continued to smile coolly at her.

She typed quickly into her computer, before glancing up, "Payment?"

"Of course," Balthazar glanced over to Sam. Sam seemed to bite back the urge to sigh as he grudgingly pulled out his wallet and slipped a credit card on the counter. Their gothic hostess picked up the plastic with red tipped nails and with one fluid swipe, they were in.

She walked toward the closed double doors in the inner entrance. Her long black dress was medieval yet her spiked high heels were not as she strutted to the doors. They opened for her, two large burly guards stood on the other side. "This way please," she said airily.

Balthazar and Sam followed a few steps behind her as the mansion/club unfolded before them. The hallways were lit with torches like from some gothic horror movie.

"She's very, uhm- pleasant," Sam breathed besides him.

"I was going to say French," Balthazar replied drily as he let them be led by the heavily pierced young lady into the darken hallways.

The hallways seemed endless. Its dark corridors led off to different paths and in all unusual directions. One hallway led to a long end of doors while another to a dead end. The place was built to get people lost which was Balthazar's only conclusion as their host led them into a lounge style bar where people seemed to have gathered for a cocktail before strolling off into their assigned room for the evenings entertainment.

Balthazar purred in approval of the risqué bar, littered with beautiful people with expensive taste. "I like this place," he said as their hostess led them to the bar. She held up two fingers to the bartender. The bartender nodded in return and brought forth two green liquor drinks in spiral glasses. Warning bells went off instantly in Balthazar's head. He didn't want Sam to drink anything in here. It was too dangerous.

Their hostess handed them the drinks. Balthazar gladly took his, though he saw the narrow slant in Sam's eyes as he accepted his drink.

"Bottoms up, darling," He cheered his glass with Sam's even though the hunter didn't seemed pleased with the drink in his hand.

Sam stilled on taking a drink, holding the glass in his hand with clear disapproval. "I'm not thirsty."

Balthazar pursed his lips with the glass rim barely touching his bottom lip. He withdrew the glass, which caught the attention of their hostess. She stepped forward, "This is our house special, please." She indicated for them both to drink. "We only serve the best here, but for new clients we serve the rare."

"Which means expensive," Balthazar commented to Sam. Sam still refused to drink. Balthazar smiled thinly at her, "do you mind if I have a word alone with my friend, sweetheart?"

Her face pinched unhappily before nodding icily and returning to the bar.

"I'm not drinking this," Sam whispered quickly the moment she was out of hearing distance.

"Yes you are," Balthazar moved closer, holding the glass in Sam's hand. "We'll drink this together."

"What? Are you insane?" Sam asked alarmed, "what if this is how they get their victims? Drinking some innocent drink that turns out to be laced with god knows what and…"

Balthazar glanced over to the hostess who noticed Sam's aggravation. Balthazar cut him off with his sharp tone, "Enough. I get it. I'm not stupid. But I am an angel. Their liquor won't have an effect on me, Sam."

Sam remained unconvinced.

"Trust me, I've drank more poisonous cocktail-laced drinks to get a buzz than bloody Pairs Hilton. Now please, just go with this. She needs to see us both drink so we can get behind the curtain. This is the incitation, Sam. If we don't drink- we don't get to the next phase."

Sam glanced down at his drink, his dark eyes intent and hard. For a brief second Balthazar saw the fear glimmer from the depths of those warm brown eyes. He moved to him, feeling the absurd need to comfort and reassure. He placed a casual hand on his elbow. "It's all right," he stated firmly. "I won't let anything happen." _To you_, he thought but resisted the urge to say out loud. It felt too intimate, too… emotional.

Sam cleared his throat and with one swift move, he drank the green liquid, trusting Balthazar. Balthazar quickly followed suit, glad that Sam decided to go through with this. They both knew it was dangerous and probably even reckless but Balthazar wasn't a rebel without a cause. He knew the stakes.

The hostess returned to them with a pleasant smile on her face. "Good, now that you're finished, let me take you to your room for the evening."

They followed through yet another long maze of corridors and hallways. Finally after a few minutes she stopped in front of a darkly lit door and opened it with a set of keys. Balthazar stepped inside first, inspecting the room before Sam went in. The room was rather posh. It had a king size bed with satin red sheets and a glowing fireplace already burning hot for them. It was richly designed with lust on the mind, he thought amusedly.

"Please relax, the experience will begin momentarily." She said breezily.

"Wait, I have some questions. How exactly does this work..?" Sam asked curiously.

She smiled passively at him, "All will be revealed in due time. Wait here while I set up the entertainment for you."

And with that, she was gone. Balthazar heard her soundly lock the door behind her.

"Okay…" Sam said, slightly annoyed. "She's definitely hiding something."

"My guess- daddy issues," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Balthazar. I don't like this. It's too…" he sighed glancing around the room, clearly suspicious.

"Sexy?" Balthazar responded coyly. Sam's anger rose to his eyes now, spearing him with daggers from the other end of the room.

"Not what I was thinking," Sam retorted.

Balthazar shrugged indifferently as he walked to the side of the bed. He gently caressed the top cover of the satin bedspread. It was silky and smooth between his fingers. He trailed them from the top to bottom, loving the feel and imagining what it would be like to sleep in such heaven.

He gazed up to Sam and noticed the hunter's eyes were locked onto his hand on the bed. Balthazar felt the surge of excitement rush through his body. Sam's eyes were heavy with burning desire which inflamed Balthazar. He breathed through his nostrils, trying to control his impulse to leap across the room and devour Sam's luscious lips right there.

"If we were in any other place than here," Balthazar whispered huskily. His voice low and almost gruff, "Then I would take my night with you, Sam."

Sam's eyes shot to his, alarm spreading across his face, realizing he must have been caught staring. Sam glanced away quickly and walked to the fireplace, his looming figure silhouetted in the firelight.

Balthazar curled his fingers into his palm and squeezed. The building need to taste Sam again was becoming unbearable. He had waited far too long to take what was his.

What was his…? Balthazar hesitated at his own misgiving thoughts. Sam wasn't his. He knew that yet his mind rebelled. Bloody hell, how long had he been walking around with this aching desire which was currently burning a hole through his chest?

Suddenly his thoughts were quickly interrupted as he watched Sam frantically grasped at the wall above the fireplace. His head was titled downwards as if about to be sick. Balthazar began to move to him but in the progress he clumsily tripped over his own feet and fell to his knees.

His brain felt foggy and his limbs heavy as if under water. He reached out to Sam as he watched in horror as his hunter fell unconscious to the floor. He began to feel lightheaded now, drowsy almost. But angels never felt tired. They never slept! Balthazar gripped the end of the bed, fighting to keep his eyes open, fighting the urge to fall into darkness.

"Sam…" he breathed out weakly, blindly reaching for him, wanting to be close. He promised to keep him safe. He promised to protect him. He promised…

The bedroom door swung open then. He glanced up to see their bitch of a hostess walk inside with a heavily tattoo man. She arched a cold eyebrow down at Balthazar. Then she spoke, not addressing Balthazar but the man besides her. Her words were distant, so far off. "They want to be joined. Use him for the connection, he was willing." She gestured to Balthazar.

Balthazar clenched his jaw, painfully gritting his teeth, fighting his own useless vessel.

The tattoo man stepped forward and knelt in front of him, his hands outstretched. But Balthazar couldn't make out a face. Couldn't see past the fog in his vision. He wavered before letting his fingers slacken, the silk bed sheets slipping away as he dropped like a heavy stone to the floor, sleep taking him under.

* * *

><p>Dean watched another car pull out from the parking lot. He resisted the urge to let out a frustrated sigh. No sign of activity or even anything remotely dangerous. It was starting to feel like a normal everyday fetish club to Dean at this point. He tried to relax into the tree, the bark digging into his leather jacket. He'd been sitting the dark, damp forest for an hour now- waiting.<p>

Dean didn't usually mind stake outs when he was in his car, enjoying some good music or a hot burger. But at the moment, the cold night air bit at his ears, his nose was frozen solid and the only one keeping him company was the overly quite Cas. Dean absently shifted against the tree. Cas hadn't said a word since they had their little confrontation.

What the hell happened between them? He liked Cas sure, he was a good friend and an even better ally in battle. But he was an angel. And Dean was a human. Angels and humans didn't mix well in his opinion. So whatever glimmer or spark of sexual heat he saw in Cas's eyes, had to have been imagined he repeatedly told himself. Besides- it was Cas! The dorky guy who never been laid in his life. How would he know if he were sexually attracted to Dean anyway? Dean stilled at the thought. Sexually attracted… dear God, Cas an angel of the lord wanted to get the nasty on with him!

He nearly groaned as he let his head fall back against the hard tree. This was not good. Cas was a dude for one and Dean was a dude. No way was Dean doing that with another guy. It was downright unimaginable. He just had to stop seeing him for a bit after this. Let things cool down and settle. He didn't want to lead Cas on or let this continue.

Maybe he could try again with getting Cas a girl? Yeah, they could go to a bar, pick up a few chicks and let one go with Cas… his mind trailed off at the idea. Cas didn't do well the last time they tried this but if Dean explained things better, told him to just keep his mouth shut and not read anyone's mind then the night should go smoothly.

He tried to picture it. A young blond leading Cas into a bedroom, stripping him of his clothes, running her fingers through his soft messy hair, licking the stubble on the side of his cheek, straddling his hips, brushing a hand over his chest… Dean felt the tension between his thighs as an unexpected bonner began to grow. He gasped as excitement filled his entire body and the fantasy in his head changed dramatically. Cas's bright blue eyes shown upwards at his seducer, his mouth agap, his legs parted with a towering erection and his hands digging into the sheets of the bed. It wasn't a woman now that touched Cas. It was him. Dean was standing between Cas's parted legs. It was Dean sucking and biting his neck. It was Dean trailing his hand down Cas's chest, caressing his body with sensual touches. It was him- with Cas.

Dean stifled a groan and buried his hands into his face. Shit, shit, shit, he thought as he resisted the need to shove his hand over his aching cock. Damnit, what the hell? He wasn't supposed to have sexual feelings for Cas! This wasn't like him. He never thought of other guys like that. Yet it was Cas. Cas wasn't like anyone else he'd ever known. Cas was his angel. Cas was his. His stomach clenched and his erection throbbed.

"Dean…" Cas said besides him. Startled, Dean jumped.

"Jesus, Cas… give a guy a heart-attack why don'tcha?" Dean grumbled as the pressure in his pants began to ease.

"Sorry," Cas said in his rumbling voice. "It's just… I saw something."

Dean glanced up at Cas, noticing the intensity furrowed in his handsomely stoic face. Crap, did he just think Cas was handsome? Ignoring his own misguiding thoughts Dean scrambled to his feet and followed Cas's gaze down to the club. There he could see the back entrance and a woman, dressed in all black and heavily pierced, holding open the door.

Dean snorted, "yeah- she's human, Cas. A little weird but still human."

Cas shook his head, "No- not the girl. That," he indicated with a nod as Dean saw a heavily tattooed man emerged from the other end of the forest and walk towards her. Dean stilled. He recognized instantly what they were up against. His heart raced and his blood ran cold. Sam never faced these creatures like he had. They were evil sons-of-bitches that were dangerous as hell.

"We gotta get into that club," Dean breathed out steadily as the creature was led inside by the woman.

Cas shot him a surprised look, "I thought you said Sam could handle himself."

Dean pulled out his pearl handled gun from his waistband, "I was wrong. C'mon," he slowly moved down the hillside to the darken club. Sam was in danger and probably didn't even know it yet. He suddenly hated himself for letting him go in alone. Damnit, he could be reckless sometime, he thought angrily at himself. Now he had to get Sam the hell out of there, save those people if they were still alive and burn the friggin' nightclub down along with the creature inside it.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>**Thanks everyone for all the lovely &amp; totally motivating comments! I'm glad the direction of the story was liked! I also have the next few days off from work &amp; inspiration has struck in full (finally) for the story, which means I've already begun writing! Thanks, seriously for being awesome fans of the story &amp; fantastical comments! **<strong>

**~kidneythieves**


	7. Ch 7: Beyond Here Lies Nothin'

**Chapter 7: Beyond Here Lies Nothin'**

Sensations wafted over Sam's senses. He inhaled sharply. Smoke filled his lungs. His eyes sprang open. Slowly his vision began to fill with images as if being awoke from a dream. Disoriented and feeling jumbled, he shook his head as though it would clear the fog from his mind. Sounds came into focus and closer, surrounding him. Then with a sudden rush, every light, sound, touch and smell came into fruition before him.

Music was the first thing he noticed. It was something from the 1930s. It reminded him of swing music heard in old movies. He saw a band being led by a beautiful woman, wrapped in a lavish white satin dress. She sang in a throaty tone that made Sam think of sultry nights and hot passionate embraces.

The room he was in was packed to the brim with people. Dancing, talking or lounging at the bar. Except these weren't normal people. Sam watched in stunned amazement as men and women walked around in clothes from the 1930s. Fashion that hadn't been seen in decades. Men wearing pinstriped suits, wing-tipped leather shoes, hair cuts that were flat and slicked back, vests cut tight around their torso or with suspenders. He even saw a few men wearing fedoras. Sam reeled back in surprise as he watched women strut by him in scandalously short mini-dresses with feathers in their hair.

"Sir?" asked a male voice from behind him. Sam turned in his stool and noted that he was sitting at the bar of whatever club he was in.

Frowning he glanced to the man addressing him. It was the bartender. He wore a white suit shirt with a black vest. He looked like a singer from the rat-pack. Sam tried not to openly gape. These people really got into the whole look and feel of the experience of the 1930s.

"Would you like another drink?" the bartender asked him.

Sam shook his head, "No, thanks."

The bartender gave him a curt nod before tossing a towel over his shoulder and sauntering over to the other end of the crowded bar. Sam stared in disbelief. How the hell did he wind up here? He instantly remembered the nightclub he and Balthazar walked into. How they asked to experience the club together and… Balthazar!

He abruptly remembered falling unconscious but not before catching a glimpse of Balthazar also falling to his knees, succumbing to whatever poisonous cocktail they drank that the hostess gave them.

Balthazar was affected by the drink. Oh God, Sam thought horrified. What happened to them? Where was he now? He glanced around again, trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a cigarette woman carrying a selling cart around her shoulders, smiling at him with bright red lipstick. He motioned for her. The young girl's smile turned gleeful as she strutted over to him like a peacock. She looked twelve, Sam thought in slight disgust.

Her voice was high and almost squeaky as she asked, "Cigarette?"

"No," Sam said firmly, ignoring her peeved look. "Where am I?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened in surprise at him, "Chicago…"

Sam felt his stomach drop.

"Sir? Are you okay?" She asked in genuine concern.

He nodded absently running a hand through his hair. He noticed then that there was some type of oil in his hair. He pulled his hand back and examined it. Sam glanced down at his own clothes and for the first time realized he was also dressed the role of a 1930s swinger. Alarmed, he shot up, inspecting his clothes. He wore a brown pin stripped suit with a finely cut vest beneath. He even had a gold pocket watch clasp on his vest that led to his suit pant pocket. He held the watch in his hand, stared, dumbstruck. What the hell was going on? Where the hell was Balthazar? And how was he going to get out of here? Was this part of their experience? Questions zoomed through his head, all unanswerable.

Suddenly he heard raucous laughter coming from the end of the club. He recognized that laugh. He saw a booth lounge area, where several young girls crowded around with drinks in their hands. Then he saw him. A handsome blond man, smiling and laughing, without a care in the world.

"Balthazar…" he breathed out and rushed to him.

Balthazar was in the middle of a group of women, who where simpering around him with dazed looks on their faces. The angel was charming them all with his coy smile and sultry, passionate gazes. Sam approached, watching as the angel dipped his face into the crook of a woman's neck, flicking his tongue over her flesh. A sharp, almost painful jolt of jealousy reared its ugly head in Sam's gut. The beautiful young woman Balthazar was tonguing giggled loudly while her surrounding friends looked on yearningly at them.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. The few women at the table glanced up to him yet the woman who Balthazar was currently kissing hardly noticed as she gasped in ecstasy as the angel grabbed a handful of her breast.

Sam ground his teeth into ash in his mouth. "Balthazar!" He snapped out angrily then.

Suddenly the angel pulled away from the woman, annoyed. "What?"

When their eyes locked, surprise filled the angel's handsome face. Then confusion, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sam bit out, trying to contain the anger that gripped him. He wanted to thrash the damn angel. How dare he suck on some woman after he led Sam on for the past month! He breathed through his nose, desperately attempting to calm his nerves.

"Ladies," Balthazar said with a sad reluctance in his expression. "Would you please leave? I have an important matter to attend to with my friend here."

The ladies pouted and the one he'd been fondling, whimpered. Sam rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, the women sulked away from the table as Sam sat down with Balthazar.

Sam then noticed what Balthazar was wearing. He was dressed in an all black suit and tie. He seemed decades classier than the suits that were currently worn in the bar. His jacket was parted open to reveal the bright red lining inside, giving him the appearance of a devil rather than an angel. His face was cleanly cut, no stumble like he usually wore. His hair was slicked back similar to Sam's, though he noticed the fedora in the center of the table. It had to be Balthazar's because it matched his devilish outfit with a bright red feather pinned to the side of the black fedora. He could probably pass for a gangster or high-priced gigolo.

"How are you here?" Balthazar asked suddenly, his face taunt with panic.

"What do you mean? How are you here?" Sam did not like the fear etched in the angel's eyes.

"This is my…" he hesitated. Balthazar glanced around hopelessly. Sam had never seen him so vulnerable before, almost sensitive.

"What?" Sam finally asked.

"This is one of my favorite moments on earth." Balthazar said honestly, his face softening. His eyes seemed to constantly roam around the room, enjoying and relishing every sight. "I had spent limited time on earth in vessel form. But this…" he trailed off, his eyes glowing with remembrance. "This was the best night I ever had. I found this club in Chicago. Well actually I followed a girl here. I ended up at this booth all night with her…" his eyes searched her out and landed on the girl he'd been kissing. Sam's gut clenched uncomfortably again, but not in anger, jealousy. Jealous over a girl that no longer existed. Yet she still mattered to Balthazar. "I don't even remember her name… just how she tasted…"

Sam shifted in his seat awkwardly, wanting Balthazar to stop talking about her.

"It was the first night I had…" Balthazar hesitated, his eyes finally coming full circle, back to Sam. "I had sex," he admitted with a casual shrug.

Sam tried not to look so shocked but he couldn't help it. The Balthazar he knew was a womanizer, who seemed to spend a lot of time doing whatever or whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"It was also the last," He said almost callously. "I was forced back to Heaven afterwards. Let's just say I was punished cruelly for my impudence. That's probably why when Cas rebelled, I was so eager to leave myself. I wanted to experience it all again."

"Experience," Sam whispered out loud, his mind piecing together the puzzle of what was happening to them. He recalled what their hostess had said repeatedly 'experience'. This was it. They were in it now.

Balthazar shot him a confused look.

"I think I know what's happened," Sam said then, using what Balthazar had told him to solve their current problem. He remembered something like this happening to him and Dean a few years ago when they went looking for Bobby in a dream world. Dean's favorite memories or fantasies were brought to life right before Sam's eyes with perfect clarity that it seemed all too real. Just like now. This club. These people.

"I think we're dreaming…" Sam said slowly, still trying to make sense of it all.

"How? I don't dream."

"I know, but whatever we drank at that club… it must have been able to work on you."

Balthazar remained skeptical, "I don't know, Sam…"

"Look," Sam said sternly, feeling confident because he was right about this. "We're in _your_ dream. I couldn't think this up because it never happened to me. It happened to you and you're remembering it. You said it's your favorite memory, right? Well, of course this is the first place you think of when you fall asleep- it's your dream. You control it."

"That would explain my current appearance," Balthazar said with a smirk.

Sam frowned, puzzled.

Balthazar pointed to his face, "You recognized me in this vessel. I had a different one back then. But I prefer this one. So I imagined myself in this vessel, unconsciously I suppose."

Sam nodded at Balthazar conclusion. A horrible thought just occurred to him then- what if he didn't recognize Balthazar here? How long would he have been stuck here?

"All right, darling- now what?" Balthazar asked eyeing the bar with a newfound suspicion.

Sam sighed, "I have no idea. We have to get out of this dream but how…?" He gazed around helplessly, wishing he could figure out how to help them.

"Let me try something," Balthazar said, interrupting Sam's contemplation. Balthazar held up his hand and snapped his fingers. But nothing happened. Sam glanced around, seeing if anything had changed. Nothing. "Bloody hell," Balthazar muttered, shocked. "I'm powerless here."

Sam resisted the urge to groan. Great, a powerless angel in a dream world they couldn't get out of.

"What now?" Balthazar asked him.

"I wish I knew."

"Well, how do you humans usually wake up from a dream?" Balthazar asked, leaning towards him, intent on finding a way out.

Sam sat back into the plush booth, "I dunno- I just wake up."

"Yes, but how?" Balthazar stressed.

"Sometimes I fall off something or…" Sam froze.

Balthazar must have seen the revelation in Sam's face as he asked, "What?"

"Or I die," Sam finally answered.

"So you're saying we have to die to get out of here?"

Sam felt himself rebel against the idea instinctively. What if he were wrong? What if this wasn't a dream and they were only made to believe it? "That could be risky, Balthazar." Sam said honestly. "What if I'm wrong…? We die and…" _Don't wake up, ever_. He couldn't' finish the sentence. He couldn't even think about the possibility.

Balthazar's jaw flexed visibly as he grabbed the fedora on the table and slipped it on. "C'mon," he said as he got to his feet. Sam followed, unsure of where he was taking them.

"Where are we going?"

Balthazar moved easily through the crowd, almost as if they parted for him. "Some place quite."

Moments later they stood out in the freezing cold weather of Chicago. Balthazar seemed right at home, with his confident swagger and finely tailored suit. Sam was almost envious of this. How could Balthazar still be so cool and sure after everything? Sam had faced plenty of dangerous situations before and more to come he would imagine, yet he would still feel that moment of fear. The fear that this would be his last hunt, his last case, his last battle. He knew and accepted the fact that he would die doing this. He would die bloody and violent fighting for what he cared about.

Yet with Balthazar besides him, that fear seemed irrelevant. It didn't matter that he was a powerless angel. It didn't matter that he might not be trustworthy. Balthazar had a magnetism about him that made Sam believe he would be safe, protected. Sam felt the truth of that in his heart.

He could trust him. He could go into a battle with this angel and know with certainty that Balthazar would fight alongside him to the very bitter end. He knew it in his gut that Balthazar cared about him. Even if he pretended indifference.

Suddenly Balthazar walked across the deserted street and into a posh, luxurious hotel. Moments later they were inside, out of the cold and in their own room, without ever going through a lobby or seeing other people.

"Where are we?" Sam asked astounded by the vividness of the dream and how this room breathed life.

"My room- at the time," Balthazar answered. He turned to the bedside table and flicked on the lamp. "Whatever is happening, we got to get out of here." He said with his back to Sam. He pulled open a drawer and turned with a knife in his hand. It was the dagger that could kill any and all angels. "I'm not waiting here any longer."

Sam stilled, his heart raced at the sight of the lethal dagger. He didn't want to do it, but knew it had to be done. "All right," he said with a curt head nod.

Balthazar stepped towards him, hand clutching the dagger. "When we wake up…" He hesitated then smiled slyly up at Sam, "fight like hell, eh?"

Sam suddenly felt the tension ease as he chuckled softly, "Yeah."

Balthazar grinned sheepishly then with a hard sigh said, "Me first, okay?"

When Balthazar handed him the knife, fear rippled through Sam's body. He wanted to jerk away when he touched the dagger.

"If this isn't a dream and one of us should die," Balthazar's voice was husky and almost fearful. Sam searched his brilliant blue eyes, not wanting this conversation to be happening. "Then we'll know for sure because, well, I'll be dead."

Sam hadn't realized that he had moved close to the angel, nearly touching him. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt Balthazar.

"What if I'm wrong, Balthazar? What if I really kill you and this was never a dream?" Sam asked wrought with worry.

A soft smile crossed his lips, "You're over thinking this, darling. I trust you. Besides, do you really think I'd let just anyone kill me?"

Sam frowned down at him, watching the amusement dancing in those sky blue eyes.

"Aw- c'mon, Sam. Cheer up, it's not you going under the knife."

"Not yet," Sam whispered.

Balthazar's smile faded, "Right- well I suggest we do this before you change my mind." He teased.

Sam clutched the knife and held it against Balthazar's stomach. His hand suddenly trembled. Balthazar sensed Sam's reluctance and reached between them to grab his hand that yield the knife.

"Balthazar…" Sam breathed his name out shakily.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Balthazar reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around Sam's neck. Sam knew what he was doing before he did it. He wanted it to happen so he didn't fight it when Balthazar kissed him.

Their lips met softly, almost tentatively. It started off slow like honey, spreading through Sam with a warmth he never felt before. Balthazar's kiss was unsure and hesitant as if he wasn't confident Sam would return his kiss. But Sam did. He had to. He wanted to. He needed to. He deepened the kiss, titling his head to engulf more of the angel's soft lips.

He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Balthazar's wet heat. A groan escaped from the back of Balthazar's throat as he let Sam dominate the kiss. Sam felt his cock begin to ache at the needy sounds Balthazar made for him. For him. Not for some bimbo at a club, but for him. Balthazar was his angel. The thought inspired Sam as he ran free hand through Balthazar's short cropped hair, the fedora sliding off and onto the floor. His hair was rich and thick as he grabbed a handful, pushing his face harder against his.

It wasn't a hurried kiss, but lustful and thorough. He tasted every inch of the angel's delicious mouth, savoring it. Balthazar kneaded his fingers into Sam's neck, his thumb sliding over his jawbone. "Sam…" he whispered with an edgy hunger that sent Sam's heart fluttering and body on overdrive. He wanted so much more of this, more of him… he never wanted to stop this perfect kiss…

Suddenly Balthazar yanked his hand forward, the one that grasped the blade. Sam broke away from the kiss, fear choking him as he realized what Balthazar had done the moment warm blood seeped onto his hand. Balthazar let out a painful gasp, clutching Sam to him. Sam held him close, feeling his body begin to shake and weaken. Unable to stop him, Balthazar fell to his knees, taking Sam with him.

Balthazar's beautiful blue eyes shined bright with pain though he smiled at him. "That was a marvelous kiss, love…"

Sam heart clenched, his hand trembling in Balthazar's grasp, soaked in his blood.

"I hope we get to do that again…" Balthazar breathed out, his eyes drifting slowly shut.

Sam speechless with shock and fear up to this point finally spoke, "me too."

He watched in amazement as the angel's lips twitched one last time into a smile before he died in his arms. Sam instantly prayed that he was right- that this was all just a dream. Fear smothered him as he clung to Balthazar's lifeless body.

What if beyond this moment- lies nothing? What if he never woke up and he just killed the only friend he had here?

Numbly, Sam pulled out the knife from Balthazar's body and held it in his bloodied palm. Doubt, fear, pain, regret filled him. It was his turn now. Balthazar was gone. All that was left was him. He had to escape this pain which ripped through his chest mercilessly. It tore away at him trying to get at his soul. Sam gritted his teeth, placed the knife perilously over his heart. With one final look at Balthazar, he plunged the knife into his chest.

**_TBC_**


	8. Ch 8: An Angel's Fury

**Chapter 8: An Angel's Wrath**

Balthazar slowly opened his heavy eyelids. Groggy, disoriented, Balthazar felt a weird nausea seize his stomach.

"He's waking," growled a rasping male voice.

"He must not have drunk enough silene," replied a familiar female voice. The same voice as their manipulative bitch of a hostess. Balthazar lifted his heavy head, feeling completely drained and empty of all his angelic abilities.

He also saw the same tattooed man from before. His face was covered in tribal tattoos and his eyes glowed an ominous bright neon blue, supernatural like. He literally glowed in the dark, Balthazar thought dully as his sickness was already beginning to pass. He slowly regained semi-balance, his angelic abilities beginning to grow anew inside him.

The hostess sneered in disgust at Balthazar, her anger directed at him. "Take him under," she demanded of the heavily tattooed man.

Blue eyes stepped closer to Balthazar to examine him. Their gazes collided but all Balthazar could do at the moment was watch on helplessly. The creature raised his hands slowly then suddenly they sparkled with fiery blue flames. The creature reached out and touched Balthazar's face, cradling his cheek in his fiery blue palm. It wasn't painful as Balthazar had expected. He felt nothing but the sensation of the creature's hands. If Balthazar had any strength in him, he'd fight the bloody monster. But his body felt heavy and useless, his tongue thick and dried in his mouth.

The creature growled threatening at Balthazar. "He won't sleep…"

The hostess's stepped to them, her face pinched in a sneer. "What do you mean he won't sleep?"

Balthazar's tongue finally seemed to regain its ability to function as he said in a thick slur, "I already had my nap for the day, bitch."

Anger flashed over her pasty white skin as she seethed. "Kill him, he knows too much already."

"What about the other one?" the creature asked, glancing over to a figure strung up next to him. Balthazar attempted to look to the figure besides him, when he suddenly noticed that he was standing in a rather compromising position himself. Rope bound his arms and wrists above his head as a thick needle stuck out of his throat, draining his vessel of precious blood.

"He's still sleeping but he won't come back here if his friend vanishes. Might as well kill him too," she responded drily as she stalked back to the door, her heels clacking loudly. Balthazar watched her with hatred burning in his eyes. He knew she was speaking of Sam. Who else could it be if not his hunter?

He ruthlessly curled his fingers into the rope, pulling at it with what little strength he had regained. He was more determined now than ever to kill this woman and the creature holding him hostage. Nobody captured him. He was Balthazar the angel. Someone you didn't fuck with, he thought viciously.

He listened to the sounds of the woman locking the room behind her, trapping him inside with the blue eyed creature.

Balthazar began to slowly feel his powers reinvigorate him. The blue creature wasn't the one that stole his powers, something else had. Something unseen...

Suddenly the creature pulled out a long, malicious knife from inside his robe. It glinted in the light of his bright eyes. Balthazar twisted his hands in the knot above his head. He still wasn't yet strong enough to pull completely free.

A guttural moan sounded from besides Balthazar. He knew that moan… Sam! He desperately tried to see the hunter put his body was bound awkwardly. A growl erupted from the creature's throat as he stalked over to Sam, knife in hand. Fear leapt into Balthazar's heart as he twisted wildly at the rope now, letting his strength and powers fill him, letting the surge fill his vessel. Sam wouldn't die. Sam couldn't die. Not like this!

The rope snapped above him. Balthazar stumbled away, frantically pulling free of the rope which had twisted around his hands before yanking the needle out of his neck. Blood splattered his skin and the floor. The creature rounded on him instantly, snarling and letting out a hissing war-cry as he ran at him.

Balthazar might have regained some of his strength back but not all of it. He tried to dodge the creature but it was too fast, slamming into Balthazar's chest, sending them crashing backwards against the wall. He threw a hard punch into the side of the creature's face but it seemed unaffected by it as it snapped its' teeth and grabbed Balthazar by the throat. Thoroughly pissed off now, Balthazar dug his heels into the ground, feeling his powers regain momentum as he flung away from the creature's hold around him and slammed a hard fist into the center of his chest. The creature was sent flying backwards into the air and across the room, landing with a hard thud

Balthazar waved his hand into the air and twisted it into a fist. The creature still on the floor began whimpering and writhing painfully as Balthazar gripped his insides and ground them into muss. He continued to hold the creature like this as he saw Sam, his hunter, strung up like cattle about to be slaughtered. His face was pale, his eyes closed and body unmoving. A needle stuck from his neck, draining his blood. Draining his life. A horrible rage filled Balthazar as he twisted his fist harder, making the creature squeal and cry out in sweet, beautiful agony.

Balthazar noticed the knife on the floor in front of the creature. He seized the knife and with his powers, forced the creature to lift his neck, exposing the throat. Without hesitation, without second thoughts, Balthazar viciously slit the monster's throat. Blood spurted from the gaping wound as the blue eyed monster died. With a cool wave of his hand, he sent the lifeless corpse of the creature away and out of his path to Sam.

Sam was motionless, his ropes drawn taunt around his wrists, biting into his flesh. A dull, almost numb feeling overcame Balthazar then as he carefully pulled out the needle that dripped with the hunter's blood. Balthazar cut the ropes with a wave of his hand. He gingerly caught Sam around the chest, hauling his large frame up against his.

He knelt, cradling Sam's head in his hands. He absently stroked the side of his face, pushing the fallen strands of hair out of his eyes. Balthazar sat quietly with him in his arms, too scared to talk, to numb to feel anything. He nearly lost Sam… he nearly died… and unlike angels, humans didn't return from such brutal violence. Yet he knew Sam was strong. He was a fighter. A warrior. A lethal hunter. Nothing could stop him once he went after them. But he was also kind, absurdly intelligent, loyal and… wonderful. And Balthazar hadn't protected him. He lied to him- made him believe in him when Sam should have been running in the opposite direction.

Balthazar was a liar and a cheat. Someone who only looked out for number one. Survival and all that. He didn't deserve Sam's loyalty or trust. He didn't deserve Sam. Period. Balthazar felt Sam stir in his arms. He checked the hunter's pulse. It beat slowly, but it pulse nonetheless.

Suddenly a sound of flapping wings filled the room and Cas appeared at the door, stoic and passive as usual. His eyes widened though when he saw Balthazar on the floor with Sam. He stepped towards them, alarmed. "What happened?"

"A creature- something, I don't know. Anyway- it's dead." Balthazar breathed slowly, trying to remain calm and collected while he spoke to Cas, though all he could think about was the unconscious Sam Winchester in his arms.

"Is he alive?" Cas asked almost carefully, seeing the pain in Balthazar's eyes, though he knew he face was blank of all emotions.

"Yes, he lives." Balthazar pulled off his jacket and slipped it underneath Sam's head, pillowing it while he got to his feet.

"Balthazar," Cas said softly.

Balthazar didn't reply as he glanced one last time at the hunter but only able to see the deathly pale skin and the blood trickling down his neck. "Stay here," he demanded coldly of Cas before vanishing.

Dean glared angrily at the hostess. "I want to see my brother. I know he came in here. So you better start talkin'."

The gothic chick stood rigidly behind the counter, her face cold as her dead-like skin. "I can't help you with that, sir. Or clients expect their privacy to be upheld when they enter an establishment like this."

"Aw- bullshit, I know my brother's in here. I'll check every damn room if I have too," Dean shot back threateningly.

Two large guards suddenly walked through the double doors of the club, their burly figures were intimidating to say the least. Dean pretended indifference to the big lugs, "Hey guys- you mind tellin' your boss here that I've got some business in there."

They said nothing, simply glared dangerously at Dean under lower eyebrows. Dean had a feeling that they were just waiting for him to make a move so they could smash him into tiny little bits. Good thing he told Cas to check out the rooms and find Sam before he tried to reason with the clubs hostess. He didn't know if she was aware that there was a creature stealing blood from her clients and possibly lives, or if she was the one who opened the back door for it. It had been dark and hard to tell if it had been her- inviting in danger, literally.

But still, with five people gone missing from the establishment, something had to be up. He just knew it.

"You're not getting inside, sir. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wait for your brother to return home or try calling him in a few hours. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you once he's left here."

She seemed to believe Sam would be fine and would leave this place- alive. But still there was something off about this woman. Not her piercings, pale skin or weird clothes but something else. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He really didn't want to barge in, guns blazing. But a brother's gotta do, what a brother's gotta do. And if this emo-chick didn't want to let him in, then he would force his way in.

Just as Dean reached for the gun in his waistband, a sound of flapping wings echoed through the front entrance. He waited, expecting to see Cas appear. But nothing happened. He glanced around, looking for the trench coat. Suddenly the two large men standing guard at the entrance, let out howls of pain. Dean watched in stunned silence as the men crumbled to their knees, crying out in agony. Then he saw who was causing the men's torment. Balthazar stood behind them, knuckles fisted in rage, his eyes blazing with a raw, unemotional fierceness that startled even Dean.

Dean pulled out his gun instinctively, not knowing if he was in danger at the moment or if Balthazar was helping him. The woman behind the counter let out a strangled gasp as she ran toward a backdoor. Dean went after her, the sounds of dying men echoing in the mansion. But before he could make it to her, Balthazar reappeared, blocking her escape.

She began chanting something quickly under her breath. Balthazar's eyes blazed angrily at this and viciously grabbed her around the throat and squeezed. Dean held up his gun to the angel, alarmed that Balthazar could be so brutal, even cruel.

"Balthazar!" Dean cried out, his gun pointed at the angel. He knew the gun was useless on an angel but it gave Dean a sense of comfort.

Balthazar seemed not to have heard him, his eyes still narrowed, face taunt with his rage. The woman kicked and clawed at Balthazar, fighting for air, for her life. Dean wasn't going to watch him kill someone- not like this at least.

"Balthazar! God damnit- stop!" Dean shouted loudly.

Finally the rouge angel's cold blue eyes shot to him, his face tense but Dean saw his grip slacken on the woman's throat.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean bit out angrily at the angel, wanting some friggin answers before he started shooting.

Balthazar gritted his teeth and lowered the woman back to the ground and released his death grip. She stumbled away, gasping and coughing, her hand covering her raw throat. "She tried to kill me," Balthazar said lightly, an icy cold smile on his lips.

Dean lowered his gun slightly, keeping it out just in case the angel became enraged again. "Okay…" Dean glanced to the woman, who was still trying to catch her breath. "You better start talkin' lady, or I might just let him kill you."

Her dark eyes widened at him then back to Balthazar. She stepped away, fearful. "I didn't do anything…" she whispered hoarsely. Balthazar's face contorted furiously as he stepped threateningly towards her. She instantly coward away, fear making her face paler, if possible.

"Hey! Hold on!" Dean shouted again at Balthazar. Trying to keep this lion tethered seemed pointless. "Look lady, I don't know what you did to piss him off. But whatever it is- you better start explainin' or I swear to God the next time you lie to us, I will _let_ him rip you to pieces."

That finally got both their attention. Balthazar sent him a cool look of approval before taking a step away from her and leaning against the door she had attempted to escape from earlier. Balthazar had the appearance of utter calm, even a stillness which he exuded from his lean body that relaxed into the door, yet Dean knew better. Balthazar was a snake. One minute he's still, almost immobile, the next- he strikes and you're dead.

"Explain what happened tonight," Balthazar demanded coolly some of his rage tampering off.

She eyed him suspiciously, then straightened, trying to compose herself.

"Starting from the moment you gave me a drink," Balthazar said, directing her.

She licked her lips nervously before she started her story, "I gave you a cocktail laced with silene."

Dean recognized the name instantly, "the dream root?"

A mild hint of surprise crossed her face to Dean. She nodded, "Yes. That's how we control people here." Her eyes darted to the dead guards. "Until I met a djin."

Thunderstruck, Dean could only stare at her in disbelief, "So what? You teamed up with a monster and opened a nightclub?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged, "I graduated college with a degree in sleep, you can say. I needed money and the only thing I was good at was dreams. And you can't exactly profit from that- in the real world at least." Her eyes stayed locked on Dean, as though not wanting to see the face of doom from Balthazar. "I had the idea of the club. People wanting to escape the real world- and cross over into a world they controlled and built themselves. I knew about the dream root and its' powers. I managed to create a more stable version of it and laced the cocktails, unaware by the clients of course." Her stance became sure, almost proud as she continued. "I had managed to create a living, breathing reality of peoples most desirable fantasies and cherished moments. I was giving them a gift."

"All they had to do was give you their credit card and blood," Dean retorted.

She narrowed her eyes disdainfully, "I had to make a living. Dream root is not exactly cheap or easy to find. So yes, I make a profit from it. It's the only logical conclusion."

"Get to the part where bright eyes get involved, eh?" Balthazar asked in a harsh, steely tone.

She shot Balthazar a contemptuous look. "The dream root doesn't last very long. Clients would push the limits and the dream root would no longer have an effect on them. And my business is supported on the backs of regulars. So I had to make an improvement to the cocktail and fast. Except I didn't know how." She hesitated, her eyes glancing back at the guards, knowing that would be her fate if she didn't tell the truth. "I did some research. Came across the myth of the djin. I didn't know they were real. But somehow- they were and I managed to find one, through a friend of friend. Black market dealings in the supernatural gave me information on where to find one. From there, I tracked down my own personal djin. And we made a deal…"

Balthazar smiled cruelly, "Blood for dreams."

She glanced at him unsure, then with a quick nod she answered, "yes. The cocktail was the first phase. Once they were in the room and asleep, the djin would go in, take them deeper into the dream world, while taking his cut of the deal."

"Just say it," Balthazar whispered menacingly. "You made a deal with the devil for money."

She returned Balthazar's cold stare. "I didn't anticipate it going this far. But a few woke up from their dreams, with their blood being drained- I couldn't have them compromise my business. So I had to let the djin take them."

Dean couldn't believe this woman. The idea of making a deal with an evil creature for profit. She was as evil as the monster she hired. "Where's my brother?" he asked suddenly, not wanting to hear anything else this terrible woman had to say.

Her eyes darted to Balthazar then. He simply glared at her, the fire returning suddenly to his eyes.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Dean- I wasn't the only one she tried to kill this evening." Balthazar's said indifferently.

Dean's heart plummeted. "Is that true?" he asked demandingly from the woman.

She glowered at Balthazar then back to Dean. He read the truth all over her face. He instantly raised his gun and aimed it at her now.

"Dean…" Cas's rough, hard voice erupted from the doorway. He glanced over to see Cas who was shouldering his brother. Sam's arm was draped loosely around Cas's shoulders, his waist pulled tight against the angel in effort to keep him on his feet. Sam's face was pale, his eyes closed. Cas must have read the fear on Dean's face because he answered reassuringly, "he's alive."

Dean whipped his head around, back to the bitch who tried to kill his little brother. Balthazar had descended on her though. The angel's fearsome rage was something to behold as Balthazar glared down at the helpless woman, a tauntingly cruel smile on his face. She trembled and visibly shook with fear, knowing she was going to meet her fate with this angel. Balthazar laid a hand on her shoulder and seconds later, they vanished.

Dean swallowed, he too felt that woman's fear at the menacing sight of Balthazar. He glanced back at Cas. Cas met his gaze with an anxious one. "We should go," he finally said after a moment.

"What about the djin?" Dean asked moving quickly to the other side of Sam and helping Cas.

"Balthazar killed it," Cas replied drily.

They began making their way to the Impala. The night air was cold and biting. Yet the moment Dean felt it on his face, it was invigorating. "Is Balthazar gonna kill that girl?"

He knew the answer to that question before he asked Cas.

"Yes," Cas answered. "I've never seen him so vengeful. I fear for that woman's fate. But- Balthazar's wrath is justified."

Dean snorted, "whatever. Balthazar did me a favor. Cause I was still debatin' on shootin' her."

Cas gave him a disbelieving look before lowering Sam into the backseat of the Impala.

_**TBC**_


	9. Ch 9: Debt Fulfilled

**Chapter 9: Debt Fulfilled **

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, pressing his thumbs into his eyes trying to somehow ease the tension that currently racked his brain. Damn, he never had such a blistering headache before in his life. It had to be from that dream root concoction that woman created, mixed with a little djin overdosage and wha-la, his brain was scrambled eggs.

"Here," Dean said from above him.

Sam glanced up, wearily, and noticed the full glass of whiskey his brother's hand.

"Down the hatch," Dean said determinedly, "Drink- it's good for the soul."

Without arguing, Sam took it and downed the entire contents of the glass. The slow burn of the whiskey trickled down his throat and warmed his insides which made his headache already begin to fade into the background.

"So- how you feeling?" Dean asked, pulling out the chair from the motel table. Sam noticed that Dean had left the whiskey bottle near him, so he poured himself another full glass but sipped it this time.

"Like my brain just went through a meat grinder," he replied exhaustedly.

"Well, at least you weren't actually meat. Luckily Balthazar woke up in time to save you cow-hide." He remarked, then after a long pause Dean asked with genuine curiosity in his voice, "why was Balthazar there in the first place?"

Balthazar. He hadn't been far from Sam's mind since the moment he woke. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces of waking up in the room, feeling the tight rope around his wrists, hearing the dying screams of the djin, then soft familiar hands of a friend. After that, he didn't remember Cas and Dean dragging him to the car or what followed afterword. Only that he regained full consciousness an hour ago with Dean looming nearby, waiting for him to wake up.

When he did finally wake up, he wanted Balthazar. But he wasn't there. He had vanished and apparently he'd taken the woman who laced their cocktail drinks with him. Damn that angel and his recklessly impulsive behavior. He wanted to talk to him, see him- make sure he was all right. Yet according to Dean, Balthazar was more than just all right. He was furiously angry to the point of wrathful. Dean said that it was a much scarier Balthazar than he was used to.

Sam wondered if it had to do with the woman knocking Balthazar unconscious and sending him spiraling into a dream world. Or if there was something else motivating his rage. No, Sam thought surely. Balthazar was a proud angel, if anyone got the better of him- he made sure to get his payback. The saying 'too little to late' didn't apply to him.

Images of the 1930s still lingered in Sam's memory. He could smell the smoke, hear the music and see the handsomely dressed angel in his slick suit and black fedora. He could also taste him.

His lips lingered across his, taunting Sam. Balthazar had never kissed him before, at least to his knowledge. And a kiss like that… it wasn't just for kicks or lustful impulses. It felt so much more than that. It could've been the fact that they were almost about to die that made the angel let down his guard and snarky attitude to let Sam in. Even if for only a brief moment. Sam knew that he experienced the real Balthazar than, with his vulnerabilities and emotions. All from a simple kiss.

Sam yearned to see him again. He needed to see him. They had a lot to say and Balthazar picked the worse time to run off and become smiteful. Though he couldn't blame him. If Sam had his shot at the woman, he might do the same thing.

Plus, Sam had to answer Dean's questions. Lying wasn't one of Sam's favorite past-times or skills, especially when it came to his brother. He didn't want to tell him about his debt with the angel or sexual attraction too. So he would have to keep this as PG rated as possible.

"I dunno… I needed backup. I knew you had Cas, but I didn't have my gun or anything to really keep me safe in there. And without taking the proper time to investigate like we normally do, I felt exposed." Sam explained his logic to Dean.

Dean cocked a suspicious eyebrow, "So you call an angel with trust issues?"

Sam shrugged indifferently, though he didn't like what Dean was saying about Balthazar. "I trust him," he responded tightly.

Dean snorted, "You don't remember the crap he's pulled on us. So of course you would trust him. He's too damn charming for his own good."

"So you're saying he charmed his way into my trust?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not saying that. Just that you don't know him as well as you think," Dean said defensively.

"Whatever Dean- you have your angel, now I have mine." Sam said, titling the glass into his mouth and savoring the warmth of the whiskey on his tongue.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he shot back perturbed.

"You and Cas- you know…" He trailed off, not wanting to put any more effort into this pointless conversation.

"Know, what…?" Dean asked, his face beginning to harden at him. Sam suddenly realized then he was stepping on toes that he shouldn't be. He put his hands up in surrender but not before polishing off his whiskey and beginning to feel the stirrings of a buzz.

"Nothing, Dean…" Sam let out a long sigh. "Look it's been a rough night- I just need some time to sort everything out, okay?"

Dean seemed to take the hint and backed off. He grumbled something under his breath before kicking off his shoes and heading towards his bed. It was the middle of the day at this point, but they were both pretty exhausted. Except the last thing Sam wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm gonna just walk a bit- I don't want to sleep yet," he said sincerely to his brother. Dean's emerald green eyes shown with understanding as he stifled a yawn then nodded and threw himself onto his bed.

"Don't go gettin' into anymore trouble, Sammy…" Dean mumbled sarcastically from his pillow as Sam grabbed his room key and the Impala keys just in case.

Sam closed the motel door behind him and sighed. The fresh air felt nice and freeing. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, only that he needed time to think, clear his head and not be interrogated by his big brother. Though Dean did act pretty hostile when Sam brought up Cas. He wondered vaguely what was going on between those two. He shrugged it off though, deciding that he had more important things to worry about at the moment. Like himself- and a different angel.

Sam began walking, without purpose or destination.

Balthazar had his faults, he knew it. But the angel tried. He helped him when he didn't have to. He saved Sam's life twice now, without asking anything in return of him. All Sam had to do was keep to his promise with Balthazar and repay his debt. Sam felt that this was the least he could do for Balthazar. Respect their deal and pay up. He felt a rushing shiver of excitement and anticipation pull at his body. He wanted their night just as badly as Balthazar now. He felt a hapless smile pull at his lips at the thought. Balthazar had seduced him without knowing it. Sure he tried, a few times, but Sam hadn't fallen for them. Yet all Balthazar really had to do was save Sam's life a few times, look sexy in a fedora and send him those amused little smiles, because Sam had swooned.

He wondered if Balthazar had any clue that Sam felt this way towards him. Angels could read minds after all. But if Balthazar had read his mind, before Sam realized his own feelings, wouldn't the angel be attempting another seduction? Except he wasn't. He wasn't even here. A swift jolt of painful awareness made Sam's feet slow in thought. Balthazar left him to take out his wrath on a woman who tried to kill them, instead of being by his side in his most critical hour of need.

Yet- that didn't really bother Sam. He knew Balthazar wasn't the perfect angel. He let his emotions and impulses get the best of him. So if he wanted to kill somebody- he'd kill them. Balthazar was the most impulsively reckless person he knew. Sam shook his head in disapproval at the angel's behavior. Why Sam liked that about him, was beyond reason. All he knew was that somehow he managed to start liking this angel. His thoughts instantly remembered their kiss in the dream. It had only been a dream- but that kiss shook him to his core. He never felt a kiss quite like that in all his life. And he shared it with Balthazar…

Before Sam realized it, his feet had carried him to the nearest bar from his motel.

He pulled the door open and stepped inside the dimly lit bar. It was only four in the afternoon so it wasn't that busy. Sam began to approach the bar when he noticed an all too familiar figure straddling a barstool at the counter. He stilled.

Balthazar sat perched on the stool, dressed in a different outfit and looking slightly disheveled. He wore a form fitting black jacket, dark blue jeans and of course, his polished leather boots. His thick blond hair was a neat mess and his expression was solemn as if deep in thought. He cradled a glass of what appeared to be whiskey in his hands.

Feeling confident, Sam went to him but not before catching the bartender's gaze and saying, "I'll have what he's having."

The bartender nodded, poured Sam a drink and placed it besides Balthazar. The angel glanced up at him and Sam's gaze caught his. For a moment Balthazar's eyes were rich and unfathomable, and Sam felt the force of his gaze like a sensuous whisper, across his brow… cheeks… lips. A sudden, all too painfully familiar heat flashed over Sam.

Balthazar face softened into a slow, knowing grin that curved his mouth. Damn this man was a danger to all mankind, Sam thought suddenly as he tried to remain cool as he straddled the barstool besides him. His leg accidently brushed his under the counter, which he didn't move away, especially when the angel slipped his hand over his thigh down to his knee, firmly keeping him close. Sam felt the excitement instantly just from one simple touch. Sam was definitely not immune to Balthazar as he had originally believed so many nights ago.

Sam said nothing, unable to speak with Balthazar's hand kneading into his leg. He took a swift drink from his glass, letting the liquor burn the back of his throat. He inhaled sharply, his lips still pressed into the glass as Balthazar's hand traveled upwards, sliding to the inside of his parted legs, inches away from his groin. Sam stifled the urge to moan as he felt his cock hardened inside his jeans. His muscles tensed in his lower back and legs, wanting to arch himself into the angel's sly hand.

Sam suddenly realized that he wanted to take this somewhere else, somewhere private… a place he could be free to devour the angel's lips, suck on his soft flesh, dig his fingers into his back, feel the fullness of his cock…

"Sam…" Balthazar's voice was rough, thick with arousal.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sam whispered out gruffly, his mind focused on the hand clasping his thigh.

Balthazar smiled coolly, "So am I…"

Sam licked his lower lip, already feeling the trembling need to reach into the space between them and close the distance.

"Are you all right, my darling?" Balthazar asked, genuine concern haunting his beautiful blue eyes. Balthazar's endearment didn't escape Sam.

But he simply nodded shallowly, desire starting to overwhelm his mind, not caring about anything else. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted something entirely different from him.

"Where were you?" Sam heard himself ask.

Balthazar's smile became empty as he picked up his glass and swallowed the remaining liquor. "Let's just say I took care of our little problem," he said without saying that he killed the woman who had tried to kill them.

"Why didn't you come back?" _To me_, Sam heard himself say it, but held it back. It was too intimate and it made Sam sound too vulnerable.

"I got distracted," he said lazily, though Sam could read the lie on his face. He didn't get distracted, something else happened.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, letting his desire tamper off as he grasped Balthazar's hand beneath the counter, holding him.

A shuttered look crossed the angel's face as he shifted his gaze to their joined hands. He glanced away, his voice light and amused again, "Nothing- just needed a drink, is all."

"What aren't you telling me, Balthazar?" Sam asked demandingly.

Balthazar smirked at him, his eyes becoming heavy lidded and smoldering, "A lot of things, darling…" his sky blue eyes drifted over Sam's lips. "Things I wouldn't mind doing to your mouth…"

Pure, raw lust spiked inside Sam's stomach as Balthazar slipped his hand out of his and grasped his cock, which instantly regained it's stiffness in with his palm that pressed down on him.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, clenching his teeth, resisting his need to gasp out loud. Balthazar stroked him, rubbed him through his jeans, making his legs tremble and body tense.

"We're leaving," Balthazar whispered softly into the shell of his ear.

Sam numbingly got to his feet, unaware of Balthazar paying for their drinks or even walking him out of the bar. All he knew was that he needed Balthazar- now. He wanted him writhing, screaming and calling out his name as they fucked each other mindlessly.

Suddenly Balthazar grabbed his hand and they vanished. A falling sensation gripped Sam's stomach before they suddenly reappeared in an empty hotel room. It was very sophisticated and expensive. A place Sam and Dean would never stay. But he knew Balthazar, if he slept, would stay at a place like this. Sam stood in front of a king sized bed with soft satin blue sheets, reminding him of Balthazar's breath-taking eyes.

Jesus, he thought suddenly, what was he doing? Had he completely lost his mind? He was letting this recklessly dangerous angel carry him off to some hotel room so they could have sex. Sam felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. Balthazar began stripping off his clothes. First his jacket, by tossing it on the floor along with the slow, determined movements of his hands on his belt. Sam watched him, enthralled and overwhelmed with how utterly sexy this being was. The way he stared at him with complete confidence and knowing, his lips still holding that sly, coy smile.

Yeah, he wanted to have sex. He wanted it with the angel. He didn't care if he already owed this night to him, or anything involving the debt. He wanted Balthazar. He wanted them to make love. Sam's heart raced, pounding against his chest.

Sam, still fully dressed, began to feel slightly nervous. He'd never done anything like this with a man before. And the idea of it being with an angel made it that more nerve racking. "So this would clear my debt to you…?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes suddenly glued to Balthazar's naked chest as he stripped off his grey v-neck t-shirt.

"I suppose, if you'd like it to," Balthazar answered dismissively, standing barefoot in only his jeans, which were opened, revealing the line of hair that led to his groin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked suspiciously, the sexual tension growing taunt between them.

Balthazar stepped towards him with a casual demeanor, "it means…" he drawled out his eyes diving up and down Sam's body with lustful intentions. "You can consider this a momentary lapse of judgment. And save the debt for a rainy day."

Sam couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Of course this devilish angel would assume Sam would want to have sex with him again after this. He was that arrogantly cocky. "You assume I'll want you again, Balthazar. I can just say that this is our one and only night. And that afterwards, my debt is cleared."

Balthazar shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "if say so, darling."

"I do, say so." Sam clarified firmly, believing that this would be his only and final night with Balthazar. He didn't plan on having sex with him again after this. It would be too complicated. Too messy. Balthazar was impulsive and rash. Sam was level-headed and comfortable with his life at the moment. The idea of someone like Balthazar strutting in and tossing a wrench in it was not very appealing. No matter how attractive the smug angel might be.

Balthazar smiled, biting his lower lip then nodded. "All right- consider yourself debt free after this." He said, glowing with confidence which made Sam wonder what Balthazar had in store for him tonight. The angel swaggered forward, trailing his fingers down his clothed chest. Sam's blood thundered in his ears.

Balthazar was a sinfully sexy creature and he knew it. His chest was sculpted with hard muscles and abs. He might have been slighter then Sam, but only by a few inches in height. Other than that, the angel had a naturally lean, toned definition to his body. Sam noticed the chain around his neck then, it dangled with a cross. Sam reached out and touched it, letting his fingers touch the warmth of Balthazar's skin.

"I didn't consider you the religious type, Balthazar." Sam said teasingly, the cross between his fingers.

Balthazar glanced down at the necklace, and then arched a careful eyebrow. "I'm not- it came with the vessel."

Sam let out a soft laugh as Balthazar reached between them and began undressing him. Sam let him. His confident fingers unbuttoning his shirt and slipping off his coat. It almost felt natural having Balthazar undress him, comfortable almost. And absurdly sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off him as he seemed to relish every loosening button and flash of skin beneath. Sam stomach quivered when Balthazar ran the back of his knuckles over his skin.

He saw the admiring look in Balthazar's gaze as he finally stripped off Sam's clothes, leaving him shirt less. Sam's breathing became labored, anticipation building to a sharp peek. When Balthazar didn't move to touch him right away, Sam lost patience and dove head first into his night of sin with the angel. Sam grasped his chiseled cheek in his palm and guided his lips to his. The moment they kissed, he groaned lowly from this throat. He didn't realize how badly he wanted to taste Balthazar again, but this time in the real world. And damn, did it feel so much better.

His soft, eager lips parted open for him. Balthazar finally reciprocated with the same hungry need as he slid his tongue into his mouth almost savagely. Sam instinctively pulled him closer, wanting more, needing more. He wrapped his arm around his waist, drawing him close enough to feel his arousal pressed against him. His musky, male scent engulfed him as Sam pressed harder into the kiss, their lips fighting for dominance in a hurried fever.

Balthazar suddenly moved his hand between them, down Sam's chest with a rushed carelessness that made Sam arch his lower back and brush his erection into his body. Balthazar hummed, delighted by his obvious state of desire as he quickly unbuttoned Sam's jeans and slid his hand inside. Sam broke the kiss to gasp helplessly against the onslaught of sensations the angel was giving him. Balthazar's eyes were filled with a hazy hunger as he watched Sam closely while he stroked his erected dick in his hands. His flesh jumped into his hard, firm pulls. His mouth opened slightly with shuddering ecstasy. Balthazar licked his lips, biting his lower lip softly as he continued to stroke him lazily.

Their breathing mingled, their heartbeats raced together, their bodies pushed into each other and their erections fueled their hungry need to be together. Balthazar grabbed from the base of Sam's cock then with a hard, strong pull, using his angelic abilities, moved up him, pressing viciously into the tip of him. Sam's head fell back weakly, succumbing to the powerful angel. Balthazar voice was triumphant in his ears as he whispered, "that's it… give in…"

Sam knew Balthazar was holding him up, because his knees had gone weak and his body slack while Balthazar pumped his shaft until he was putty in his hands. But he wanted to taste too. He wanted to hear Balthazar's sighs of pleasure.

Regaining his abated strength, Sam grabbed Balthazar's hand by the wrist and stilled his hand. Balthazar gazed at him with a cool, knowing smile. But Sam didn't want Balthazar smiling. He wanted him gasping. Sam yanked his hand away and pushed the angel forward. Caught off guard, Balthazar stumbled backwards onto the kind sized bed.

The mattress gave into the weight of his body as Sam grabbed the waistband of Balthazar's jeans and pulled them off roughly. The angel grinned excitedly, "Sam… I didn't know you were so anxious."

Sam heard the teasing in his voice but ignored it when he saw Balthazar's own fully erected cock, straining against his body. It was Sam's turn to smile. The angel was just as aroused as him and Sam hadn't even touched him yet. Balthazar saw the amusement in his eyes and sighed, "Fine…" he admitted reluctantly. "All your hot moaning and groaning, nearly did me in, darling."

Sam stifled a laugh as he shoved off his pants and lowered himself onto the bed with Balthazar. He kissed him, his lips still smiling. Balthazar laughed too, accepting his light kiss and returning it with his own tenderly sweet one. Sam's heart did a funny flip in his chest as he continued to kiss the angel with agonizingly slow tenderness. It reminded him of their kiss from the dream. So much passion, so much emotion, so much feeling…

Balthazar closed his eyes and succumbed to the kiss himself, stroking his fingers through Sam's hair and capturing the back of his head, keeping him planted there. Sam's legs tangled with the angels, their chest brushed and muscles tensed. Balthazar's breathing was fast and labored as he broke the kiss to start trailing hot, wet kisses along Sam's neck, his fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Sam buried his face into the grove of his neck, his hands touching his body, wanting to feel the hardness of him. He roughly palmed his nipples, making Balthazar's hips arch upwards, their cocks brushing. Sam moaned and did it again. Balthazar jerked up harder this time, his breathing frantic as his hips bucked. Their cocks no longer simply brushed but slammed into each other.

They humped and ground themselves, the friction and heat beginning to make the tension unbearable, almost painful. Sam gripped Balthazar's waist, holding himself on top of him, his dick so close to bursting. Balthazar must have sensed this because his legs opened wider to accommodate more of his body as they slid off one another. He then reached between them, stroked his cock and pressed ruthlessly into the tip of his penis. Sam cried out, bucked his hips forward, ass muscles clenching.

Balthazar's free hand moved to clasp his ass, gripping him. Sam wanted to be inside him, he needed to be inside him. Desperate, Sam frantically pushed himself underneath to the soft heat of Balthazar's body. The angel blindingly reached out to the bedside table and without saying anything, only breathing heavily, grasped Sam's cock one last time, lubing him and then guiding him in. Sam let out a sight the moment he entered into the warm heat of the angel. It felt so gloriously perfect that he didn't want to move. He felt Balthazar's cock twitch between them, pulsating with his own need.

Sam lowered his hand and grabbing from the base, pulled firmly all the way up his throbbing erection to the tip and mimicking his own ruthless fingers by pressing into his tip. Balthazar cried out his name and jerked upwards. Sam's cock moved inside him and with that simple movement made him crave more. He suddenly surged forward, thrusting deeply.

"Sam…!" Balthazar hissed out in sublime ecstasy. Sam did it again, using every muscle in his body as he pounded once more. Balthazar's hands grasped his butt cheeks and with each surge forward, the angel added his own strength, making Sam nearly climax. But he resisted the urge to give in already. He wanted Balthazar to peek before he did. He wanted the angel crying out in bliss as he pushed him into utter oblivion. He wanted to do this for him. He wanted to make this memorable.

Sam gripped tightly to the head board before pulling back out of him. Balthazar whimpered, then fought by trying to push him inside again. Sam's jaw muscle flexed, his teeth grinding, sweat trickling on his brow. He held himself over Balthazar, watching those sky blue eyes shoot open to see that they were as stormy as the sea. Sam moved then. He thrust deeper, harder, making him ache for more. It was like the sweet torments of heaven and hell in one. Having Balthazar, but not enough… wanting him, but too much.

Only half-conscious of what Sam was doing, he captured Balthazar's lips one last time, devouring him completely, sucking his lips, parting them, diving into them heedlessly. He heard a low groan escape the angel. Desire flared inside him as he instantly increased the tempo. He drove into him now as if feared losing him. Balthazar dug his fingernails into his arms to ride out the storm. Sam thrust deeper and deeper, building the tension so brilliantly that is was painful.

"Balthazar…" Sam whispered his name on his lips like a chant as he drove himself wildly, feeling his arousal tighten, nearing its' moment of release. Balthazar strained harder and harder against him, almost fusing his body into his.

He suddenly cried out, the angel's body tensing as he climaxed beneath Sam. Sam suddenly felt himself being ripped towards the edge and careening into void as he too orgasmed.

He spilled inside him, his cock draining of life as his body suddenly became weak and useless. He fell on top of Balthazar, knowing the angel could support his weight. Balthazar was still panting heavily.

Sam slid out from underneath him and just laid on top of him, trying to regain his strength and catch his breath. He felt Balthazar's hands travel up his backside, over his butt and through his muscled back.

Sam shivered at the intimacy of his caresses. He closed his eyes and listened to the frantic beating of the angel's heartbeat in his chest. Sam felt content and thoroughly exhausted. Sleep drifted over his senses. His mind felt wonderfully blank. He knew that he would be safe here if he fell into slumber. He was with Balthazar.

He felt Balthazar's slow touches running through his hair, stroking him. Sam hummed softly, enjoying the feel.

"Sleep, love…" Balthazar whispered huskily. Sam took a deep breath, inhaling Balthazar's familiar scent and falling blissfully into darkness.

_**TBC**_


	10. Ch 10: Turn for the Worse

**Chapter 10: A Turn for the Worse**

Sam must have been dreaming. Balthazar stood over him, staring down at the still hunter. His handsome, god-like form seemed so perfectly at rest. He had exhausted himself so much that he barely stirred when Balthazar finally slid out of the bed a few hours earlier. He had decided to get Sam some food which he assumed would help revive the slumbering giant. He wanted him refreshed and happy when he woke. And food seemed to be Balthazar's only logical conclusion.

When he had returned with some substantial human necessities, the hunter still had not awaked. Balthazar smiled lightly at this. He just had the most incredible night of his life with this man and all he could think about was waking him up as soon as possible so they could do it again and again… and again.

He refused to let Sam leave here without another frantically passionate, crazed romp in the sack. Balthazar wanted him to know that. He wanted Sam awake, gasping out his name as he sucked on his cock until he reached bliss. Balthazar wanted to do all that and so much more. After their love making, Balthazar's heart felt swollen with obscene happiness. He stroked Sam's rich hair until the hunter drifted off to a peaceful sleep. He stayed with him for a long time. Loving the feel and weight of his body pressed against his. The beating of his heartbeat beating against his chest. The rich scent of his skin, which now mingled with his.

Balthazar couldn't explain any of these irrational feelings or emotions bubbling up inside him. He did however realize he must tell Sam the truth. He had to tell him the truth about their debt. He didn't want this to be spoiled by his lies anymore. It didn't matter that Sam couldn't remember that he had already fulfilled his debt prior to his memory loss. Balthazar had to be honest with him. No matter how hard it was for both of them to hear, especially for himself.

Feeling determined now, Balthazar glanced at his watch. It was well past the day and now into the night, nearly early morning. How long did human's sleep? Sure they had a wonderful, thoroughly exhausting roll in the sack, though he sincerely doubted it would deplete all of Sam's energy quite so much.

He sat down besides him on the bed and trailed his hand run through Sam's thick, wavy brown hair, messaging his scalp. "Sam…" he said softly, nudging the hunter awake. He didn't move.

Balthazar pursed his lips, unwavering as he flicked his ear, "Sam!"

His eyes didn't open. Irrational fear suddenly gripped Balthazar. He tried again, shaking the hunter's massive body. "Sam- wake up."

No response just the still breathing from his chest. Balthazar ran a hand through his hair absently, trying to think of something but his own fear was blinding him. Why wasn't he waking up? What the bloody hell was wrong with him?

He dropped the food, tried waking him several more times. But nothing. He was alive- but not waking up. Oh dear God, Balthazar thought suddenly. What if the djin's magic or whatever the hell Sam had ingested earlier never left his system? What if he was still in the throes of that dream root? But Balthazar had killed the woman who would have any knowledge on this. Bloody hell, he thought as guilt ripped inside him. He killed the one person who did this to Sam. He shuddered, unable to move or think beyond the shame washed over him, tearing him to pieces.

Balthazar suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to get help. He had to find Cas. He vanished, reappearing at Sam and Dean's motel room. He heard voices inside. He went in without knocking.

Dean was pacing frantically back and forth while Cas stood statue-like in the corner, looking grim.

"Balthazar!" Cas said surprised when he appeared.

Dean spun on his heel, anger contorting his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Balthazar opened his mouth, to retort at the stupid hunter, but the words fell short, feeling pointless. All he could breath out was, "Sam…"

Dean's eyes widened, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Both Cas and Dean seemed to know that Sam was in trouble before he even told him. Surprised, Balthazar stepped to Cas, "What's wrong with him?"  
>Cas's grim expression didn't change as he answered, "I went back to the nightclub to look for the missing people…" he turned hesitantly to Dean and quickly looked away as pity reflected in his somber eyes. "Only one of them was still alive. I took her to the hospital. The doctors informed me that she was comatose and they didn't know why or even how to help her."<p>

"So you're saying, what? Sam's in a coma?" Balthazar asked, baffled.

"No you idiot- he's stuck back in dreamland." Dean shot out bitterly. "Whatever the hell that woman gave you guys, it affected Sam differently because…"

"He's human," Balthazar muttered, understanding dawning on him.

"Don't you think it was a bit strange that the drink knocked your ass out too?" Dean asked icily.

Balthazar reeled, surprised that he hadn't thought about this further but he'd been so distracted with his rage that it blinded him to what was really going on.

"Balthazar- the cocktail that she drugged you with was powerful enough to send not only Sam- but _you_ into a dream state." Castiel explained drily. "Whatever was in that potion it managed to affect you but only just. Sam- like the other victims, were not so lucky."

"But he woke up!" Balthazar spluttered out, feeling so damn helpless and confused.

"Only because he escaped the djin's dream world- not the dream root. It was a temporary wakefulness." Cas sighed, "the potion takes affect again once the person falls back to sleep. I don't believe the woman was aware of the side effects when she involved the djin. It made the dream root more powerful and unstable…" Cas hesitated before finishing, "and lethal."

"How do we stop it?" Balthazar suddenly demanded.

Cas titled his head thoughtfully, "We were discussing this when you arrived."

"Where's Sam!" Dean flared out again, this time more determined.

"At my hotel room," Balthazar snapped back emotionally.

A silence descended on all of them. Balthazar wanted to bite off his bloody, stupid tongue. Damnit, he just revealed Sam's location by accident to shut his idiot brother up. But he also revealed their relationship.

Relationship…? Balthazar stilled, his heart furiously pounding. Guilt swarmed him as he pulled himself away from the curious gazes of the men surrounding him. He needed to think- to breathe- to calm the hell down. Sam was just sleeping, they could figure this out. He knew they could.

They had too. He couldn't bare the idea of Sam dying, alone in that dream world- not again.

"He's just sleeping- right? So he'll be fine until we find out how to wake him up." Balthazar said more to himself than the others.

He glanced back to Cas, his grimness beginning to irritate him.

"We don't know if it's gonna be that simple, Balthazar," Dean muttered angrily.

"Why not? One of us takes the dream root, pops in- hauls him out. Simple- effective."

"No," Cas said with a shake of his head. "I tried to revive the woman at the hospital, Balthazar. But her mind was lost to the dream. It's too dangerous. We can't go inside without getting lost ourselves."

Balthazar swallowed the painful knot in his throat. "So what? We're going to sit back and wait for him to die?"

Dean's jaw muscle flexed. "We're still thinking out a plan, you asshole. Sam's not gonna die. Now if you don't mind, can you bring my brother back here where I at least know he's safe, with me. And not in some whore motel room."

Balthazar stiffened, relenting on bringing Sam to them. He was safe where he was, wrapped in the silk sheets of his bed, in his room, with him.

"Balthazar," Cas's hoarse voice interrupted his thoughts. "Bring him here," he commanded with a stern, harsh tone. Yet Cas's eyes were gentle. He was trying to be a helpful friend at the moment. Balthazar stared at him, envious of the strength his fellow angel clearly possessed. Castiel had always been the more resilient one.

He let out a reluctant sigh then decided to release some of festering anger on Dean. "The next time you talk to me with such insolence, boy- I'll rip out your tongue." He threatened it lightly, though the subtle meaning of his words did not go unnoticed by the hunter.

Dean narrowed his eyes, anger burning in his gaze. His chin titled upwards defiantly at him, a clear challenge. But Balthazar didn't have time to waste on him.

He vanished, hating the anger inside him, hating the guilt pushing down on his heart and hating himself for letting this happen to Sam. He should have been more careful. But he was careless as usual. Recklessly endangering the people around him. He should have known when he snapped that woman's neck, killing her, that there would be consequences to his thoughtless behavior.

Balthazar reappeared in the bedroom. Sam still sleeping. A deceivingly tranquil expression on his face. Balthazar felt his heart twist painfully. Numbly, he dressed Sam with a wave of his powers. He was back in his jeans, shirt, shoes and coat, just as before. He knelt down and traced a light hand over Sam's face. Guilt swamped him again. He clenched his teeth, wanting his jaw to snap. But instead he hurled Sam's body into his arms, letting his angelic strength keep him steady as he vanished from the room and back to Dean.

He would figure out a way to save Sam. Because he still had to tell him the truth about the debt, no matter how painful it might be.

Sam would wake up. He would- he had to, Balthazar just knew it. He wasn't going to let their beautifully sweet kiss that night be their last.

**_TBC_**


	11. Ch 11: Crossing the Line

**Chapter 11: Crossing a Line**

Cas stood by the window of the Winchester's motel room, waiting. He glanced over the vacant parking lot and up into the night sky. It was close to midnight now. Nothing stirred beyond the walls of their motel room. Absently, Cas glanced over his shoulder to the hunter. Dean sat rigidly, his muscles bunched, his chin stumbled and unshaven, dark hallows beneath his distant eyes and his hair was a ruffled mess. He watched as the hunter glanced away from his brother and morosely buried his face into his rough, calloused palms. An overwhelming emotion seized Cas. It was strange and unfamiliar to the angel. Helplessness.

Cas had always been reliable when it came to the Winchester brothers. He would always be there to help them out of trouble or fight alongside them. Now… all Cas could do was wait while a different angel searched for answers and Sam Winchester remained unresponsive- trapped in a world he couldn't escape from.

Cas tried desperately to ignore the helpless feeling as he glanced back out the window, thinking. He never had been good on human emotions. Cas was still trying to learn how to communicate to them properly, let alone dealing with them when they became emotional. And Cas knew Dean was gripped in his own personal emotions at the moment. His little brother was lost in a deceptive dream world with no way out and the possibility of the wall in Sam's mind on the verge of collapsing because of this, tormented Dean.

Yet Cas knew nothing of how to comfort humans especially Dean who usually kept his emotions in check. Except of course for anger or irritation. Now Dean seemed anguished, frustrated and strangely sad.

And Cas could only stare at him from across the room, anxiously awaiting Balthazar's return or for Dean to say something. The room felt cold and empty. Sam slumbered peacefully on the motel room bed. The only indication he lived was the constant movement of breathing echoing from the hallows of his chest. And then there was Dean.

He didn't say a word, simply waited with Cas for Balthazar to return.

Finally, after several long unbearable moments, Cas succumbed to the urge to speak. He could no longer endure Dean's suffering in silence. He turned to face the silent hunter, determined yet nervous. "Balthazar will be back soon," was all Cas could think of saying, hoping this might ease the tension in the hunter's form. But it didn't, it actually seemed to increase the hardness of Dean.

"Great…" Dean grumbled lowly from under his breath.

"He's a good warrior, Dean. He'll find a djin willing to help." Or unwilling, Cas thought but kept that to himself. Balthazar had a way of persuading the most inconvincible into cooperating. Usually by means unmentionable that bordered on brutality.

"Yeah- I know," Dean said gruffly, which surprised Cas. Cas did not believe that Dean liked Balthazar. Yet he still somehow had faith the angel would keep to his word and help Sam.

Flustered, Cas angled his head upwards, refusing to back down from comforting Dean even if he didn't know what to say. "Then you should feel better," he said determinedly.

Dean finally glanced up from his palms. His dark emerald eyes burned into Cas's from across the room. How the hunter, a mere mortal was able to level an angel of the Lord with a simple look. Cas tried to seem unaffected by this as he stood his ground. Dean slowly sat up straighter, his posture relaxed yet formidable. "Should I?" the hunter asked challengingly.

"Yes," Cas said with a confident nod. "We will be able to wake Sam with the djin's help. I'm sure of this."

"You're joking, right?" Dean's jaw muscle flexed menacingly. "You're so sure that my brother will just wake up after we smack around a djin for a bit?"

Cas stilled, hearing the obvious anger and frustration leaking out of Dean's cool demeanor.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget the part where this evil son-of -a-bitch is suppose to actually give us good, maybe even helpful advice on saving a hunter. Which of course, _doesn't_ kill their kind on a regular bases." Dean stood then, allowing his emotions take control of the conversation. "So if you think I'm okay with this brilliant friggin' plan than you're just as insane as Balthazar."

"The plan is the only one we have, Dean. So unless you can think of another way of reviving Sam, than we will have to stick with one." Cas said coldly, trying to reason with the anger which seemed to now rack Dean.

Dean shot him a hard look and stepped towards him threateningly. "Fine- let's say this genius plan works, Cas. What happens when Sam wakes up and that crumbling wall Death built in his mind has already fallen down? What then, Einstein?"

Cas's chin titled upwards instinctively as the hunter got right in his face, seething with brilliant anger. "You're worrying about an event that might not happen, Dean. The wall may be stronger than either of us realize."

"Really? You willing to bet my brother's life on that?"

Cas saw the shine of hatred towards him in the striking eyes of the hunter. He didn't marvel to long though as he nodded curtly, "Yes. I believe I would."

Dean's right hand shot out and hooked him hard across the face. A loud cracking of bone echoed through the silent room. Yet Cas didn't move from Dean's hit, his angelic strength had protected him from Dean's unexpected assault. But it injured the hunter in consequence. Dean grimaced, his teeth clashing as he held his hand weakly. Cas saw the pain etched deeply into Dean's handsome face. He stumbled away, hands shaking, clasping the broken one in his palm.

Guilt overwhelmed Cas then as he grabbed Dean's arm, trying to pull him back to heal his broken hand. "Dean…" he said sternly, only to have Dean fling himself away from his grasp and plop down ungraciously on the couch at the other end of the room. He clutched his hand between his legs, breathing heavily through his pain. Cas gritted his teeth, angry at the stubborn pig-headed man. "Let me heal you, Dean."

Dean shook his head slowly, before answering bitterly, "piss off."

Cas refused to let Dean win this battle. He was bullheaded when he became injured; Cas had seen this before so he knew not to back down. "I deserved your anger. I shouldn't have said that about Sam. I'm sorry," he replied honestly. "So let me heal your hand…"

Dean's eyes were bright with contempt when he finally looked up at Cas. "I said piss off."

"I won't," Cas retorted as he strode over to Dean, letting his own emotions riddle his judgment as he clamped a firm hand down on the hunter's shoulder. Dean hissed through clenched teeth as he struggled against Cas, fighting to get away. Cas unable to stop himself grabbed Dean's injured hand and pulled him against his chest, using the leverage from his strength to subdue the hunter. With Dean's hand balled against him, Cas healed it, letting the warmth of this powers flow through him and through Dean.

Dean closed his eyes as the relief from the pain washed through him. His muscles relaxed, no longer bound taunt with anxiety or fear. Cas, unknowingly, slipped his hand into Dean's, feeling the rough, calloused palm beneath his fingertips. Dean's eyes were still closed as he relaxed even further from Cas's touch. Maybe this was what comfort was, Cas thought hopelessly as he pressed his fingers into Dean, massaging away the tension. He wanted to help Dean, even if he wouldn't allow. Except, at the moment, he was.

An unexpected flutter of excitement raced through Cas at the sight of Dean's submission. Rarely did Dean fold to him these days. They had become friends over the course of their relationship. Dean had seen Cas at his absolute worse and Cas the same with the hunter. They had bonded, which meant Dean was no longer afraid of him like he once was when they first met. But it also meant that sometimes Dean became complacent with Cas. Forgetting that he was a powerful angel- one that Dean used to respect and fear.

Now- seeing Dean give in to his touch drove him recklessly forward. Propelled by the knowledge that he could wield this power again over Dean, just in a different way.

Cas reached out his other hand and began to roughly massage into the hard muscles of his neck, stroking the flesh until the hunter's neck titled backwards to rest on the couch. Cas watched him in amazement. The hunter's face was shuddered with utter relaxation, hips luscious lips parted slightly, eyelids still firmly shut. His submission only took a touch, Cas realized.

Suddenly, a tension began to build between Cas's legs. He instinctively knew what it was. His excitement for Dean was now proudly displayed on this vessel. He wanted Dean. And so did his body. The tension felt harsh and sweet at the same time. He enjoyed touching Dean, but he wanted more. He wanted to touch his lips…

Cas let his thumb trail beneath his neck and over his chin until finally reaching those sinfully parted lips. Dean let out a breath, eyes still closed as if not ready to open his eyes just yet- as if keeping them closed saved him from the truth of who was touching him. His slipped his thumb into the wetness of Dean's mouth. Dean breathed harshly through his nose as a strangled groan escaped him. Cas's excitement grew painfully then, hearing his whimpered moans of pleasure tore ruthlessly at him. Unable to stop himself now, locked in the throes of his bodily demands and arousal, Cas replaced his thumb with his lips. He was tentative, almost unsure at first. Yet the taste of the hunter was just as Cas had expected, musky, male and harsh. Cas responded instantly to it, loving the taste, letting it fill him as he pressed harder then, giving into the temptations of his hunger.

Dean suddenly, as though if awoken from his own slumber, reached out and grabbed the back of Cas's neck, pulling him down onto his lap, letting his mouth be devoured. Triumph flared inside Cas as he aggressively kissed Dean, titling his head to the side, opening his mouth wider so that he could slip inside the heat of his mouth. Dean was giving into him…

Dean groaned louder now, letting himself be dominated willingly. Cas felt his arousal press demandingly against him now, begging for attention.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, drawing him closer until Cas was straddling him on the couch, his thighs pressed against the hunter. Cas felt Dean's own arousal then. It was hard and unyielding beneath him. Cas heard himself let out a gasp against the hunter's lips at the knowledge that Dean wanted him too. His strained erection was Cas's proof.

Suddenly Cas felt Dean's hand slip between them and grasp his throbbing erection. Cas ripped his lips away from Dean's to let out a startled cry of pure, raw pleasure. Dean's eyes were opened now, filled with a heated intensity Cas had never seen before. His stomach fluttered nervously. Dean continued to stroke him through his pants, letting his firm grip rub over the contours of his manhood.

Their eyes locked. Both realizing that this was the moment they crossed the line. This was it- no turning back to their casual friendship. They had tasted each other, felt each other and now- knew what it was like in each other's embrace. Cas felt Dean lift his hips upwards and brush his own towering arousal into his backside. The friction from the clothes only made the situation worse for Cas as he sat back into Dean, wanting to feel so much more. Dean must have seen the need riddling Cas's face, for he mimicked the motion again, this time rougher and harder.

Cas gripped Dean's muscled shoulders, riding him in this position, letting Dean grind against him and stroke his cock at the same time. He was so close to the edge now. He dug his fingers into his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut, ignoring everything else but the sensations that engulfed him.

Suddenly he felt Dean's hand frantically unclasp his pants, pulling loose his belt and unzipping his clothes. The moment Cas sprang free of his confines, he let out a low moan. But it was only when he felt the calloused, rough palm of Dean then close around his shaft that Cas whimpered, his head falling forward into the crook of the hunter's shoulder. Dean hummed seductively into his ear, his breathing uneven and choppy as he firmly pulled on him. Cas inhaled sharply as he felt Dean's thumb press ruthlessly hard into the sensitive tip of him, pushing down on him until Cas felt himself buck ungraciously into his hand.

Dean did it again, but not before grabbing him at the very base and tugging his flesh forward. Cas bit down hard onto Dean's neck, fighting the tension, fighting the urge to succumb too soon. He didn't want this to ever stop. He wanted to be wrapped in Dean's arms for as long as possible… forever if he could…

Then he felt it, the shuddering wave racked his entire body, overwhelmingly. Cas surged forward one last time as his control shattered and he climaxed into Dean's talented hand. Weak with euphoria, Cas let himself relax into his embrace. Then he felt Dean again, his own erection had not abated only hardened. Dean pushed upwards demandingly. Cas let him. He wanted to please Dean and if it meant using his body in any way he wished, Cas would let him. Dean pounded frantically upwards, the clothes still confiding him.

Cas knew he had to help. He wanted Dean to feel the same bliss as he had. He reached to Dean's lap, their eyes colliding. He saw the sheer need haunt those desperately beautiful eyes. Cas pressed his hand into that aching need that encompassed Dean. Dean gasped, then surged forward again. Cas pressed harder, then rubbed through the jeans. But it still wasn't enough. So Cas did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the clasp of his jeans apart, slid his hand inside and mimicked the movement that Dean had demonstrated on him. Dean let out a guttural, earthy moan as he titled his head forward, resting his temple against Cas's.

The intimacy of the moment didn't escape him- in fact, it made Cas's frantic pulls ease around Dean's erection into long, thoroughly slow strokes. Dean inhaled quickly, shuddering. Cas could taste their breath mingling together, yet he wanted to taste more. He titled his chin just slightly, bringing Dean's face upwards as he captured his mouth with another kiss. The kiss was druggily slow and hot. Dean was now engulfed in the rapturous moment of both Cas's grip and lips. Cas felt like the dominate one now as Dean succumbed to him under the spell of his kiss. Dean was his.

Cas slipped his finger over the tip of him, pressing into the slit and feeling the warmth of the precum. Dean was on the verge of climax. He heard it in the increase of his breath, the pounding of his heart and the tension in his muscles. Cas slid his lips away from his mouth and over his gruff cheek, tasting every inch of him and still needing so much more. He licked the shell of his ear before trailing downwards to his neck and tonguing the spot he had bit earlier with gentle sucks.

He listened to the wonders of Dean's groans and finally, after Cas's grip tightened and using his angelic strength, he tugged upwards with a confident hand, Dean peeked. He pulled Cas close into his body as he shuddered and trembled in the quake of his orgasm. Groggy and weak, Dean pulled back and stared up at him. His eyes shone with a softness very unlike Dean. "Cas…" he croaked out in a heavy voice.

Cas felt a serene contentment fill his heart. It was so unexpected that it startled him. Cas stilled, unsure of this new emotion. But he knew he couldn't dwell on it now. They had a job to finish and a life hung in the balance.

Without another word, Cas carefully slid his hand out of Dean's jeans, clasped them closed and also rezipped himself into his own pants. He got up and off of Dean, not knowing what to do now that they had just shared something so soul-wrenchingly beautiful yet painfully aware of what it destroyed in the process. Their friendship would be forever changed between them and Cas feared this.

Cas ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair, flustered and slightly disheveled. What would happen now? How could he be in the same room with Dean without wanting to do this again? Wanting to run his hand through his light brown hair, hear those whimpering moans, taste the soft sweetness of his lips, feel the hardness of his muscles pressed against him…? How could he not think about it when they were together? Conflicted, Cas turned away, thinking of a way to solve this.

"Cas…" Dean said weakly again, this time from behind him. He felt Dean draw near and reach out, touching his arm. Cas felt immobile, afraid. Did he just ruin his friendship with Dean? All because of his impulsive desire? Or how humans would say- the rash act of love? Was this love, Cas wondered.

Before he could say anything, the sound of flapping wings and a soft breeze interrupted him. He glanced across the room to see Balthazar. He hair was matted with mud and blood, his clothes torn and ripped, his boots ruined from wherever he had been stomping around, yet he wore an unusually gleeful smile, almost victorious. "Let me tell you how bloody difficult that was…" he trailed off and then suddenly as his eyes narrowed at him. Cas stiffened under Balthazar's scrutinizing gaze. Then he saw, to his dismay, the understanding dawn on the angel. "Aw- well, I didn't realize I was interrupting…"

"You weren't," Cas shot back quickly. Balthazar's gleeful look only intensified at Cas's fast retort.

"Really? Because I must say Cas, you look like you've just been thoroughly fuck…"

"Enough!" Dean barked out, interrupting Balthazar's vulgar statement. Dean strode forward in front of Cas, almost protectively. Cas tried not to stare in awe at the hunter. Dean was shielding Cas from further embarrassment. His heart swelled strangely again for him.

Balthazar titled his head coolly, glaring dangerously at Dean. "Well then, I guess my activities with Sam can no longer be scrutinized, eh Dean?"

Cas saw the flare of anger spark in the hunter's face. "If you so much as look at Sam in the wrong way, Balthazar- I'll…"

"What?" Balthazar shot back angrily, his bright blue eyes flaring, "Rip my wings off? Pull my heart out? Don't worry- my heart's already gone," he retorted bitterly. Cas then noticed that Balthazar had yet to look at Sam since he arrived. His face flashed a cold, almost painful loss for only a moment. Cas wondered if this was because Balthazar's emotions for Sam ran deeper then they originally believed. Cas absently glanced to Sam. What if Balthazar felt the same thing for Sam that Cas felt with Dean? He turned back to Balthazar, mildly surprised.

Had this hard-hearted angel finally succumbed to emotions deeper than his own vanity? Was it even possible for someone like him?

"Whatever idol threats you might have in mind Dean- save em'. I don't have the bloody time." He snapped, "Now- if you love birds are ready, we have a djin waiting for us."

_**TBC**_


	12. Ch 12: Devil & the Deep Blue Sea

**Chapter 12: The Devil & the Deep Blue Sea**

They landed inside a deserted warehouse. It was crumbling around them. Windows were shattered and the place seemed more of ruins then a structured building. Dean glanced around, wondering where the hell Balthazar had taken them. Then he saw it. The creature, strapped down to a metal beam, rope digging into its flesh as it fought viciously to free itself. It was in disguise as a woman. It would've probably been considered beautiful had it not tattooed its entire face.

The creature glared at them fiercely, spiting madly, her black hair twisting into a tangled mess around its face. Dean felt his heart drop. The creature looked less than happy to see them, which would mean it would be even less likely to want to help them save his brother.

"So- I see you found a cooperative one," Dean said sarcastically over to Balthazar, who loomed over the creature, his eyes intense with malice.

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart- after I'm through with her, she'll be more than willing to help," Balthazar drawled out lightly. Dean stiffened, his heart accelerating. He didn't like torture. He might have been considered an expert in such a field, yet Dean hated it. And seeing done by the hands of others made him nauseous.

"You're gonna torture her?" Dean asked, trying to hold back the tone of dismay.

Balthazar glanced over his shoulder, his bright blue eyes cold and deadly. "How else are we suppose to get what we want? Smother her with kindness?"

"Maybe," Dean bit out. "It's better than just smothering her."

"It's an evil creature, Dean. I thought you'd be glad to see it in pain- or at least have some fun with it." Balthazar asked slyly.

Dean flushed. A wave of uneasiness gripped him. Suddenly he felt Cas brush past him, briefly touching his arm with his, a determined expression on his unreadable face. "You will not hurt the creature until all other routes have been exhausted, Balthazar." Cas said with the air of authority in his horse voice.

Dean glanced at Cas in shock. He hadn't expected Cas to stop Balthazar.

And he vaguely wondered if Cas meant to touch him, to comfort him, knowing how torture sickened him. His heart softened weakly for Cas but only for a moment. He had to be strong right now. He had to do this for Sam- whatever it took. No matter how difficult, especially after what he and Cas had just shared together less than minutes ago in his motel room.

He inhaled quickly, trying to calm his rush of emotions about that. He hadn't expected to fall so willingly into Cas's embrace and so hungrily. It scared him how badly he wanted the angel. And he knew it wouldn't be the last time that happened. One taste wouldn't ever be enough for him, he knew that, felt it in his gut. Cas wanted him too, no matter how awkward he'd been about it afterwards. Cas had yet to understand the meaning behind what they did- but Dean did. They had been one step away from making love on that couch.

Now, because of their little moment, Dean was more determined than ever to have Cas panting breathlessly and groaning intoxicatingly beneath him as they _did_ make love. He would risk his whole heart to have Cas yielding to him again. Because having him, wrapped in his arms, Dean felt an unusual almost forgotten stirring in his heart.

He thought it had been lost to him after Lisa and Ben maybe even before them. Yet with Cas's lips pressed hungrily into his, demanding reciprocation and love caused the feeling return with such a force it nearly drove Dean over the edge before Cas even slipped his tentative hand down his pants.

He looked at the angel now as if seeing him for the first time. His hair was ruffled from when Dean ran his hands through the thick of it, touching the soft silky strains roughly. His trench coat and suit were as always, immaculate and his tie slightly out of place. His handsome face was cleanly shaved, his lips pursed with intent and his eyes impassive and hard. Dean loved those eyes, especially when they shined brilliantly when he was focused or even enraged, which Cas rarely was. But seeing them light up when Dean kissed him was by far his best look. Innocently sexy, with a hungry need burning in the depths of his deep blue eyes.

"You will not harm the creature- not without my permission first, Balthazar. Is that understood?" Cas's tone was incontrovertible.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes in clear anger before sneering in disgust. "I would like to see you try and get her to cooperate than, Cas- because I seriously doubt she'll crumble at the sight of your pretty face."

Cas simply stared back, unamused. He ignored Balthazar's disgruntled looks as he strode over to the creature tied up. Cas waved his hand slightly and the ropes slackened before disappearing all together.

"Hello- my name is Castiel. I'm an angel and request your help."

The creature's eyes widened before glancing suspiciously between him and Balthazar. Her black eyes held the tint of that startling blue color yet it didn't shine. Dean realized than that its eyes probably only lit up when forcing its victim into the dream world.

"What do you want, angel?" she asked breathlessly, though hardly looked scared, just cautious of the two dominant men that out-powered and out-numbered her. Dean wondered if she would be reasonable with them. He hoped at least.

"Our friend has been poisoned- stuck in the dream world. His mind is lost and we have to pull him out before he dies there," Cas explained.

Her blue black eyes sparkled, though said nothing.

"We need you to pull him out," Cas finished.

She rubbed her hands together. Blue flames burned in her palms. Dean instinctively reached for his gun, unsure if she was about to go pyro on their butts. "What's in it for me, angel?"

Before Cas could say anything, Balthazar stepped forward and simply said, "Your life."

The creature narrowed deadly eyes at Balthazar and hissed at him.

Balthazar was unimpressed by this reaction. He almost seemed bored with Cas's attempt to be rational.

"I promise my protection and will deliver you to whatever place you desire afterwards. But only after you help us," Cas clarified to her. She straightened, knowing this was the best offer they were willing to give her.

"Oh- and if you try and trick us, I will happily snap you into two." Balthazar also clarified with a playful smile.

After a long, breathless moment, the djin simply nodded in agreement. Dean's relief was immediate. She had agreed. That meant they didn't have to draw blood to get what they wanted.

"I will help," she stated in a slow exacting tone.

"Wonderful," Balthazar said, stepping forward to take her in arm and teleport them back to Sam. However the creature skittered backwards, away from him. Balthazar cocked a cool eyebrow then turned to Cas. "She's all yours," he remarked drily before vanishing.

Cas stared irritated at the spot where Balthazar had vanished. "He can be difficult sometimes," he muttered before striding over to the djin and holding out his hand. The creature sniffed him suspiciously but before Cas could give her time to consider he teleported her to Sam and Balthazar. Dean stood alone in the empty warehouse. He barely had a second to ponder this when Cas reappeared without the djin.

"Good thing you didn't forget me," Dean grumbled when he stepped to the angel.

Cas unexpectedly smirked up at him, "never."

Dean's heart hammered inside his chest. Cas just had to look at him with those stunningly deep, sea blue eyes and Dean fumbled to make a coherent thought. He was too damn good-looking, he thought bitterly, holding out his hand to Cas. Cas smiled softly before grasping his hand into his and they vanished from the bleak warehouse.

* * *

><p>Balthazar stood close to the djin, refusing to let this monster get close to Sam without him nearby should she try anything stupid.<p>

The djin closed her eyes and held out fiery blue palms over Sam's face. Balthazar tensed. The creature hummed, reaching into Sam's mind with its powers. After a long minute, the creature pulled away, her face furrowed in thought.

"Well?" Balthazar asked impatiently.

Her eyes were rather cold towards him as she stepped away from Sam and them. "He must be retrieved."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked gruffly.

Her passive face was unreadable and hard. "Someone must go under my influences and retrieve Sam out of his dreaming state."

"Why can't you do this?" Cas asked.

She shrugged, "It's too dangerous. I could lose control of the dream and possibly loose him as well."

"Who gets him out?" Dean asked, stepping forward as if ready to dive onto the edge of the sword if he had to save his brother.

The djin tilted her head, eyeing him. "Not you…" she said slowly.

Dean clenched his jaw angrily, "Why the hell not? I'm his brother!"

She shook her head, "No- you're too emotionally invested. If you bring such feeling in the dream, you could lose control of the environment and him."

Dean reeled as if punched in the face. Balthazar smiled lightly, knowing he would be the best choice for such a mission. He could get Sam out without breaking a sweat. He was sure of this. "I'll do it," Balthazar retorted arrogantly.

The djin glanced over to him and slowly, as if cautious, she again shook her head. "No- you cannot."  
>"Why not?" Balthazar shot back, letting his anger surge through him. "I'm more than capable than that idiot." He said gesturing to Dean as if he weren't in the room.<p>

He heard Dean curse at him, but the djin still shook her head. "No- you too are invested in what happens here."

"We all are!" Dean growled.

The djin arched an eyebrow, "Yes- but people who are too emotional cannot function in this dream state."

"So what are you saying?" Cas asked, trying to rectify and make sense of the situation.

The djin looked at Dean as she said in her earthy tone, "you will recklessly charge in there to retrieve your brother. Your blinding anger and protectiveness will not help him." She glanced then to Balthazar, her eyes reading him like an open book. "And you… you love him too much. This will make you vulnerable to the dream."

Balthazar stilled, as if an ice cold bucket of water was thrown on his face. He said nothing, though felt Cas and Dean's gazes burn into him. He knew what the creature said was true. Somehow, someway in the course of all this madness and lies, he'd fallen in love with Sam. He did. He knew it and felt it with his whole heart.

"You love him?" Dean asked, astounded.

Balthazar couldn't look at Dean as he nodded curtly and backed away from the bed, afraid of what he might do now. The djin wouldn't allow him to help, so now what?

"Who then, wise-one will go in and rescue our Sam?" Balthazar asked cruelly.

The djin's blue gaze turned to Cas. "Him."

**_TBC_**


	13. Ch 13: Face Forward to the Wind

**Chapter 13: Face Forward to the Wind**

"_Are you going to help me or not, Balthazar?" Sam asked irritably. "Don't waste my time if you can't help me."_

Sam heard his own voice echoing through the caverns of his dream world. Or at least it had to be a dream. He still wasn't sure it could be anything else. And if it was Hell again… no it couldn't be, it didn't feel menacing as he expected Hell to be. This place was different… it was a place out of time and lost…

Then he heard a different voice surrounding him but off in the distance, somewhere unreachable. Sam frantically looked for the origins of these voices but the caverns of his cave dream were endless. A voice of an angel suddenly surrounded him… _"Don't you know that patience is considered a virtue?" he teased lightly._

Balthazar. Sam's heart leapt in sweet joy. Sam recognized this voice yet it seemed so distant, so far away. Sam glanced around, wanting to find him, needing to see him. Balthazar could help him. Sam felt so lost and the angel, he knew, would save him. Yet if this were a dream, then why was he hearing this? He couldn't remember this conversation with the angel- was his mind playing tricks on him?

Sam heard his own voice thrown back at him now but it sounded so hallow, so cold- not like him… _"I don't care," Sam retorted icily, "I told you- I'm running out of time and now options. So unless you can save me than we're done here."_

Balthazar spoke again, this time sounding intrigued. _"What about me? Do you think I come so cheaply?" _

Sam stopped trying to find the voices. He stilled, realizing that this was the moment his soulless being had bargained with Balthazar. For some reason, he just knew it. He was listening to it happen but in a dream… Sam's voice sounded indifferent now_, "What do you want?"_

"_Well, screwing your brother would delight me," Balthazar replied candidly._ _"Yet…having you in my debt does sound more appealing." _

Sam listened intently now, trying desperately to hear what happened next. He trusted Balthazar now, but what conspired between them when he was soulless?

"_You want me," Sam stated bluntly. _

"_Whatever do you mean, darling?" Balthazar asked coyly._

"_You want me. You want to have sex with me. I can see it in your eyes, angel."_

Sam stared at the caverns of his dream world, stunned, immobile in disbelief. He had been the one who offered himself to Balthazar? He thought it had been the other way around this whole time! No wonder Balthazar had approached him that night so confidently, knowing that Sam would do whatever he asked. Sam felt lower than dirt. How could he bargain himself away so easily? He knew it was his soulless side talking with Balthazar but it didn't matter to him, he still felt the shame of it.

"_So are you saying you wouldn't mind exchanging a night of vigorous frivolity for my assistance, Sam?" Balthazar asked._

"_No," Sam answered drily. "To get what I want, I'll have sex with you. So- do we have a deal?" _

"_Okay darling, why not? We have a deal."_

Sam's gut twisted and his heart clenched. He hated this- he hated hearing his soulless self sacrifice his integrity without hesitation and listening to Balthazar take it away from him.

Suddenly the voices continued. Sam had expected this to be over…

"_I pay my dues. I don't want to be in debt longer than I have to with someone like you."_

Sam heard himself say to Balthazar. Shock nearly crippled him when he heard Balthazar's reply…

"_So you're suggesting a quickie then?"_

"_Yes," Sam answered. _

Sam heard the faint sounds of a kiss, rustling of clothes, movement that indicated… sex. Suddenly the sounds vanished. No longer could he hear himself or Balthazar. Sam raced forward, deeper into the cavern, wanting to know what happened. He had already fulfilled his debt with Balthazar when the angel approached him that night? How he had offered Sam a night to be sinful as his only option- when the whole time, Sam had already fulfilled his debt to him!

Sam felt his heart rip apart in his chest painfully. He nearly stumbled and fell in this realization, unable to control the tormenting emotions gnawing at him. How could Balthazar be so cruel?

Suddenly a howling wind swept over Sam. He pushed his face forward to the wind, seeing where it came from. A bright, glorious light shone for him down the cave. It called to him, luring him in with its magnetic glow. Sam no longer felt heartbroken then. It was as if the light healed him somehow. He began moving towards it, not wanting to feel anything anymore. Not wanting to feel hurt or betrayed by the man he'd grown to care for… possibly even love…

"Sam!" a voice cried out for him. It felt distant yet so near. Sam recognized this horse, guttural voice. He'd heard it many times before, it sounded so familiar, he just couldn't figure out who…

His brain felt scrambled, the images and blurred state of his entire being felt lost even to himself. The light, a brilliant white light flashed across him again, burning him with the intensity. Sam pushed his face forward into that light, needing to see more, wanting to be inside it… he couldn't figure out why…

Maybe it was death? Maybe the wall in his mind had crumbled and all Hell was about to descend on him…

Suddenly a hard, firm hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. Bright blue eyes met his. He knew those eyes… so familiar…

"Sam! We have to get out of here!" the man holding him said. Sam didn't recognize him, didn't know him… yet he seemed familiar…

The light beckoned Sam again. He turned towards it, forgetting the man holding him and wanting to let the white light absorb him.

"Don't go into the light, Sam!" the man bellowed, holding him back from the beautiful absorbing light. Sam continued to move to the light, not caring who this man was anymore… just the light…

Suddenly the man shouted again over the wind that now engulfed them, "Forgive me, Sam!" Sam didn't turn to acknowledge him before feeling a horrific pain rip through his chest. He looked down at the origins of this pain and saw a long, lethal end of a knife sticking out of his chest. He tried to scream, tried to make some sort of noise to release the pain he felt ripping through him but he couldn't. All the air had left his lungs, leaving him gasping.

"Forgive me…" said the horse voice above him now as Sam closed his eyes, wishing he had made it into the light before this man came for him… so familiar.

* * *

><p>Balthazar sat on the edge of the chair across from Sam's bed. He waited patiently, even kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't like Cas going in and not him. He wanted it to be him that saved his hunter. Him that brought Sam back from whatever Hell he was in.<p>

Dean looked worse than Balthazar felt though. He had to admit, Dean must feel terrible. Not only was his brother, on the verge of losing his mind but his friend had gone in after him, also risking his life. Castiel might have been something more to Dean, and frankly, Balthazar could've cared less. Yet at this moment, he felt sorry for the hunter. He could lose both his brother and his lover all in one fail swoop. Balthazar tried not to think of this as he focused his thoughts on the djin who held both Cas and Sam under.

The monster hadn't moved, simply sat there in the middle of the bed, eyes closed, palms facing downwards on Sam and Cas's forehead. Blue flames licked at their skin but from Balthazar's experience, he knew that it was not painful. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and incapable of moving it.

Sam suddenly stirred. It was more movement than he'd shown the past few hours. Balthazar instinctively jumped to his feet, his heart in his throat. Sam moaned, painfully now. The djin kept her eyes firmly closed, none of them waking but all of them hearing the sounds that the hunter made. It sounded desperate and pleading. The djin warned them of this. She had explained to Cas that he would have to take certain measures to ensure Sam's return. He'd have to kill him in the dream world, stab him through the heart. Balthazar revolted at the idea instantly, as well as Dean. However the djin insisted.

Cas was the one who eventually stifled the argument by agreeing with the monster that he would do whatever it took to revive Sam. Minutes later, Cas laid down on the twin bed next to Sam's. Dean was pale, fear penetrating the depths of his green eyes as he stared down at Cas on the bed.

Balthazar heard Dean whisper softly to Cas, "you'll get him…"

Cas only nodded, his eyes never leaving the hunter.

Dean bent low and though he whispered the words, Balthazar's angelic hearing picked them up anyway. "And you better come back to me too…"

"I will, Dean," Cas replied gruffly, his voice wrought with emotion before the djin placed his hand over the angel's face and sent him into slumber. Dean had staggered backwards, a painful expression riddling his face.

Now they both waited together. Balthazar still disliked him, but he wouldn't humiliate him anymore for the time being. They both had a lot to lose in this moment.

Sam gasped again. Dean leapt to his feet, "What's going on?" he demanded from the djin.

The djin opened her eyes lazily, "He dies…"

The floor beneath Balthazar's feet slipped out from beneath him and he stumbled forward, landing painfully on his knees at the foot of the bed, rocking back on his heels, on the verge of praying, something he hadn't done in decades.

Balthazar closed his eyes, attempting to block out Sam's painful moans and his own twisting heart. Suddenly Cas stirred, humming something under his breath. The djin glanced at the angel and pulled his hand back. Cas awoke instantly, gasping for breath. Dean was by his side, curling his hand within his. Cas stared up at him, eyes wide and slightly confused.

"I'm here, Cas…" Dean said reassuringly to the angel.

Cas's eyes focused onto him, then after a long moment, the angel seemed to recognize him. He sat up quickly, keeping his hand within Dean's, pulling him close as he frantically looked over to Sam. "Is he alive?" Cas demanded from the creature.

The djin arched a brow and placed both her hands over Sam's face. She inhaled sharply, then hummed, "yes…"

Balthazar strode over to Sam, waiting for him to wake. But he didn't. "What's wrong? Why won't he wake up?"

She glanced up at him, her flaming blue eyes fierce. "He's been caught in limbo for far too long. He will need time to recover. Give him time, angel."

Silence descended on them as Cas got to his feet, looking thoroughly exhausted and disheveled. "He will wake though?"

The djin nodded and stood to face him, "I give you my word that he will wake- soon."

Cas nodded, accepting this as truth and held out his hand. "I'll take you to wherever you wish to go."

"Just like that?" Dean asked surprised. Balthazar too was about to ask the same question. No way were they going to let this creature slip right through their fingers, not after all that had been done and might still need to get done. What if the djin was lying and Sam didn't wake? What then?

"Yes, she has kept her word." Cas said sternly.

"Sam's not awake yet," Balthazar retorted disapprovingly.

"I believe he will," Cas's utter confidence in his words made Balthazar hesitate. What happened in Sam's dream world, he wondered. Suddenly Cas and the creature vanished, leaving Dean, Sam and himself in the motel room.

"He better friggin wake up or I swear I'll hit Cas again," Dean grumbled under his breath angrily.

"Again?" Balthazar asked, absently intrigued.

Dean shook his head, obviously not interested in informing him of the particulars.

"So what's exactly going on between you and Cas?" Balthazar asked, sincerely interested and trying to distract himself from Sam's continued slumbering state.

Dean's eyes were hard, his face stone like. "None of your damn business. Besides…" Dean trailed off, looking over to Sam then back at him accusingly. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Balthazar rolled his eyes dramatically, "Please… you know already."

"Yeah, more than I'd like. But how does Sam feel about you?"

The question was definitely a curve ball and Balthazar hadn't expected it. Balthazar stilled. He honestly didn't know what Sam's feelings were for him. He knew that if he did have any, Balthazar would ruin them the first chance he got because he planned on admitting the truth about their debt.

That there never was one.

That he had paid it already and Balthazar used his lost memory against him just to get him in the sack. So whatever happened, Balthazar knew he deserved Sam's anger, wrath and possible hatred. But he planned on telling the hunter not only the truth but how he felt as well. That he ardently, truly and absolutely cared deeply for him. The word love hung in Balthazar's mind.

He didn't know if Sam would believe him or not. It didn't matter though because it wasn't going to stop Balthazar from telling him.

Balthazar opened his mouth to give a snide remark to Dean when Sam stirred again, this time, his eyes finally opened.

Sam was awake.

_**TBC**_


	14. Ch 14: Shattered

**Chapter 14: Shattered**

Sam opened his eyes. It felt as if a bolt of electricity fried his entire being. It wasn't like before when he woke from the dream world, groggy and disoriented, this time it was as if his whole body had been ripped out of space and shoved violently back into the present. His brain was still sizzling from the world of the dream, images of a cavernous empty cave and a bloodied knife haunted him. A bright light that tried to lure him to his death…. and seeing Cas strangely enough. He hadn't expected the angel to rescue him- though he did have to stab him first in order to save him.

The only way to wake from a dream like that was death. Sam at the time didn't realize it, luckily Cas did.

But Sam also remembered… those voices. The conversation between Balthazar and his soulless self. Everything came flooding back in a painfully harsh way. His heart seemed to shatter and break all over again. Sam wanted to touch the ache in his chest as if it were a physical one. It felt not unlike the knife Cas had slammed through his heart. But this time a different angel stabbed him, ultimately betraying him.

Balthazar. Sam had cared for him… trusted him… and quite possibly… loved him. And it made it that much worse to know the truth now.

"He's awake!" He heard his brother cry out but it wasn't Dean's face he saw first. It was Balthazar's. His stunning blue eyes, so vividly bright were now weak with concern.

Rage, blinding, engulfing rage filled Sam then. He let himself fall into the trap of his own emotions. Balthazar's stumbled chin was in the perfect position for… Sam whammed him against the side of his face with the crushing force of his sledgehammer fist. Balthazar yelped out in shock as he actually took the hit, obviously by surprise, and stumbled backwards. Sam sat up, livid.

"What the hell?" Dean asked surprised.

"Bloody'ell…" Balthazar began, rubbing his jaw in mild shock. "I don't know if I deserved that…"

When Balthazar glanced up and his eyes met Sam's steely gaze, he knew. A silent exchange of a simple look made Balthazar's face fall and his stance slacken into the wall behind him. Balthazar already looked disheveled and somewhat broken before. His hair was ruffled, uncharacteristically unlike him. His suit jacket was even wrinkled and his shirt beneath had been the same one Sam remembered pulling off him…

Sam tried to ignore the pain and guilt at seeing the angel's ruggedly handsome face fade into sorrow and self-pity. His constantly amused smile had thinned out.

"I guess I did deserve that…" Balthazar muttered lowly.

"Somebody wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?" Dean asked frustrated.

Sam didn't take his eyes off of Balthazar as he said in a cold, demanding tone, "leave."

Balthazar closed his eyes, shame washing over him. Good, Sam thought angrily. He deserved that punch and a helluva lot more, he told himself. Yet it didn't make it any easier seeing the angel so defeated.

But he did it to himself, Sam repeated in his brain, desperately trying to move past the pain echoing in his heart.

"So I take it you found out…?" Balthazar asked, searching Sam's furious face for answers. He wanted to know how Sam found about his lies.

He glared warningly at him, "I told you to…"

"Yeah, I got that- leave. At the moment, I don't feel like it. I wanna know how the cat got outta the bag, darling. I think I deserve a chance- maybe even a rebuttal." Balthazar retorted in attempt to regain some of his lost ground.

Sam said nothing. He refused to give anymore to him, refused to be his tool or whatever. Balthazar used him. Sam felt cheated and betrayed by someone he had grown to care for.

Balthazar saw the closed look on Sam's face, as if he had shut the door on him. The angel nodded knowingly, "the dream then?"

Sam tried not to give anything away, yet he couldn't help feel the mild alarm that he guessed it so quickly. But of course he did- Sam suddenly realized. The last time they had been together, they had just had a passionate night of love making and Sam literally fell asleep in his arms blissfully content. Unaware of the false debt and of the lies the angel had told him since the very beginning. Since the beginning... Sam thought with horror as another pang of wrenching pain stabbed him.

"Sam…?" Dean suddenly asked from besides him. "What's going on?" his voice was thick with concern, Sam could recognize it underneath the rough layer of his brother's deep voice.

"Balthazar- go away." Sam said again.

Balthazar straightened with a defiant attitude. Sam shook his head, knowing he would have to convey this in a way that the angel could get it through his thick skull that it was over between them. Sam steeled his gaze and clenched his teeth before uttering, "we are done, Balthazar. I think you've _helped_ me enough for a lifetime," Sam breathed out bitterly.

Balthazar's face became ashen.

"Leave," Sam said but this time as a command.

"You don't have to ask me twice, love." Balthazar whispered softly as he gazed at him one last time, before vanishing.

Sam felt physically ill. Why did he feel like the monster now when it was Balthazar who lied to him? Sam barely had time to think or process all this when Dean descended on him.

"All right- I'm happy you're awake and back to normal. But you mind tellin' me what the hell is going on between you and that angel?" Dean pointed to the empty spot where Balthazar had vanished.

Suddenly Cas reappeared where Dean was still pointing. Cas, uncertain of what was going on or what Dean was gesturing to, turned to look over his shoulder to see behind him. Dean rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh to Cas. "Not you," he spat out angrily, "Balthazar."

"I don't understand…" Cas said in his raspy tone.

"It's nothing," Sam said getting to his feet, desperately needing a drink.

"Don't tell me _that_ was nothing- you woke up and friggin punched the guy."

"So what?" Sam asked with a noncommittal shrug. "He had it coming."

"Bullshit he had it coming…"

"Dean," Cas said roughly, interrupting him. "I don't believe your brother wishes to continue this conversation."

Dean frowned at Cas and opened his mouth to retort, when Sam held up a hand to him, his eyes intent. "No more questions." He said briefly, "I'm fine. We're all good. Now- if you don't mind, I need a drink." Before Sam strode over to the kitchen where Dean had placed the whiskey bottle he turned to Cas. "Thanks, by the way."

Cas simply nodded. "I'm glad I was able to find you in time."

"Yeah," Sam strode over to the bottle and without a glass, popped the top and drank.

"Okay…" Dean said, trailing off. "Now do you wanna tell me?"

"Still don't," Sam replied candidly, his throat burning from the whiskey.

Dean grumbled under his breath and turned to Cas. "You wanna tell me what happened in dreamland to make Sam wake up and shit-kick Balthazar?"

"Sam attacked Balthazar?" Cas asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, sucker punched him. So what happened?"  
>Sam turned in time to see Cas shrug helplessly, "I'm not sure. The dream didn't affect me like it did Sam. All I saw was him heading towards a light that I knew was dangerous. I had to stop him and did the only thing I could do."<p>

Sam remembered that moment fondly now as the whiskey burned him. Cas's stabbing felt less painful than Balthazar's.

Dean grumbled furiously then shot an angry look at Sam, "Fine- be a jerk if you want. But just so you know- Balthazar doesn't do anything he doesn't want to."  
>Sam snorted a laugh, "Yeah I think I know that now, Dean."<p>

Dean shook his head, "You don't understand, Sam. I sat here with him while you slept. He stayed here- the whole time." Dean's expression was hard though a glimmer of pity shown through in his emerald eyes, which made Sam listen. "And he suffered like I suffered. He was in friggin agony. I didn't comfort him, I barely like the guy. But I saw the way he looked at you, believing you might die." Dean's gaze was steadily locked onto Sam's. "So whatever he did to piss you off, just know that he was scared." Dean shook his head in disbelief, as if not able to believe he was defending Balthazar as he said, "the possibility of losing you made Balthazar look like a man on the verge of spending the rest of eternity in Hell. And trust me, I know the look."

With those rattling words, Dean grabbed his jacket from the table and strode out of the room, leaving Sam to his bottle of whiskey and thoughts.

_**TBC**_


	15. Ch 15: Summoned

**Chapter 15: Summoned**

Balthazar sat, sprawled legged out in the cushioned seat at a bar/lounge in Rome. He'd been bouncing around from place to place the past few days. Never staying too long, never giving himself the pleasure of exploring new places, or people. He drifted in and out of these cities. He'd been to Athens, Hong-Kong, Paris, and New York City… places where people constantly bumped into one another, yet never knew each other. He didn't bother with his usual clubs or social scenes. Mostly he just didn't care anymore.

He was morose and indifferent to the pleasures he used to find in life. The human delights as he liked to call them were no longer as appealing.

He sighed heavily, sipping on his espresso outside a corner café, overlooking the bustling night streets of Rome. It was later at night so the tourists had all called it a day and went back to their secure, cozy little hotel rooms. Now all the real Romans walked the streets, smoking, eating, laughing… kissing. He noticed a beautiful couple walk past the café where he sat. A young woman, with rich long brown hair draped an intimate arm around the handsome man by her side, as he pressed his lips into the folds of her hair. She smiled beautifully up at him and they kissed lightly across the lips.

Balthazar felt his heart slowly rip in two. Watching them made him envious of what he no longer had.

He snorted indignantly at that thought. No he never really ever had Sam to begin with, so he didn't lose much except a good romp in the sack, he told himself firmly.

Sam never belonged to him. Balthazar might have felt at one moment, one brief fleeting second that Sam Winchester was his or could be his- forever. But it had been a lie. Balthazar had tried to catch smoke with his bare hands and expected to hold on to it. He'd been terribly mistaken. And it cost him gravely.

He breathed in the scent of his potent espresso before taking another sip, letting the bitter hot coffee sizzle his tongue and warm his stomach. He wished he could get drunk. He wished that it would take less than the equivalent of a liquor store to get him tipsy. Instead he could only enjoy the flavors of what it had to offer.

He glanced at the tower clock on the street. It was 12:43pm. Seven days and counting, he thought bitterly. Seven, long, painful days without Sam. He sometimes felt like an addict, going through withdrawals, which he hadn't anticipated at first. Once he left the motel room, he realized how poorly he behaved. He should've fought. He should've stayed and demanded that Sam listen to him. But the hunter had gone cold on him, horribly so. But Balthazar deserved it. He betrayed Sam's trust for sex. How lower could one get?

Sam might forgive him eventually but Balthazar didn't expect much from that unlikely hope. It didn't help that his brother was against him too. Dean would be telling him that he did the right thing, and that he deserved to be shoved out the front door with a boot in his ass. Dean had not been his friend and never would be his ally. So Balthazar accepted the harsh fact that Sam, under the circumstances, may never wish to speak to him again.

Balthazar's depression suddenly worsen at this unpleasant thought. Never seeing Sam again felt like someone ripped out his heart and smashed it in front of him and all Balthazar could do was let them. He ran a hand through his rumpled blond hair and clasped the brim of his nose with his fingers, trying to think his way out of his sadness. He had never experienced this before. All these emotions- guilt, depression, utter loneliness and complete loss tormented him daily. Ravaging away at what was left of his soul.

Suddenly Balthazar felt an odd pull begin around him. He glanced at the table he sat at and noticed that it shook. He instinctively stood and looked up, a light descended on him, engulfing him. Suddenly he was ripped away from the café in Rome and thrown into the mist of oblivion. He was being summoned, he realized as he instantly appeared in a motel room.

The room was rather plain, yet it was bright with daylight and smelled of the forest. He briefly glanced out the window and saw a license plate of a car in the parking lot- Oregon. He wasn't in Rome anymore, he thought bleakly. He glanced around the motel room and saw the alter then, it stood in the center of the of room on the motel table. A candle burned in the center. Only humans, wishing to summon an angel would do this.

He suddenly heard a noise from the bathroom and a loud curse. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for whoever had summoned him to come and greet him. After all, he was not here by whim.

Suddenly Sam strode out of the bathroom, a hand towel wrapped around his hand, looking quite put-out.

Balthazar's heart literally flipped in his chest at the mere sight of his hunter. "Sam…" he breathed out, stunned.

He was momentarily distracted at seeing him. He couldn't believe it, the shock wouldn't let go. Sam had summoned him! He wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Sam was giving him a chance to redeem himself, he was sure of this. Why else would he summon him after all this time had past?

He noticed then the blood beginning to seep from the towel in the hunter's hand.

"What did you do, love?" He stepped forward, propelled to heal his injury.

Sam, looking startled, took a giant step backwards, stilling Balthazar's approach. "The spell was difficult. I had to use blood this time."

Balthazar frowned, confused. "I don't understand- usually these summoning spells are simple enough."

Sam glared hotly at him, his dark gaze unnerving, "Well somebody didn't want to be found."

Balthazar feeling uncertain, only stared at him.

Sam explained, "I tried summoning you yesterday. But you were… I dunno- you just weren't responding. Cas told me you might be in Heaven or 'in-transit'."

Balthazar shook his head in disbelief. He'd been grieving relentlessly and this whole time Sam had been trying to summon him! It was his fault, Balthazar knew this, fluttering city to city, unable to stay in one place. The summoning spells were tricky enough without adding a misguided angel to the mix.

"Forgive me, darling. Had I known you wanted to speak with me, I would've come sooner." Balthazar answered sincerely, regretting how he spent the last 24 hours without seeing him.

Sam's hard face softened slightly, "You're here now."

Balthazar, without thinking, took a confident step forward, intercepting Sam before he could retreat again. He grabbed his hand and let his powers of healing flow through him and into the wound. "You should never have to bleed for me…" Balthazar whispered, painfully aware of how close he was in reach of his hunter and yet so far away.

Sam shuddered, the muscles in his hand releasing and easing. Balthazar pulled back the hand towel to reveal a clean palm, no cut or blood. He smiled somberly to Sam, catching sight of those beautiful dark eyes staring back at him.

Balthazar melted on his feet. He wished he had his old confidence back, the swagger and arrogant attitude. But Balthazar didn't. He had been defeated by it and his frivolous antics. It had cost him dearly. His usual seductive games seemed manipulative and hurtful now. And the thought of doing it again on Sam made his heart ache.

So he decided to be chivalrous and if that meant being prudish and decent, he would keep his mouth firmly shut until Sam had his word with him. He pulled away and let Sam make the first move into the conversation, not him. After all, Sam had summoned him.

"Alright, Sam- what do you want?" Balthazar asked candidly, yet his delight at seeing him had faded and become painful once more.

Sam stared at him, searching his face from across the room. "I want answers- the truth."

Balthazar simply nodded, "whatever you say."  
>Sam arched a suspicious eyebrow, "What no snarky come-back?"<p>

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out, darling."

Sam looked pityingly at him and curtly nodded, realizing that he was conversing with a different man. A broken man. "Why did you lie to me?"

Balthazar had to be honest. Sam deserved to know the truth. "I wanted to sleep with you again," he answered.

"So I _had_ paid my debt the day I made the deal with you?"

He nodded, painfully aware of the anger burning in Sam's eyes for him. "Yes," he said, letting out a strained sigh. "We slept together when you were soulless."

Sam looked as if Balthazar had physically hurt him somehow. Balthazar helplessly stared on at his former lover, wanting to console him but knowing he wouldn't want it from him.

Sam abruptly strode over determinedly to the alter table, swept aside the powders and charms, replacing them with the bottle of whiskey hidden beneath and pulling out two glasses. Sam pulled up a chair and plopped down, filling both glasses. Balthazar simply waited. When Sam finally looked up after taking a sip, their eyes locked and with a slight indifference, Sam motioned for him to join him.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it up across the table from the handsome hunter. In this brief moment, Balthazar took a second to study him. He looked sinfully good as usual. His tousled, thick brown hair was rich and layered, making him yearn to run a hand through the softness. He wore a white casual t-shirt today with old, fitting blue jeans and black shoes. His skin was bronzed from spending time out in the sun and his body, beautiful and fit as ever.

His features were stoic and passive, yet his eyes gave him away. Balthazar noticed this about Sam before. No matter what cool emotion he was feeling, Balthazar always read his tells in his eyes. Sam was too good of a person to keep his emotions so distant and shut off. His warm, deep brown eyes could never be cruel.

Those eyes were now locked onto him as he slid the drink across the table, the candle burning between them. "Why did you do it?" he asked softly. His voice was rough with pain. He could hear it, keenly aware of it as his own.

He knew what Sam wanted. He wanted to know how Balthazar could've slept with a soulless, heartless being. "I wanted you…"

"I know- but you could've waited…"

"And what, darling?" Balthazar bit out, his fingers lacing around the drink as the burning in his gut gnawed at his insides from being so truthful. "Waited for you to have your soul back and then approach you for… a date? You're kidding right? You didn't even know who I was until I approached you that night and the only reason you considered me was because I saved you. What are the chances I would've been there that night, Sam? Had I not wanted you again after the deal we made."

Sam, unable to look at him, stared thoughtfully into his whiskey glass.

"I lied to you- knowing you wouldn't remember. Side-effects of soul returns, you see. So I decided to risk it and see if you knew me." Sam looked at him now, his gaze penetrating and hurtful. Balthazar felt like a bastard, but Sam wanted to know everything and he promised the truth to him. "When you didn't recognize me in the bar- I knew I had to have you again. So I lied to you to get you, double-dipping, I guess."  
>Sam shook his head, his tone carrying his obvious disgust, "I can't believe you."<p>

Balthazar shrugged, trying to force indifference but Sam's words stung. "What? I can't help myself. Especially when it comes to you. I wanted you again, Sam. And I knew- _I knew_," he emphasized, "I couldn't get you without something up my sleeve."

"You're a liar and bastard."

"I only lied about the deal- I never lied about wanting you."

Sam suddenly stood, his body trembling with anger. "So what…? You just let me go on believing I owed you that whole time you were with me? You saved me from the ruguars, and then went willingly in the nightclub- for what? You already knew I would repay you. I keep my word. So why bother with all the charm and gallantry, Balthazar? We're you trying to woo me to make it easier on yourself?"

Balthazar knocked back the shot of whiskey and poured himself another. "I suppose… maybe."

Sam glared heatedly at him, with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Well, it worked. You made me like you. In the end I wanted to be with you after all you did for me- deal or not, I didn't care."

The whiskey's burn felt nothing in comparison to Sam's. He stared blankly back, barely holding onto his overwhelming need to admit his desperate love for him. He wanted to beg him, on his hands and knees for forgiveness, but Balthazar was too proud to do any of that. He knew that his pride that he clung to might be the death of whatever he and Sam had, yet still he held fast.

"Then- why do you care now?" Balthazar asked indifferently, "Nothing's changed. I still want you and I know you want me too…" He gazed longingly up at Sam, "I felt it that night when we finally made love. So be righteous all you want- I know the truth, so do you."

"It doesn't matter how much I want you, Balthazar- I can't trust you. There's no love without trust." Sam retorted bitterly.

Balthazar felt as if he slapped him. He sighed into his glass, wishing he could forget these horrid feelings and forget he ever loved Sam Winchester…

"Aw- right… well I see we've come to a cross-roads, sorta say." Balthazar stood, quickly downing the remaining of his liquor. He licked his lip, tasting the whiskey.

Sam simply gazed coolly at him, "So you're giving up?"

Balthazar shrugged his shoulders, "What else do you want me to do? Beg? Grovel? No- I won't do that. You either want me or you don't. I tire of games and these… emotions." He breathed out weakly.

Sam shrugged too, and then sat on the edge of the bed, a knowing look in his eyes. "I didn't expect any begging from you, Balthazar. And I don't think I would want it." He smirked uncaring to him, "But giving up- or bailing, that seems to be your strong suit. You could never stay long in a fight."

Balthazar suddenly realized that Sam was having a go at him. He stared in open shock at this human. How dare he insult him? He was bloody angel- not some simpering school-boy wanting teacher's approval.

He glared hotly at him, "Really? How often have I 'bailed' on you Sam? Oh- wait… I haven't. Let me think- I saved you from a monstrous pack of blood thirsty creatures. I saved you from a dreamworld and I helped you out when you were soulless, though I doubt we're counting that."

Sam tilted his head to the side, unimpressed. "Huh- well, let _me_ think…" he pretended to ponder then said firmly, "you bailed when I woke up from my second trip in to the dreamworld and you're bailing now. You might fight when you have to, especially when it involves demons and creatures you can use angel mojo on, but when it comes down to the hard stuff, like emotions and caring for people, you flee like your life depended on it." He retorted harshly.

Balthazar ground his teeth angrily, feeling the aggravation and fury begin to rear its' ugly head inside him. This bloody idiot had no idea what he was talking about, he fumed indignantly. How dare he speak of which he did not know or understand!

"You bloody bastard…" he mumbled angrily, feeling the rage beginning to overwhelm him as Sam just sat there, prim and all-knowing like.

"I'm right when I'm right, Balthazar." Sam said confidently, a smugness in his eyes that Balthazar usually flaunted in his own demeanor.

"Fine," Balthazar said slamming the glass into the table and striding over to him on the bed. Determined to prove this stupid, dim-witted hunter wrong. He called him a coward to his face and expected him not to fight. Furious, he looked down at Sam, "You want me to fight, darling… let's fight! I'd say it wouldn't be a fair fight- but you seem like a capable young man." He was so enraged that he missed the brief glimmer of triumph in Sam's eyes.

"I have a better idea," Sam whispered huskily as he reached out, grabbed Balthazar's jacket and unexpectedly pulled him in for a scorching hot kiss.

Balthazar's rage flamed out as hotly as it sparked. He whimpered weakly, feeling himself tremble and begin to shake. Oh dear God, Sam kissed him with such passion and… need that Balthazar could only hold on. He instinctively pushed his fingers through Sam's thick brown hair, tugging his chin upwards as he stood between his opened legs and they kissed frantically. Balthazar's mouth instinctively widened, letting Sam slip his tongue inside, tasting him, filling him.

He felt the tension build instantly between his thighs, surrounding his cock deliciously. He clasped the side of Sam's cheek, feeling the stumble and roughness beneath his palm as they kissed and kissed…

His heart began to open again. Balthazar felt it in his chest like a physical force. Piece by piece the damage he'd done to himself began to slowly repair, reshaping his heart once again.

"Sam… my darling…" he whispered urgently against his wet lips, listening to the frantic breaths of his hunter. Sam gazed up at him with such warmth and tenderness that Balthazar could only stare back in awe. "You forgive me?" he asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but he couldn't. He sounded desperate and fearful, just as he truly felt.

Sam held so much power over him in this moment that Balthazar would've easily succumbed to his pride and dropped to his needs to beg for forgiveness. Something he thought he would never do. But he would now, especially as he looked into the face of the human he'd fallen desperately in love with. Yes, he would beg and grovel to have one more chance with his hunter.

Sam nodded slowly, his lips raw from their kisses. "Yeah- I forgive you Balthazar. I think I forgave you the moment I woke up from the dream."

Balthazar's heart leapt with such love and hope that he smiled foolishly down at him. He pressed his temple into Sam's, holding him close. He whispered gruffly, "thank you, my love…"

Sam suddenly pulled him closer, their bodies touching brushing. His voice was etched with longing as he asked, "do you mean it?"

Balthazar knew what he was asking. He nodded, pushing his finger through Sam's hair once again, not wanting to ever let go of him. "Yes- darling… I love you."

Sam smiled weakly, his eyes bright with happiness as he grabbed Balthazar by the waist and with his strength pulled him down on the bed, tossing him onto his back. Balthazar laughed, feeling the giddiness of blinding happiness fill him. Sam came down on top of him like a panther, aggressively claiming what was his with a dominating kiss.

Balthazar ran his hands over the thick muscled arms that braced around his head as they savagely tore at each other, straining to get closer and still not getting enough.

"God- I missed you," Sam breathed out through another steaming kiss, licking his lips and biting over his chin, trailing hot kisses down his neck.

Balthazar hummed wantonly, letting Sam take his fill of him. He was sexy when he was on top.

Sam nipped at his ear, then tongued him inside, before whispering, "clothes… now…" his demand was soft yet urgent. Balthazar complied. With a touch of power he stripped them naked.

Sam gasped out a groan as their bodies finally touched, flesh to flesh.

Balthazar's arousal had grown achingly as he spread his legs wide, his cock buried into Sam's warm stomach. "It's been too long…" he whispered, arousal making his voice taunt and strained. "Bloody'eh I want you so much, love…"

Sam seemed spurred on by this as he slid himself down Balthazar's body and sucked his nipples until they were hard little pebbles, which he lavished great attention over. "Say it again…" Sam said, his mouth over his nipple, lightly sucking on it.

Their gazes locked, Balthazar felt his stomach tighten and the tension becoming unbearable between his thighs. He wanted release, but he wanted Sam more. "Love…" he whispered the endearment breathlessly.

Sam smiled slyly and bit his nipple, Balthazar yelped, his erection straining into the hunter. Sam tongued and soothed the nipple before trailing wet hot kisses down his stomach and finally to his throbbing arousal. Sam dipped his head and captured Balthazar's raging cock in his mouth. But it wasn't enough and yet too much all at the same time. Balthazar gripped the sheets, fisting them, digging his heels into the bed, refusing to give in so quickly. But he couldn't help it. All these emotions running high… all this bloody love and tenderness was driving him half mad.

He couldn't give in, no matter how sinfully wondrous Sam's mouth was. Feeling like his old self again, Balthazar's confidence returned with vigor and passion. With complete abandon to his desire, he grabbed Sam, pulling him away. Sam moaned in protest but let out a surprised gasp as Balthazar changed positions on him, forcing him roughly onto the mattress, while he took the dominate role now.

Balthazar felt himself shudder as Sam raced his hands over his naked backside and caress him with excitement. He captured the hunter's luscious lips once more, dipping his head, toying with the lips he imagined all over his body on more than one occasion. His necklace stroked over the contours of Sam's muscled chest, lightly caressing him. Goose-bumps erupted over Sam then, making his nipples harden under Balthazar's gaze. He hungrily devoured the side of Sam's neck, biting and sucking, wanting to taste him until that was all he could taste.

Sam inhaled sharply as Balthazar lower himself downward, brushed his aching cock against Sam's. Their arousals strained and sought one another, hard and pulsating with need.

"Balthazar…" Sam gasped out as he continued to rub and taunt him, the friction between their sexes becoming agonizing.

He'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Sam. He loved him with his whole heart and planned on showing it. He'd been a bastard to him, now it was time to make amends. That is, after Balthazar got his fill too. He smiled slyly down at him, "So…" he whispered between kisses and sliding a sneaky hand down to stroke the fully erected, towering cock of the hunter. Sam was thick and heavy with need. "Do I get to be on top?" Balthazar asked with a hint of amusement soaking his voice as he palmed Sam's cock thoroughly.

Sam groaned loudly, grabbing the back of Balthazar's neck and pulling him closer until the angel was in the crook of his neck. He bit his earlobe playfully, loving the sounds Sam was making for him as he continued to tug and pull on his lovely shaft that was impossibly hard.

Balthazar summoned a bottle of lube, quickly stroked himself and Sam off. Sam's breathing became choppy now, his movements restless and feverish. Balthazar stroked him harder, the lube adding a new sensation, which made Sam writhe. Balthazar watched the hunter's eyes slip close, his body tense into the mattress, his head burying into the pillow and his teeth biting down on his lower lip. Sam was resisting his urge to cum into Balthazar's hand, yet he wanted to continue this torment until Sam did. He wanted to ruthlessly pull on him until there was nothing left, just Sam's complete and utter ecstasy. He pulled harder, letting his strength fill him.

"No… Balthazar…" Sam gasped out, clinging to him now, his muscles flexing and fingers digging into Balthazar's neck roughly.

Balthazar felt his arousal harden at this. He knew that he wanted more, they both did. So Balthazar placed himself between Sam's parted thighs, lifted him slightly and listened to the sweet moaning gasp as he entered him.

Sam arched his back letting Balthazar further inside. He nearly came. Balthazar gritted his teeth, loving the sight of Sam's rapture. He pushed harder, the heat and warmth that surrounded him felt heavenly. Balthazar gasped, the tingling that enflamed his groin now burned into his stomach. He wanted to release. He pushed faster. With his angelic strength he slammed ruthlessly, with slow long thrusts into Sam. His Sam. Now and forever. He would not let him go- not after this, never.

Sam's mouth opened in the throes of passion, gasping and moaning out his name like a chant. Balthazar's heart grew unbearably, cherishing this moment as if it were his last. But he wouldn't let it be their last together. He stilled his frantic movements, causing Sam to groan agonizingly.

"Say it, Sam…" Balthazar whispered harshly, needing to hear the words that stabbed at him like a piercing knife. "Say that you love me…"

Sam eyes shot open. The harsh yet sweet desperation in those eyes nearly undid him. But he wouldn't let himself go that easily. He needed Sam to tell him.

When Sam hesitated, Balthazar lifted his legs onto his shoulders and drove further inside. Sam he cried out as Balthazar went deeper than ever before. Balthazar stilled his movements again, his heart racing like a stallion as he whispered, frantic this time, "Say it, darling…"

Sam clutched into the bed sheets, his face taunt with carnal sexual need, yet his eyes burned brightly for him. "I love you, Balthazar…"

The truth rang out in that husky whisper. Balthazar felt the relief surge through him and the love fill him. He reared back slammed into him, mercilessly, propelling them both to the dangers cliffs of oblivion. Each thrust sent another tidal wave of sensation through each man. Balthazar barely held onto himself while Sam lost control completely, giving his body over to the angel. Trusting him.

Balthazar's superior strength surged through him, his cock bursting with need. His tip burned and ached. Sam gripped the bed sheets, his body arching upwards, greeting each ruthless pound. He clenched his leg muscles into Balthazar's shoulders. His strength held him up as he pounded over and over, hearing Sam call out his name, nearing his state of bliss. With another hard, earth-shattering thrust, he sent Sam bursting into nothingness. Balthazar was not far behind as he groaned lowly, his climax rocking him into oblivion. He came deliciously inside him. He released his hold on Sam, falling helplessly to the mattress, depleted and drained.

Sam panted alongside him, stunned and immobile.

After several minutes of complete silence and relaxation, Balthazar turned to gaze at Sam, who had the hint of a smile lingering on his absurdly handsome face. "All that you said before…" Balthazar said, referring to their brief argument before the torridly hot sex. "You were just having a go at me- weren't you?"

Sam's smile spread and grew wolfish as he gazed coyly at him, "I learnt from the best."

"You cheeky bastard," Balthazar grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss, devouring those lips until they were raw. Sam let out a shaky breath when they pulled apart.

Sam gaze turned tender, no longer amused. "I summoned Balthazar. What I got was a broken angel instead. I did that to you and nearly killed me to see you like that."

Balthazar ran his fingers through Sam's hair, curling it affectionately behind his ear.

"So I had to figure out a way I'd get my snarky British angel back without asking for him."

Balthazar chuckled, "Well- it worked splendidly, love. Insulting ones fighting skills does that to any decent warrior."

Sam laughed, "Yeah- that and I wanted you to throw me on the bed and ravish me too."

Balthazar arched an eyebrow, "I can do more than that, darling…"

Sam laughed as Balthazar flipped on top of him, pinning him down on the mattress. They stared at each other for a moment before Balthazar succumbed to temptation and took the hunter's mouth.

"So what now…?" Sam asked breathlessly from their druggingly long kiss.

"I dunno…" Balthazar grumbled, nibbling on Sam's delicious earlobe and traveling down to his sensitive neck, sucking him roughly. "How about we stay in bed until the next apocalypse?"

Sam smiled, bringing Balthazar's face back down to his mouth and kissing along the side of his face, nipping at his neck now. "I like that idea," he murmured against his hot skin.

Balthazar felt his heart and his soul sing in complete contentment. He never felt this happy before in his long life and in the arms of his magnificent hunter, he could not ask for more.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>**This chapter was surprisingly difficult for me- only because I never made Balthazar so emotional before. So writing what I thought his character might or might not do, was tough. Especially since the show gave me little to work with in regards to his emotions. <strong>**I also wanted to write it in his perspective because of all the outcry from my lovely, adoring fans, who were upset with Sam's cold, mean reaction to Balthazar in the previous chapter. Everyone fought so hard for Balthazar- so I wanted him to be the pivotal turning-point at the end. The story will continue for one more chapter- however Balthazar & Sam's story is over (sadly). So I'm sure u can guess who will be in the next chapter...**

****I wanted to give a special thanks to: vampireluvr15, twilightmecrazii, SPN Mum, Armygirl0604, RubinAmigo, Punk81, OcherEloquence, Yellowbulma, hardcore-muffins, Yuki Strife, & southernanimechick that stuck with the story & gave me wonderful, funny, exciting & motivating comments throughout. You guyz are the reason I write as often as I do- ur feedback is something i look forward to & cherish! I always try to update quickly for you because of this. thank u, thank u, thank u! let me know how i did on this chapter- i'll be holding my breath in the meantime! ^_-**

**~ luv kidneythieves**


	16. Ch 16: An Angel's Request

**Chapter 16: An Angel's Request**

Dean sighed heavily and kicked the motel door shut behind him. He dropped the bag of fast-food junk on the motel table, along with the six-pack he picked up at the gas station. Dean glanced around the empty room and felt a hard frown take hold of his expression. His motel room was empty. Sam had skipped town a few days ago with a douche-bag angel named Balthazar. Dean grumbled a curse and popped the top off of one of his beers. Damnit, he wished he could just be happy for Sam- but he wasn't.

He couldn't help the miserable, lowly depression that suddenly tidal waved him when Sam told him he was leaving for a bit. He saw the radiant glow in his younger brother's eyes the moment he said, 'Balthazar'. Dean, at first, tried to talk Sam out of it. That Balthazar was a low-life bastard that didn't deserve him. Surprisingly, Sam agreed. Yet that didn't seem to deter him from leaving Dean for him.

Sam was happy. Dean wasn't. Maybe it was envy? Maybe it was anger? Dean didn't know or choose to dwell on it. If Sam wanted the crappy angel, fine. He couldn't have stopped him if he tried. He just hoped Balthazar had the good-sense to take care of Sammy while they were together. If anything happened to him, if the wall in his head crumbled… Dean had to know Sam would at least have someone there with him. Someone strong enough to carry Sammy should he fall. Dean was torn up by this and even pressed this concern to Sam before he left.

"_It's all right, Dean." Sam said, shouldering his duffle bag with an exasperated expression. "I trust Balthazar. If anything happens- which it won't, he'll let you know."_

Dean cursed, grumbling to himself as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Damnit, when did Sam become such an adult?

He plopped down on his single bed, beer in hand. Everything had gotten all screwy once Balthazar got mixed in. Now Sam was off sight-seeing or whatever with the angel, while Dean was stuck, looking for another job to keep him occupied. He thought briefly about taking his own little vacation. Maybe go gambling or doing the whole tourist thing himself. But Dean knew himself too well. There had to be a job attached to anything he did these days. And taking a side trip to the Grand Canyon better have a ghost haunting or creature case on the way.

The cold, refreshing beer made him feel slightly normal again. It had been a while since he and Sam split up, well ever since Dean did his stint in the 'real-world' with Lisa and Ben. His happiness there had been temporary. Fleeting almost. Sure Dean liked the idea of a good life, with a wife and kid, house and yard. Except it was just an idea. It never made him as happy as it did in his own head.

A few months into the family, suburban life, Dean was itching for the Impala, a hard ride out onto an open stretch of highway and the smoky smell of his gun after firing off a few rounds. He missed the smell of his leather jacket, the feel of a blade in his hand, the cracking sound of a gun, the purr of his black metallic beast of a car. He couldn't be the warrior he had been when he was with Lisa. He became tame and achingly normal.

It had been boring as hell.

Now, Dean still felt like he was floundering around, looking for something to make him happy other than the thrill of the hunt. Sam was happy- why couldn't he be? Suddenly a strange thought crossed Dean's mind as he sat comfortably on the bed, sipping his beer. He had been weirdly happy a few days ago with… Cas.

Cas had been hanging around for a while and Dean surprisingly missed the awkward, socially inept angel when he had been away. Cas was a good friend, a battle-harden warrior like himself and the added plus of being a powerful angel. He also was a surprisingly good kisser.

Dean let out a low groan then. How could he just let himself make-out with Cas like some school-boy with a crush? Cas was a friggin angel! An angel! Dean was a simpering meat-bag in comparison. It didn't matter that they were friends. Dean shouldn't have let Cas kiss him. He should have fought the temptation to give in and taste. Though he had always wondered what the fearsome angel would taste like… his lips pressed against his… his body willing and hard against his…

Dean felt a sudden tension spike his blood pressure and his heart began to race. His cock stirred restlessly at these bittersweet thoughts of Cas. He wanted him naked, aroused, submissive and hard. He wanted to take that warrior, godlike being and fuck the hell outta him. Dean sighed, letting his head thump loudly against the headboard. Crap, he thought, he was in trouble. One stupid kiss and a bit of the old' rub-and-tug with the angel and Dean couldn't stop thinking about him.

Why did he have to be so impulsive? He should've kept his dick in his pants and not let that frisky angel jerk him off like some horny teenager. But God how wonderful that had been. He remembered vividly the way Cas's eyes widened in surprise as Dean stroked him roughly, pulling on his cock with harsh need until he came in his palm. Damn Cas had been so sensual, so sexual and so utterly naïve. He didn't know how badly his frantic little gasps and humping motions on top of Dean drove him nearly insane. Or how Dean wanted to fuck him, then and there. He wanted him so bad that his cock had harden between them at the mere thought of taking him. How many times did that happen to Dean with some faceless woman? Not often. He never got _that_ aroused without a little sexy dance or strip tease. Cas didn't have to do any of that for him. All he had to do was sit on his friggin lap and give him some tentative, almost chaste kiss and Dean was harder than a rock, near combustion.

The only thoughts going through his mind were of hearing some more gasping moans from his angel as he drilled into him. But he didn't. Cas surprised him by fondling him. Dean ended up erupting seconds later because he had been so fully aroused.

Now Dean sat, miserably alone with a towering hard-on for an angel he couldn't and shouldn't have. Cas and himself… well they were a little too opposite in Dean's opinion.

Dean knew it wouldn't work- not like he wanted to try anything with him. God no, he told himself firmly. Cas was still an angel and dude, Dean didn't do dudes. He was totally straight. He just happened to have that temporary moment of insanity with a guy, who happened to be an angel. Just once. Except it still didn't explain Dean's current situation. He glanced down at his bulging jeans. Right, he was going to have to put some serious distance between him and Cas for a while.

Maybe he could go back to Bobby. He felt kind of lonely and at least with Bobby, he'd have someone to talk to. He decided to do that as Dean rolled off the bed and began packing. He took a few bites out of his burger and told himself that this was the right decision. Bobby would keep his mind off of Sam and Cas. At least for a little while.

A few minutes later, Dean had polished off his dinner, and washed it down with another beer. Suddenly a loud flapping of wings fluttered around him and Dean shifted his hand instinctively to his gun. He hated that angels could just pop in and out of his motel rooms. He never knew if it was Cas or not. When Cas suddenly appeared at the doorway, Dean removed his hand from his waistband where he held his gun and continued packing.

"What's up?" Dean asked, stuffing clothes into his duffle bag. He tried not to notice how utterly handsome the angel appeared. No matter how many times Dean had seen him these past few years, Cas always had that startling effect on him. Cas was a sexy bastard, with clean cut, Greek godlike face that made women swoon even though Cas hardly seemed to notice, or could tell. His dark brown hair was windswept from probably flying and his clothes the absolute same since day one- suit, tie, trench coat.

Cas was lean and muscular, not bulky like Dean but fit like a runner. All hard and toned, with bronze skin and a supple mouth. Damn was that mouth soft… Dean forced the thought aside, keeping his hands firmly busy with his packing and his eyes determinedly down.

He didn't want to look at the face that he had fantasized about moments earlier and then banished from his thoughts in attempt to squash his unruly sexual needs.

"Hello Dean," Cas said in his usual gruff, unearthly tone and greeting.

Dean gritted his teeth, suddenly annoyed with the angel. Sometimes he just wished Cas had the ability to form a sentence without Dean having to pull it out of him. Why couldn't Cas be a little more like his other angel friends and act more human-ish?

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked again tried not to sound too aggressive. But he couldn't help it.

"I've disturbed you," Cas said, clearly picking up on Dean's annoyance.

"Do I look disturbed?"

Cas tilted his head in that birdlike way, his eyes focusing on him. "Yes," he said bluntly.

Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes. "When someone's irritated, Cas- don't point it out to them, it only makes it worse."

Cas frowned then, "I'm sorry but you asked."

Dean glared angrily now, unable to handle the awkward angel. "Why are you here, Cas?" he snapped out.

Cas's amazingly blue eyes hardened and he straightened his stance. His warrior presence seemed to fill the room as Castiel became stoic and harsh. "I need your help," he stated.

Whenever Cas got like this, all warrior-hard on him, Dean couldn't help but remember the first time they met and the days that followed. He had been so afraid of him. One look from Castiel and he remembered how he trembled. Angels were a mystery back then, and Cas had been the only one he'd ever really met. Dean would admit it now that Cas scared the living daylights out of him. It didn't help that Cas's handprint was permanently sizzled across Dean's flesh from when his condemned soul was pulled out of Hell by said angel. He didn't know what angels were capable of and Cas's threat to send him back to Hell, made him all the more an intimidating angel to be reckoned with.

Now, he felt like he knew Cas. He had become his friend over the period of time they knew each other. Except right now, with their heated kiss still between them and Sammy gone at the moment- seeing Cas wasn't in the cards.

"Sorry, Cas- I'm busy." Dean replied.

The angel arched a cool eyebrow, "You're busy?"

"Yeah, I'm goin' to Bobby's for a while- what's it to you?"

Cas paused, growing eerily silent. Dean felt a shiver race up his spine, wondering what Cas would do. So he quickened his pace, shoving his clothes carelessly into his bag and closing it.

He shifted the bag over his shoulder but stopped in front of Cas. He seemed upset that Dean was choosing not to help him. Dean tried not to feel guilty about this because he knew it was for the best- for both of them if they put some space between them after their little make-out session.

"You're upset with me," Cas said softly, his gaze unwavering.

Dean swallowed. He sure as hell wasn't gonna bring up the kisses and ruby-tuggy session they had. Hell no. "No…" he began, "just with Sam."  
>"Yes," Cas said a knowing glint in his sea blue eyes. "Sam and Balthazar… I'm aware of this."<p>

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't want to discuss his brother hooking up with an angel either. Especially when Dean was inches away from the angel he wanted to do more with than hook up with. But he resisted the urge.

Cas was too much of a friend and jeopardizing that for whatever weird sexual attraction between them seemed wrong. He couldn't lose Cas, but at the moment, he couldn't be around him either. "Right- so anyway, good to see you but I gotta hit the road."

Cas shifted out of his way, yet said something that stilled Dean's movement towards the door. "I'm looking for somebody you know…"

Dean shot him a hard look, waiting.

"A warlock- named Patrick." Cas said, his voice firm.

"You mean the Forever Young guy?"Dean asked curiously, then noticed the slightly confused look on Cas's face from his movie reference. Dean shifted the duffle bag off his shoulder, dropping it soundly to the floor and asked irritably, "the dude who never ages and plays a killer game of poker, literally. What the hell do you want with him?"

"It's rumored he has souls, more souls than any warlock alive. I wish to find him and speak with him," Cas explained. "He may be useful."

Dean frowned, pursing his lips, feeling indecisive. He remembered Patrick, the scoundrel. He stole years off of Dean's life after he lost a poker game to him. Patrick was a tricky devil with charmingly good looks and tauntingly sly smile. Dean could only watch as the warlock stole his years away with a mere flash of cards and some magical bewitching. Dean hated being old, damn that had been terrible. And worse of all, he hated never getting to give a little payback to that jackass.

"You really think that this guy is gonna want help you?" Dean asked incredulously. "From what I remember- Patrick seemed pretty content with looking out for number one."

Cas shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to ask him. If I lose against Raphael and the world burns down to nothing but ashes, his world crumbles too. He'll have fewer souls to use. His only option is to help me. Or risk losing. And from what I hear of this warlock, he doesn't like losing."

Dean had to give Cas some credit for wanting to try. After all, the more souls in Cas's arsenal the stronger he was in his fight against Raphael, from what Dean understood of it anyway.

"How come you need my help?" Dean asked.

"This warlock has been around for centuries, he's power is immense. He knows how to hide himself from angels and stay hidden. I need your expertise on hunting to locate him."

Dean hesitated. He wanted to help Cas anyway he could with his fight in Heaven. But that meant being around him and risking the real possibility of having another scorching make-out session again. Dean sighed heavily, glancing out the motel window to his slumbering Impala. An idea struck him then.

"All right, I'll agree to help you- but on my terms," Dean said seriously. Cas seemed slightly taken aback by this but nodded his consent. Dean continued, "I'll work this like any other case, a little digging, a little hunting. So it might take some time."

Cas stared at him through narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"  
>"You want me to find him- then I gotta do this on my own. I'll call you when I find a lead."<p>

The angel didn't seem fond of the idea, "I can go with you. I could help…"

"No," Dean replied stubbornly. "If you want my help, Cas- this is the only way I'll work with you."

A bewildered expression flashed across his face before Cas asked stiffly, "do you not trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you."

"Then why won't you let me help?" Cas retorted defensively.

"Because…" Dean began, trying to think of a reasonable answer without revealing how he wanted to do the nasty with him every time he saw him. And that just screamed trouble. He couldn't have that while he was working on the case. It was too risky. Dean ground his teeth in aggravation, "I just have to do it alone, okay!"

Hurt shown bright in Cas's beautiful eyes, as he nodded curtly, his eyes down casted. "I understand…"

Dean grumbled, realizing that he'd hurt Cas's feelings because he rejected his help. Damnit, he just couldn't win with this angel! He reached out and clasped a firm, reassuringly hand on Cas's arm. "Look, I know you wanna help. But this how- all right?"

Cas gazed down at Dean's hand on him. A fierce, uncontrollable need sprang to life inside Dean. He gulped. Oh God, he thought as he saw the same glimmer of desire shine darkly in Cas's eyes. He shouldn't have touched him… he shouldn't want to touch him…

"Dean…" Cas's voice sounded thick with arousal as he stepped towards him. Dean smothered the need to yank Cas by his trench coat collar and kiss the hell out of him. He sounded sinfully sexy when he gruffed his named like that. It reminded him of their brief encounter a few days earlier when Cas moaned out his name in rapture. Dean shivered. But they couldn't do that again! He couldn't allow it. So Dean did the only thing that made sense to him in that moment, he fled.

"Okay…" Dean said retreating after giving Cas a brotherly slap on the arm. He cleared his throat, "I'll start after I visit with Bobby. I'll keep you posted if I find anything."

Cas stared at him, looking utterly lost and confused. Dean didn't want to mislead the angel into thinking there was more between them. Their last kiss _had_ to be their last. It was a mistake, Dean told himself firmly. It was a mistake from the moment they shared in the forest. The night he pressed Cas into the tree and felt the growing need build inside him for the angel. In a moment of weakness Dean had succumbed to Cas later. Now he knew he couldn't allow that to happen again.

Finally understanding dawned on Cas as his gaze became cool and stoically harsh once again. "You know how to reach me," he said indifferently and vanished. The sound of flapping wings echoing inside the room.

Dean felt like a miserable bastard. But he had to do it. Cas had to understand that they were just friends. Nothing sexual could happen between them and this would give Dean the perfect opportunity to put some distance between them without purposely ignoring him. Cas was his friend. He didn't want to lose that, yet why did Dean get the feeling just then that he already crossed that line of friendship with Cas.

Dean tried not to dwell as he picked up his bag again, and the remaining beer and headed to the Impala. He would work the case for Cas, find the warlock and keep it simple. He had a long drive ahead of him and plenty of time to think and hopefully clear his head.

**The End**

_~To follow Dean & Cas's journey, read 'Burn My Shadow' which will pick up from here._

* * *

><p><strong>**Aw- don't kill me! Okay, I'm sorry but I had to end it. This is technically a BalthazarSam story & I could not carry on the Cas/Dean story in good conscious. So there will be a continuation to the Cas/Dean story under their category! If you noticed in this chapter, I set it up for their storyline in the new story. It will be titled: Burn My Shadow. I'll hopefully post the new story/ next chapter asap. Thanks again for the awesome feedback! Plz review & comment as always.**

**~kidneythieves ^_-**


End file.
